


危险关系

by Orangeater



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2020-02-04 15:27:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 74,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18607303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orangeater/pseuds/Orangeater
Summary: 黑道少爷Scoutx大学生Fireloli的披着abo外衣，但不怎么肉的非典型性abo的故事。名字瞎取的，本来想叫无名的，随便写来玩的，凑合着看吧。





	1. Chapter 1

“哈——”  
一声轻吟，是力竭时最后叹出的悠长气音，由弱转无，却因微不可查的颤声添出一丝婉转，自鲜红的口中吟出，似蛇吐着红信子，呢喃着抛出原罪的诱惑。  
长着一双狐狸眼的男人，自下而上的看着，失去眼镜而模糊的视线，要微眯着眼才能看清些，这让他的眸变得更狭长，像是盯着猎物蓄势待发般，眼睛里是蠢蠢欲动的危险的闪光。  
在这双危险的双瞳里，印着一条颀长的脖子，那脖子正受到极大的牵引力，拉伸出了不可思议的长度，定格出了一个优雅的弧度，那像是濒死的天鹅扬起的长颈，带着绝望残忍的美丽，捶打着人最后的良善，不断引诱出来自阴暗面的暴虐。  
想要狠狠地掐着那长颈，看着颈上爆出的青筋，看到红唇微张着嘶哑出最后的哀求。  
最后，脑海里勾勒出的血脉喷张的画面，刺激着男人所有的神经，将名为理智的墙推倒捏碎，化做一摊齑粉。  
他伸出双手，抚摸上那天鹅般的长颈。他的力道很轻，更像是用一根羽毛在肌肤上擦过，引得那长颈止不住的抖，皮肤上生出了小小的疙瘩。  
突然，男人一把掐住了那长颈，一个翻身，从柔软的丝绒垫上一跃而起，用双腿支撑着，俯视着陷进软垫里的人，缓缓地合上了握着脖子的手。  
软垫上的人如他所想的，更加恣意的伸长脖子，头向下坠，牵引着挺起身子，就在对方身体弯出了一个极限的弧度后，至极而反的浑身触电似的颤抖着下坠，重新陷进软垫中。  
狐狸眼男人满意的看着手中的杰作，用舌头习惯性的舔了舔牙齿，俯下身子，低下了他从不屈服的头颅，去寻找红唇中匿着的勾动人心的宝藏。  
在经历了一场难得的疯狂放纵后，李汭燦把自己狠狠地摔进了被褥之中，喘息时不忘用余光看向枕边人。  
躺在他身边的是他的新欢，名叫赵志铭，是个特别讨人喜欢的家伙。为什么这么说呢？赵志铭似乎是天生的讨好者，不论对象是谁，在何种场合，他似乎都能捕捉到对方的情绪，顺着对方的愿望做出对方想要的样子。即便是在床上，即便是在毫无理智可言的性事高潮时，赵志铭也能下意识做到。  
就像刚刚一样，李汭燦掐上了赵志铭的脖子，他不是变态，自然能把控好情趣的尺度，性爱中浅尝则之的痛楚是助兴的情趣，但过了界就是单纯的施暴，那就属于心理病态的范畴了，显然李汭燦需要的只是情调。但是赵志铭却可以做出尺度以外的表现，把受虐者的楚楚可怜演绎到极致，仿佛他真的要溺死在一场疯狂的性爱中一样。  
这很大程度上的取悦了李汭燦，他几乎是李汭燦交往的众多情人中最令他食髓知味的一个。这也是为什么换情人如换衣的李汭燦再同赵志铭发生关系后的三个月，仍旧没舍得把这件旧衣裳脱下的原因，不仅如此，他们似乎在向更为亲密和稳定的关系转变着。  
或许，我们可以试试。仰面躺着的李汭燦看着素白的天花板想着，他是一个典型的Alpha，而赵志铭是一个典型的Omega，没有什么比这更合适了。  
李汭燦转过头去，见赵志铭一副磕嗨了的样子，索性支着脑袋，侧卧着看他，用脚轻轻踢了踢赵志铭的小腿肚子，抿着嘴像一只偷了腥的狐狸一样，笑道:“怎么？星星还没看完？好看吗？”  
赵志铭曾经同李汭燦说，极痛生出了极乐，而在极乐的尽头，是超脱了一切感官的自由，于一片混沌的黑暗中炸开了星光，耀眼炫目。  
赵志铭有气无力的骂了句:“滚啊。”伸手虚虚地推了李汭燦一把。  
赵志铭用得力道不大，确切的说，他现在已经脱力了，想使也使不出劲来，不过李汭燦还是顺着他的力道，再一次把自己摔进了床里。  
两人都没有说话，赵志铭还未从余味里缓过神来，身体累到连脚趾都不想动，可是激烈性爱带来的巨大刺激，还是让他身上的肌肉都不受控制的抽搐着，这种被动让赵志铭连呻吟的力气也没有了。至于李汭燦，他正享受着他难得的、从精神到身体都极度放松的欢乐时光。  
这对李汭燦来说，是从未有过的新体验。  
李汭燦，或者应该叫他Scout，不管哪个名字，都是道上讳莫如深的代名词，一个能掀起黑道腥风血雨的人，当然是人人惧怕的对象。  
在K区，无人不知SKT这三个字母，这三个字代表了K区黑道界的绝对统治力，这是K区最早的一批老牌家族之一，从群雄割据的混乱中，踏着同类的尸体，一步步走上了王座。而李汭燦就是出生在了这样的一个家族里，以继承人的身份备受宠爱的迎到了这个世界。  
不过李汭燦的童年注定是不快乐的，因为他是被视作哥哥李相赫的继承人而备受瞩目的，教导他的老师，亦是他哥哥的老师金正勋，总是告诉他，他的哥哥李相赫有多厉害，K区所有家族正是笼罩在哥哥的阴影下，才畏畏缩缩变成了鹌鹑，也是他哥哥谱写出了S的历史，创造了S的辉煌。  
李汭燦心里羡慕着仰慕着他的哥哥，但是嘴上却死要面子的说着:“都说了那是历史，历史就是过去的东西，但是未来，是在我的手上，我才是S的明天。”  
当时金正勋看着嘴里不服气直嘀咕的李汭燦，笑着摸了摸他的头，同他说有些事，以后他就会明白了。  
再后来，李汭燦真的明白了，哥哥李相赫是他一辈子都难以翻过的高山，至少在K区，在S家，他永远都无法超越哥哥，无论他多努力，努力的训练，从上一个日出到下一个日出，见识了凌晨明灭轮转的灯火，品尝了夜深人静的蚀骨寂寞，一年三百六十五天，每时每刻都绷着一根弦，精神超脱了身体的疼痛，即使头疼脑热，肉体备受煎熬，他也依旧咬着牙努力着，不敢有丝毫懈怠。但他还是被哥哥的耀华盖过，所有人都只看到了哥哥的夺目，却忽略了李相赫的身旁迸发出的、同样惊人的光芒，他成了哥哥庇护下毫无建树的小弟弟，享受着哥哥带来的至高无上的权利与地位。  
看不到未来，这使李汭燦感到绝望，他甚至憎恨过过于耀眼的哥哥，憎恨着他过于高大，挡住了世人看向他的目光。但是李相赫是个太好的哥哥，他疼爱着他的幼弟，在他眼中李汭燦是幼小而孱弱的，他总是忧心这样的弟弟会受到道上老前辈的教育，他不愿见到弟弟受到一点苦难。这让李相赫生出了无人可及的勇气，无论何时都挡在李汭燦的跟前，为他遮去所有风雨，纵使在家族风雨飘摇，桂冠摇摇欲坠之时，他也将李汭燦护的滴水不漏。面对这样的哥哥，更让李汭燦痛苦，李相赫越是爱护他，他就越为自己心中产生的恶毒想法而自惭形秽。  
绝望和痛苦反复交替着折磨着李汭燦，他除了更加积极的投入到训练中，把自己训练到筋疲力尽，才无暇去关注心中的荒芜。  
所有的一切终结于一个冬天，K区的素来冰霜寒冻的冬天，他见到了一个人，一个为他提前带来了春天的人，为他的荒芜带来了生机的人。  
他是S家上一代的掌权人，哥哥李相赫便是从他手中接过了S家的大权，又或者换一种说法，是李相赫从王座上驱逐下的旧王——李知勋。  
他被李相赫以一种决绝又温柔的方式赶下了王座，被迫交出了王权，但却保留了旧王的尊严，在S家仍旧享有一份尊重。李知勋很聪明，他知道一个失势的王，在K区连条大魔王的看门狗都不如，K区的人不会再对一个失败者寄予厚望，所以他选择了离开，趁着他还享有礼遇的时候，风光的离开了K区，辗转到了刚崛起的C区，以一种先进者的高傲姿态，在C区培养出自己的势力来。  
他这一回回来，多少带着点功成名就衣锦还乡的意思，当然，说衣锦还乡有些言过，K区也好，S家也罢，都不再是他的家了。他这回不过是风光归乡探望，如此尔尔。  
C区的风土把李知勋养的极好，常年嶙峋的他，倒是长出二两肉来，脸也圆润了些，想来是在C区过得顺风顺水，滋润得很。  
哥哥对此并无表示，不管K区也好，C区也罢，他只想当泯灭众生的大魔王，获得绝对的胜利。只要他拥有绝对的统治力，有些东西他不介意作为施舍，拱手相让。  
李相赫听了一会儿便觉得腻了，让作为弟弟的李汭燦代他送走李知勋。  
李汭燦把李知勋送到了大门，李知勋却没有要走的意思，而是打量着他，半晌感叹道:“一转眼你都这么大了，当初见你的时候，你还是个小毛头，跟在Faker的身后头，探着脑袋怯生生的看着这个世界。”  
随即李知勋露出了一个奇怪的笑:“现在倒不再是探着脑袋了，是蠢蠢欲动的盯着这个世界，只不过，还是躲在Faker的身后头。”  
李汭燦立刻感受到了对方的敌意，沉着脸，无怒无喜道:“是啊，哥哥太强了。”顿了顿，随即勾出一抹冷笑:“这一点Easyhoon先生应该比任何人都了解，不是吗？”  
李知勋扯出一个皮笑肉不笑的僵硬笑容，不过很快便恢复了常态，想起了他此次的来意:“一辈子活在李相赫的阴影下，你甘心吗？”  
李汭燦没有直接回答他，而是反问道:“Easyhoon先生是有别得高招要指教不成？”  
“同我去C区吧！”李知勋丝毫不掩饰自己的野心，他想把李汭燦邀入自己的麾下，他想把这个备受哥哥威名折磨的弟弟打造成一支利剑，一支反攻李相赫的武器，他诱惑着李汭燦:“在这里，你永远没有出头之日。我知道你很厉害，甚至未来会超越Faker。但是你别忘了，Faker已经成为了这里所有人的梦魇，只要Faker在一天，无论K区，还是S家，都没有你出头的一天。所有人都只会把你当做Faker的弟弟，不会有人知道李汭燦三个字的，你甘心吗？”  
你甘心吗？这四个字重重地击打在李汭燦的心上，把他压死在野心上的封布，掀开了一个角，一个很小很小的角，但是里头过载的野心和欲望却借着这个缝隙，溢了出来，将封布整块掀翻，如洪水奔流，势不可挡。  
李汭燦冷眼看向李知勋，他知道李知勋心里的盘算，咧开嘴笑着，用舌头舔了舔牙齿，像一只预备狩猎的贪婪野兽:“你想怎么做？”  
李知勋知道李汭燦这是接受了他的邀请，在问他具体的计划，他心中雀跃着，似乎透过李汭燦冷然的脸看到了李相赫淡漠的脸，穿越了时间的跨度，看到了那张淡漠脸上出现了痛苦、失落、绝望等等谓之为失败的人类的情感，他迫不及待的想看到大魔王从神坛坠落到人间的那一刻。  
再后来，李知勋费了好大的劲，几乎是将自己在K区残存的势力都折了进去，才把李汭燦从李相赫的羽翼里偷了出来，为此李知勋没少承受来自大魔王的攻击，纵然K区与C区隔着一片海洋，这也没抵消去大魔王的怒火。但最糟的却不是这个，哥哥是魔王弟弟也不可能是小鬼，李汭燦在借助了李知勋的帮助来到了C区后，转头就把李知勋一脚踢开，迅速的搭上了金赫奎和许元硕的关系，在李知勋连反应都不及的情况下，加入了E组织。  
此后E之Scout便成为了C区最令人闻风丧胆的名号，李汭燦便在C区绽放了他的光彩。  
至于李知勋，赔了夫人又折兵伤得不轻，最后是把这Scout的消息漏给了李相赫，这才获得了喘息的机会。  
只是Scout的名号不仅传到了李相赫耳朵里，也传到了K区其他人的耳朵里，人们为了逃离大魔王的统治，纷纷背井离乡到了C区，其中不乏能人勇士，诸如具晟彬、宋义进之流，这让李汭燦不敢有丝毫松懈，三百六十五天保持绝对的高水平状态——他不想输，既然选择几乎是叛逃的姿态离开了故土，离开了哥哥的羽翼，就绝对不可以输，也不能输。  
玩伴对于李汭燦而言，是宣泄压力的工具，在放浪形骸的时候，体验失控的感觉，让李汭燦能够得到少许的放松，但那只是解压的手段，李汭燦不愿意投入过多的感情，于他而言，男男女女，灯红酒绿，都是过眼浮云，来了又走，走了又会有新的再来，只要掌握了权利和地位，美色自然随叫随到，没有什么好留恋珍惜的，在他看来玩伴应该有个保鲜期，和所有尤物们保持着露水情缘是李汭燦的原则，能相处一个星期的，便算得上是情长的了，李汭燦多少念点共处时的欢愉，或付一笔高昂的分手费，或直接给人一个痛快，全看他当时的心情如何。而能与李汭燦相处了三个月的赵志铭，很明显成了李汭燦人生中的意外。  
李汭燦听着赵志铭恢复体力后，渐渐而起的呻吟声，心想:这人到底有什么魔力？以前也不是没遇到过性感善技的Omega，为什么偏偏是他最恋恋不忘，甚至于越发爱不释手？或许是他的唇比别人红艳，或许是他的舌比别人灵巧，或许是他的腰肢比别人柔软，也或许是他高潮时的样子如同一件艺术品般美丽。  
这些让李汭燦萌生出了安定这个词，和一个人，享有一段稳定的关系，甚至于能够分享余生喜怒悲欢。李汭燦越想越觉得此事可行，虽然他现在还没能战胜哥哥李相赫，但要是他先找到了相守一生的伴侣，这件事上就能一骑绝尘，把李相赫狠狠地甩在后头。李汭燦如此一想，忍不住咧嘴笑了起来。  
赵志铭费劲地睁开眼，看着笑得无声的李汭燦，踹了他一脚，却被李汭燦下意识的锁死了腿，无奈的翻了翻眼睛:“老哥，笑什么呢？看起来那么变态？我有没有跟你说过，你笑起来的时候，特别粗森。”  
“没有，不过我知道只有粗森才会被粗森操，不是吗？”李汭燦坐起身来，在赵志铭的脸上狠狠地亲了一口，“起来吧，我饿了。”  
赵志铭笑道:“你饿了关我什么事？反正我是饱了。”  
赵志铭的话是一语双关，带着隐晦的色彩，加上他抬眼的模样，有几分讨巧的可爱，很对李汭燦的胃口。  
李汭燦拿起眼镜带上，看清了赵志铭情欲未退尽的脸上淡淡的疲倦，才意识到自己这一回的确是做得狠了些。他被明凯派去处理一些组织里的事，有半个月没见到赵志铭，他第一次有这种牵肠挂肚的感觉，一见到赵志铭，话也不多说就直接把人操开了，也许是他太过霸道，尽然使得赵志铭提前进入发情期，这无异于是往干柴烈火上浇了一勺油，越烧越旺。  
“行吧，你继续躺着吧，我先去洗洗。”李汭燦起身往浴室走去，在临近浴室前问道:“你要不要也一起进来洗了？”  
赵志铭干笑两声:“我还不想断腰，多让我身强体壮的活几年吧。”  
李汭燦听他这么一说，想起了前段时间二人的浴室情趣，妥协的摆摆手，自己进了浴室。  
等他出来的时候，赵志铭还在床上躺着，在听到浴室门开了后，给了李汭燦一眼，又闭上了眼。李汭燦也没在逗他，走出了卧房。  
这间房子是李汭燦买给赵志铭的，面积不大，但一应俱全，客厅，厨房，卧室，暗房，浴室，阳台都配备齐全。李汭燦出了卧房，才发现客厅的灯都开着，橘色的灯光，把整间屋子烘得暖洋洋的，有一种名曰温馨的气氛氤氲其中。  
客厅的角落，与厨房连着的地方摆着一张小小的吧台，他和赵志铭都把那地方当做喝酒吃饭的地方，连餐桌也省去了。此刻，那张吧台上罩着一个罩子，李汭燦走过去拿去罩子，下面的饭菜便显现出来，三菜一汤一碗米饭，是很K区的饭菜标配，从饭菜里冒出的热气来看，这些都是刚弄好的。  
“你不是饿了？不吃饭再看什么？看能管饱？”赵志铭换了一身新睡衣，一边打着哈欠，一边揉着腰走了过来。他的身上带着水汽和沐浴露的香味，应该是洗漱过了，赵志铭这人最烦洗头洗澡，往往在洗漱这件事上动作奇快，总是糊弄而过，上一回李汭燦在浴室里狠狠教育了他一番，把他折磨的不行，又哭又叫的连声答应，但转头这人就又故态复萌，把自己说的话都忘得干净。  
这话怎么说来着，永远不要相信男人在床上说得话，任何意义上的床都不行。  
李汭燦坐定，喝了一口汤，夸奖道:“味道还不错。”  
赵志铭绕到他对面，与他隔吧台相看，笑道:“你们K区的东西能好吃到哪去？能难吃到哪去？”  
“你刚刚不是起都不起，怎么这么快就做好饭菜了？”  
“你是大少爷呗，我不做我怕你把屋子都给烧了。”赵志铭白了李汭燦一眼，又指着桌上的饭菜道:“反正也没什么，饭是早煮好温在电饭煲里的，泡菜是现成的，我就现煮了个汤，做了个玉子烧而已。”  
李汭燦眯起眼睛笑着，仿佛赵志铭是做出了一桌子的满汉全席一般。  
赵志铭心想:要是被李汭燦手下看到他这幅嘴角，怕是眼睛眼瞎。但他心里腹诽不妨碍他面上接受李汭燦的褒奖，得意洋洋的转过身去，从酒柜上取了一瓶威士忌，又拿了两支纯净杯，倒了酒，将其中一支杯子推到李汭燦面前，自己则抿了一小口。  
李汭燦看着杯子里澄黄的酒水，突然说道:“我们第一次见面的时候，似乎就是喝得威士忌，格兰阿尔巴，22年，你还记得吗？”  
赵志铭扔了一块冰块到杯子里，溅起了几滴酒水在他持杯的手上:“当然记得。”说着俯下身子，自下抬眼看向李汭燦，伸出舌尖舔去了手上的酒水，一如三个月前的晚上。


	2. Chapter 2

赵志铭和李汭燦的相遇，要从三个月前说起。  
在静安区灵石路上坐落了一家高级会所，这里是有钱人寻欢作乐的地方，五位数起跳的高昂消费便轻松的把人筛到剩尖儿，不但如此这里还实行着非常严苛的会员制度，换句话说，就算你能掏的起不菲的入场费，手上没有通行证也是枉然。就是这么一家高档的权贵金圈，对于E的人而言却像是出入无人之境般简单——这里自三楼以上由E常年包场，供组织里的人来此休闲娱乐，人员进出之繁多，俨然成为了E的第二个大本营。  
会所共有七层，通常三至六层任由组织内成员随便出入，但第七层却只对组织里的核心骨干才开放。  
此刻，正有五个年轻人在七层小聚，他们都是E组织当家人明凯的得力干将，在组织中享有一人之下万人之上的绝对权力。  
会所的第七层是一个极大的，没有任何分割的礼堂式结构，所有的功能性划分都是由设计师费劲心思的利用家具及装饰摆件格开的，使得大堂看似杂乱无章，实则井然有序。  
大堂的东面是一整面的落地窗，站在那里可以一览灯火璀璨的夜景，是个极佳的观景地。就因为这个原因，田野嚷嚷着要把放在西边角落的台球桌搬到窗户边，说是能一边看夜景一边打台球，非常好。别人不敢违背田野的意思，也就照着他的心意做了。  
此刻台球桌边上站着两个人，其中穿了一身Gucci高定的便是田野，他将花色老成的格纹外套脱到一边，只穿了一条通同色系的裤子和一件纯色的高领羊绒毛衣，毛衣的袖子被他随意的挽起，配上他天生白净的娃娃脸，看起来像是未成年的小孩，整个人散发出天真浪漫的甜腻奶气。但千万别被他的表象欺骗了，他是明凯的儿子，才成年便抗下了E的指挥大旗，是个掌握着杀伐的人。  
在田野的左侧站着他新晋的搭档，是由E的大脑——阿布亲自挑选出来的，此人名叫胡显昭，生了一对间距很宽的吊眼，让人一见就无法忘记。这人特别崇拜田野，在加入E的时候，就表明了对田野的狂热喜欢，当他成为了田野的搭档后，这份喜欢更是溢于言表，大有一种狂热脑残粉的架势，他三句不离的舔狗式言论就是“我的搭档是田野”，好像在他看来田野是主宰一切的神明，没有什么是他田野不可以的。就连现在也是，一起的几个人都对打台球兴趣缺缺，唯独田野不知突然起了什么兴致，嚷嚷着要打上一局，胡显昭便毫无条件的陪着他打。  
瘫坐在沙发上的李汭燦对胡显昭的舔狗行为嗤之以鼻，他是在无敌双人组巅峰之时加入的E，他见识过金赫奎和田野是如何配合无间的杀穿敌人，见识过两人在暧昧的边界上试探游走，可那又如何，默契如金赫奎，在他走得时候，田野也只是哦了一句，没有半点挽留的意思，之后便与R家的狗爷锅哥打得火热。其实啊，田野就是个小骗子，单看表象便能知道一二，披着Omega无害驯良外衣却是个不折不扣的Alpha，有多少人被他极具迷惑性的外表欺骗，成了他手中的棋子。李汭燦觉得这一点，田野得到了明凯的真传，两个人都是利益至上的人，金赫奎可以，胡显昭可以，王杰也可以，只要他们能成为他手中无往不利的重器，他随时都能将所谓的爱施舍给他们，一切情感放在利益面前，都不值一提。  
李汭燦无聊地打了一个哈欠，心中猜想着胡显昭能风光多久？王杰什么时候会上位将其取而代之。他有点想找屋子里另外两个人开赌局，却发现那两个人正在语言教学，弄得他好生无聊，就凑上前去听了个热闹。  
陈文林有意作弄全志愿，告诉对方自己有一个必胜的口诀，每次明凯给他指派任务的时候，他都会念一遍，那么任务就能顺利完成。  
全志愿好奇的问他那口诀是什么。  
陈文林故作高深道:“皮皮虾，这个口诀是一种虔诚的祷告，是战神的信徒得到神谕的方法。”他说得真诚，但一对灵动的漂亮猫眼透露出的狡黠却出卖了他。  
李汭燦一个没忍住笑了出来，对全志愿用母语说道:“那小子在骗你玩呢。”  
陈文林虽然听不懂K区的语言，但是他见了李汭燦和全志愿的反应后，知道自己的恶作剧被拆穿了，瘪嘴抱怨了一句:“真无聊。”  
李汭燦得意的冲陈文林露出一个狡黠的笑，反倒是全志愿，笑呵呵的重复了一句:“皮皮虾。”随后又补了句:“厉害！”将陈文林逗的哈哈大笑。  
李汭燦见这两人一个愿打一个愿挨的，顿时失去了乐趣，迅速沉下脸来，坐回到沙发上，喝了口酒，觉得这群人都出双入对的，就他一个形单影只的参和在里头，太过无趣了，就撂了杯子不再奉陪了。  
田野打了一杆球，抬头问道:“李汭燦你去哪？”  
“怪没意思的，我去别的地方转转。”  
田野闻言放下球杆，抽了张纸擦手，说道:“你等等我，我跟你一起去啊，我知道几个还不错的地方，我们接着续场啊。”  
李汭燦当然知道田野不是真的乐衷续场，他是E目前最强的战斗力，明凯自然会指点田野，让其亲近自己，增加自己的忠诚度，毕竟田野还是太年轻，在E里还未能有明凯的威严，而有一个悍将保驾护航，少主登基称王的道路才能一帆风顺。  
只是，李汭燦不着痕迹的瞥了胡显昭一眼，对方正微低着头，像起是在想事又好像在放空，脸上维持着一个似笑非笑的表情，盯着田野刚刚打的白球。李汭燦摆摆手制止了田野要拿外套的动作:“不用了，你玩你得台球吧，我去找个玩伴，你去了碍我的事。”  
田野想起之前与李汭燦一起去酒吧猎艳的经历，两个金童往吧台一站，出众的气质便引得Omega们竞相争抢，两人也是使了坏的，暗中较劲互相撩拨对方怀里的可爱尤物，结果到了最后两个人一条鱼也没吊到，悻悻然的孤身回去了。田野哈哈哈大笑起来，将拿起的外套又扔了回去，笑得前俯后仰道:“那行，我就不打扰你了。”说着又拿起了球杆，对胡显昭道:“你刚刚打了吗？这杆轮到我了？”  
胡显昭没有说自己方才没击球，而是顺着田野的话轻轻嗯了一声，眼睛则看向了李汭燦。汭燦冲他露出了一个了然的狞笑，眼神在胡显昭和田野之间不断流转，最后挑眉哼笑了一声，推门离开了。  
李汭燦下了楼，却没有离开会所，而是在一楼找了个座位坐下，翘着腿，扶了扶眼镜，冷眼看着场内热情狂欢的男男女女，寻找着猎艳的对象。  
啊，找到了。角落里同朋友一起来聚会的橙衣女孩，怯生生的样子，一看就知道是个没什么恋爱经验的单纯小女生。李汭燦不愿做个长情的人，却偏偏喜欢祸害人，他交往的对象中，大多是毫无经验的恋爱菜鸟，常常被他迷得深陷其中不可自拔，但他却是用过就扔，从不管哪些人的寻死觅活。  
找到猎物后，李汭燦踱步到吧台边，对调酒师说道:“调杯女孩子喜欢的鸡尾酒，让人送到那桌去。”说着扬了扬头虚指了一下，想了想又笑道:“记Meiko的账。”  
调酒师很快将酒调好了，送了过去。那女孩接过酒，无措地向李汭燦这边看去，李汭燦抿嘴冲她笑笑，正准备走过去。却见女孩身旁的男生一把将酒夺下，倒在了地上，又将女孩揽在怀中，示威般的抬起下巴看向李汭燦。  
李汭燦立刻变脸，目光变得冰冷，抿着的嘴咧了开来，用舌头舔了舔牙齿，活动了一下脖子，要是田野在场的话，一定一眼就看出李汭燦生气了，并会学着他道句:“凉凉”。  
李汭燦拿出手机，看也不看便从里头随便选了一个号码，拨了过去。在电话接通期间，又点了一杯格兰阿尔巴，电话一接通，对面就传来了亲切而又谄媚的声音。  
“是Scout啊，有什么我能为您效劳的吗？”  
李汭燦听着对面几乎能掐出蜜来的语调，恶心地抖了抖，随手从吧台上将服务生递来的酒杯拿起，“会所一楼。”李汭燦眯了眯眼看清了那桌人桌子上的号码，继续道：“六桌，太碍眼了。”说完就电话挂断了，并执起杯子当空敬了那个挑衅他的男人——祝你们三途川单程旅行愉快。  
李汭燦从来不用担心他简短的命令无法传达精髓，他发现只要给予想向上爬的人几个关键词，他们就会做出令人意想不到的结果，很多时候他们交出的答卷总能取悦李汭燦，他已经迫不及待的要验收对方做出的成果了。  
李汭燦冷笑着呷了一口酒，随即他皱起了眉头来。这杯里没有加冰块，浓度过高的酒水过于浓烈，灼烧了李汭燦的口腔。  
一想到一晚上都没什么好事发生，这让李汭燦觉得烦躁，把酒杯重重地往吧台上一放，道了句：“难喝。”  
给他递酒的是一个看起来十七八岁的少年，个子瘦小，肌肤泛着是小麦般的色泽，那人笑得看不见瞳仁，大着胆子与李汭燦调笑起来：“这位客人生什么气呀。”  
会所里的人都认识李汭燦，平日里见到他都很是小心谨慎，生怕哪里做的不对便惹了这位暴君的不快，一家老小全都得到黄浦江底团聚。难得有服务生敢这么同他说话，李汭燦好整以暇的坐定下来，问道：“新来的？”  
少年双手支在吧台上，笑着回道：“今天刚来的，业务还不熟练，老板多担待。”  
“没诚意。”李汭燦不问所动的说着，双眼紧紧盯着少年的眼睛，似乎要剥开他的眼睑看到里面瞳孔中藏着的色彩。  
少年歪着头，一手托着腮，故作苦思地看了李汭燦好久，忽然一笑，从冰桶里取了两块冰块，扔进了李汭燦面前的杯子里，不出意外地渐起了不少酒水。  
李汭燦看了一眼手上沾上的酒水，挑眉看向少年，却见少年倾身上前，半个身子都压在了吧台上，随后低下头，伸出舌头将李汭燦手上的酒水仔仔细细的舔干净。  
少年的舌头是很糜艳的红，湿软异常，在李汭燦的手背上一深一浅的舔舐着，肌肤上痒痒的感觉从皮下一直传到大脑中枢，过电似的让李汭燦不由的打了一个寒颤，酥麻的感觉自手上蔓延到脑中——看来对方是个口舌灵活的高手。  
李汭燦虽然偏爱雏鸟，但也交往过不少情场老手，对于主动送上门的更是不会拒绝，反手握住了少年的下巴，将人擒了过来，少年也不慌张，抬眼看向李汭燦，慢条斯理道：“度数刚好了，老板给个机会呗。”  
机会当然要给，不给岂不是暴殄天物了，李汭燦笑着把人带走了，临走前同领班知会了一声，让他把这少年的工钱结到Meiko的账上，至此便算是报了Meiko害他最近都孤家寡人的仇了。  
地点是由少年选的，是一家学校附近的小宾馆，对于少年拒绝了他七星级酒店的邀请，李汭燦没有说什么，他根本不怕对方是别的家族派来暗杀他的刺客，李汭燦浑身是胆又细致入微，每次看似的破绽百出，最后都变成了他的请君入瓮，他总能化被动为主动。  
宾馆看起来是那种宿一夜一百块的廉价小店，落魄的门面更像是一家无照经营的黑旅馆，李汭燦还是头一次知道原来繁华的城市里还能存在这样的地方。  
来这里的大多是没出校门的小年轻，身穿Gucci夹克的李汭燦混在他们中间显得很突兀，更遑论他高冷的气质和出众的长相，投在人群里也是显眼的那一个。李汭燦心中后悔着今天不该穿田野送来的衣服，显然Supreme更适合现在的场合。  
少年没有让李汭燦有过多的闲心分神，他挽着李汭燦的胳膊，熟门熟路地进了宾馆，甚至不用前台的指引便把李汭燦推进了一个房间里。  
那房间里只开着一盏吊灯，发着昏黄的光，把整间屋子照得犹如黄昏将尽一般，李汭燦敏锐地打量了一下屋子内的结构，除了家具老旧，墙体斑驳着不断落下粉块，倒没有什么特别的。  
少年一用力将李汭燦推倒床上，快速的脱去了长裤，上身不合适的长衬衫像女孩子的裙摆，垂到臀线，堪堪遮住了翘臀。少年爬上床，双脚分开夹在李汭燦腿的两侧，居高临下的看着李汭燦。  
李汭燦不喜欢这种感觉，一把将人扯下身来，翻身换了位置，引得少年嘻嘻笑起来：“看来老板是个老学究。”  
李汭燦不置可否的笑了笑，扯下了少年松松垮垮的领带，将少年的双手捆起绑在床头，低下头在少年的耳边说道：“那你试试看。”  
说着，李汭燦的手伸进了少年的衬衫中，从脖子根部一路划到了小腹，李汭燦的的指甲很短，少年根本感觉不到除去指腹温度的其他触感，而李汭燦手上的温度又太高了，每划过一处肌肤，都留下灼热感，当手指离开时，那块肌肤便突然失去了温度，暴露在了冷空气中，一热一冷的反差感官，引得少年阵阵颤栗，嘴里开始低哼出呻吟来。  
李汭燦继续将手再往下游走，开始在少年敏感地带打着转，浅浅的挑逗着，又突然猛地按压一下，就在少年以为对方要开始时，却又再一次回到浅浅的试探，这宣泄不出的欲望，一点点的聚集着，刺激着少年脆弱的神经。  
“求求你。”少年难耐地呻吟着，意识逐渐模糊，只是不断的哀求着：“求求你。”  
李汭燦却不为所动，不仅手上没有停下来，甚至用另一只手掐上了少年一侧的粉色尖蕊，用他很短的指甲刮擦着，让那含羞的蕊芽坚挺起来，由樱粉绽放成了成熟的红，那艳红从最尖处向下蔓延着，把一侧的胸口都染上了诱惑的颜色，像是燃烧在篝火中的麦秆，脆弱躯干被熊熊烈火点燃，只需一点点火星便能燃尽所有。  
空虚感狠狠地缠着少年发烫的身体，他的双腿夹在一起，不安的挣扎着，将床上纯白的被单一点点的踢到了地上。明明那点火的人就在眼前，可那人却什么也不做，袖手旁观的看着他备受折磨。少年委屈极了，欲望快把他折磨疯了，他几乎是承受不住的哭了出来。  
李汭燦见他哼哼唧唧的哭了起来，那楚楚可怜的样子把他都看硬了。见时机差不多了，李汭燦解开了捆着少年的领带，松开了对他的桎梏。少年立刻扑了上来，急切的把自己身上所有的衣物脱干净，不再像之前那样欲拒还迎的遮掩着。但他记得李汭燦的喜恶，不敢再将人推倒，而是抱住了对方，伸出一条腿环住了李汭燦的腰，另一条腿极大的张开，几乎是做出了一字马的角度，用极为艰难的姿势配合着李汭燦交欢。  
李汭燦倒是很惊讶于少年的柔韧性，他虽然料到对方在床上定是个柔软的尤物，但真正见识到这点后，还是感慨着对方极高的把玩性。  
李汭燦这个人坏的很，他喜欢掌握控制权，却又要让别人把自己服侍的舒服，就像现在一样，他控制着这场性爱的进程，他引导着让少年主动向自己求欢，主动把自己毫无保留地送到他嘴边，任他品尝，但是却固执地不让对方高潮，看着对方摇着头即将攀到高点时，突然戛然而止，把对方又往回拉了些，这会使得少年更加疯狂的想要向重点冲刺去，更加用力收缩紧致的丰腴，少年变得更为湿软也更为炙热，虔诚求欢的模样为李汭燦提供了一场绝佳的饕餮盛宴，李汭燦被他伺候的头皮发麻，几度在失控的边缘徘徊。但他却有着非比寻常的可怕自制力，即使在失控的情绪面前，他仍旧掌控一切，让这场欢愉按照自己的进度进行着。  
少年很聪明，在几次求而不得中领悟到了李汭燦的意思，温顺的变成了李汭燦手中的玩物，按照对方的意思摆弄出合乎心意的姿势，说着能取悦对方的淫言秽语，甚至于他的身体学会了该在何种情况下配合着李汭燦以何种力度操着自己。少年的天赋让他第一次便与李汭燦有了极高的配合度，使得李汭燦享受了一场绝妙的性爱，作为少年努力的褒奖，李汭燦最终放过了他。  
在高潮确确实实来临的那一刻，少年拱紧了身体，双腿蜷曲着向内收缩，脚指头紧紧地勾着，脖子却恣意的向上仰起，感受着身体内被热浪填充满，直到再也承载不住而溢露出来。  
少年瘫倒在床上，失神地看着吊顶的灯，过了许久，才笑问道：“你就不怕闹出人命吗？”  
李汭燦也笑了：“你不像是会把自己逼上绝路的聪明人。”  
少年点了点头，随后又问道：“但一次都没有过吗？老板看起来很有钱，难道就没有人动过歪脑筋？来一个什么挟太子已令天子？”  
李汭燦被少年的说法逗笑了，摇了摇头：“没有哦，一次也没有。”说罢李汭燦目光中的温度渐渐褪去，化作一片冰冷，他淡淡道：“如果他们能迎来所谓的太子，可以试试看。”  
少年被李汭燦的语气冷得哆嗦了一下，对方的回答已经很清楚了，与少年想的相差不多，但是少年还是被李汭燦的态度吓了一跳。  
李汭燦察觉到了少年的动静，侧目看他，少年堆起了笑脸：“老板真是无情。”随即又很快补充道：“不过旁门左道要不得，老板也算是教学了，做善事，大善人。”  
说着又缠上了李汭燦，又做了几回，直到第二日天蒙蒙亮的时候，酒店外人来人往的嘈杂声渐起，这才把沉溺情事的二人拉回到现实中来。  
少年有气无力的起身，拖着发软的身体往浴室走去，李汭燦则不着急，四仰八叉的躺在床上，看着浴室里的身影，浴室用的玻璃既不是透明的玻璃也不是有纹路的花玻璃，而是介于两者之间，既能看清浴室里面的情况，又带着些模糊朦胧的美感，正所谓犹抱琵琶比一丝不挂来得有情调便是这个意思，没想到这个小破宾馆，这个倒是设计的挺好。  
少年洗完澡出来后，李汭燦突然问道：“你叫什么名字？”  
“赵志铭。”少年头也不抬的回道：“哦，这么说来我得有个花名，叫什么呢？哦，对了，爱萝莉，你觉得怎么样？”  
“还花名，你这人真搞。”李汭燦笑了笑但也没说什么，随后又问：“你要走了？”  
“不走干嘛？留下来？我腰不要啦？脑瘫啊？”赵志铭笑道：“我还有课，得回去上课了。”  
“你还是个学生弟，没看出来啊。”  
“不然你以为我是什么？站街的男妓？”赵志铭大笑起来，仿佛是在说一个把自己都逗笑的笑话。  
李汭燦半天才耸肩道：“也不是没可能。”  
赵志铭穿好衣服，和李汭燦摆摆手：“行吧，那别忘了付我出台费啊，老板您应该很有钱才对，小费多给点。”  
赵志铭一手抚上门把，正要开门，李汭燦突然叫住他：“包养的费用怎么算？”  
赵志铭手下一顿，转过头去平静的看着李汭燦，在确定了李汭燦不是在开玩笑后，露出了一个古怪的神情，笑道：“这个价格我们得慢慢谈，你要真想包养我，我们可得找个时间坐下来好好商量。F大历史系二年级，你想好了就来找我吧。”  
“哟，还是高材生。”李汭燦吹了一记口哨。  
赵志铭眯着眼笑道：“是啊，所以我价格很贵的，你最好考虑清楚，免得到最后赔了个精光。”  
“那我拭目以待。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 雏鸟情节生成于E言堂多多择偶的没谈过恋爱，不是直男癌属性。  
> 田老师是这种外表可爱实际刚的和中单solo的人，觉得伪o实a的设定很带感，我爱白切黑的田老师！以及我也想吐槽爸爸姓明，儿子姓田这件事


	3. Chapter 3

虽然经历过一场完美的性爱，但李汭燦还是转头就把赵志铭这号人忘了。春天是各方势力布局新年战略的开端，明凯自然也给他安排了不少事，往后的一个月里李汭燦忙得满世界飞，如连轴转的陀螺，二十四小时七天脚不离地的忙，根本没有喘息的功夫，更无暇回味哪位床伴的精湛技艺。  
等到春季过半了，该火拼的都火拼完了，新一年的第一场混战便在各方排座次中告一段落了，李汭燦这才偷得浮生半日闲，好好享受了难得的清闲。  
“啊，舒服。”李汭燦趴在沙发上，享受着高级按摩师的到位服务，身心愉悦得几乎要哼哼出来，“肩颈多按按。”  
田野坐在一旁低头看着手机，一边飞快的打字，一边笑着嚷嚷道:“听到没，给人按按脖子。”  
李汭燦斜了他一眼:“你可以滚了。”  
“你什么意思啊，过河拆桥啊。”田野被气笑了，“我要走也行，那我得把我的按摩师带走，还让我滚吗？”  
“那算了吧。”李汭燦能屈能伸，很快认怂。  
田野哈哈大笑起来，继续盯着手机看，嘴里不停的絮叨着这个春天发生的一些令人惊心的战事。  
李汭燦闭着眼听着，没什么力气回话。他手腕和脖子有些旧伤，今年火拼的时候发狠了些，被接连而来的几波春雨引得复发了，强忍到了战争结束，这才能分出心来治疗。他今早起来的时候，肩颈实在是酸痛的不行，想到田野手下有个专属的按摩师傅，听田野的意思手艺了得，就打电话把人借了过来，不过人是借来了，连同主子也一道上门来了。  
倒不是说讨厌田野，不过这人实在是个絮絮叨叨的老妈子，一个人就能在你耳朵边上说上一晚上，可偏偏这家伙说得都还是有道理的东西，又反驳不得，着实让李汭燦遭不住。  
“K区新出了个厉害的势力，里头各个都是狠角色，今年春天已经把整个K区都安排了一遍。”田野把情报看完，将锁了的手机摇了摇，“刚得到的新情报，S也被教训了，差一点S就赢了，惜败了惜败了呀。”  
李汭燦知道田野在说今年势头正盛的GRF，他一直以来都有关注K区的动态，自然也知道S的失败。但他倒是不担心，在春天开始的时候，G的确势如破竹般横扫了整个K区，不过到战事的末尾时，却已现疲态尽显，暴露了不少破绽，S虽尝小败，却还没有输，新王是否能登基成功，一切还是骑驴上路走着瞧呢。  
不过说到G，便让李汭燦想到了郑志勋和李承勇，代号为Chovy和Tarzan的新人组合，其中郑志勋是李汭燦最为在意的，对方是难得的实力强劲又年轻的天才，一想到这里，他就有些头疼。  
一般来说李汭燦不舒坦的时候，谁都别想好过，更别说田野的问话本来就别有深意，李汭燦当然不能放过他。  
“是啊，G挺猛的，那个叫朴到贤的挺厉害的。”李汭燦狐狸眼一扫，漫不经心道:“赫奎哥也不错啊，愣是带着KZ杀出一条血路来，那句话怎么说的，揽狂澜之即倒，扶大厦之将倾，真的猛。”  
“是啊，很秀。”田野干巴巴的称赞着，眼神不自然地向别处瞟，随后心虚地高声嚷嚷道:“你什么意思啊，针对我？”  
不打自招。李汭燦心中想着，田野和金赫奎两个人绝对有事，而且还是大事。虽然金赫奎走了以后，田野依旧每天笑能见心的在C区的黑帮圈子里长袖善舞的游走其中，像个没事人一样，但发生过的事，必会留有痕迹，在田野心上烙下了怎么样的印记，只有他自己知道。李汭燦懒得操心那个，做出了一个无所谓的表情来:“两个Alpha，凉凉。”  
“你又凉凉了，怎么就凉凉了。”田野冲按摩师使了一个眼色，按摩师领会的退了出去，田野走到沙发边，俯下身子，凑到李汭燦的耳边，笑眯眯道:“你不试试怎么知道？”  
“试什么？”  
“双Alpha啊。”田野很自然指了指自己和李汭燦，理所当然道:“我和你啊，我们两个。”  
李汭燦笑了，翻过身子与田野平视:“那是你操我，还是我操你啊？”  
田野笑得一派天真，仿佛是小孩子的童言般说道:“礼尚往来啊。”眨巴着双眼，作出一副不谙世事的单纯模样:“Scout怕了？”  
田野故意用Scout来称呼他，那是他的代号，比起他的名字，更具有侵略性与攻击性，赋予了一些战争的色彩。被田野用软乎乎的语气念出来，带着一种莫名的刺激，挑衅却又娇嗔。  
李汭燦冷冷地打量着他，随即勾起唇角:“来啊。”说着一把将田野拽了过来。  
说实在的，双A的性事并不如AO结合来的舒服，但也还算不赖，毕竟田野生了一副好皮囊，是李汭燦见过的最顶级的艺术品，冷白皮在性爱的愈趋向巅峰时，自胸口向四肢百骸染上了粉色，淡淡的像是裹着草莓果酱的糯米团子，小巧可爱得让人忍不住想要咬开来尝尝里头的夹心。  
而李汭燦也这般做了，他咬住了田野的胸口，惹得对方轻呼了一声，骂道:“李汭燦你是狗吗？”  
李汭燦没有回答他，而是用行动封住了田野的嘴，使得对方除了喘息呻吟再无暇发出其他任何一个音节。  
礼尚往来，往而不来，非礼也。李汭燦本来舒服后就想溜了，但对方是田野，看着孱弱，实则却是比彪形大汉都强悍的人，他怎么可能让李汭燦躲过，把人拉了回来，强行让李汭燦有来有回，有来有往。不过这种新体验着实不太好，硬生生把前半段达成的美好体验毁了个粉碎。  
李汭燦交完差，小声嘀咕了一句:“没意思，不玩了。”  
田野用手撩去黏在额前的湿发，哈哈大笑起来:“你不能总想着占便宜。”与李汭燦不同，田野习惯了这些玩法，不论是前半段还是后半段，他都很享受，对象是李汭燦似乎也很不错，“喂，以后你要是突然回心转意了，打电话给我啊，不然直接去我家，你知道地址的。”  
李汭燦立刻摆摆手:“不好玩，还是和Omega搞有意思。”  
田野不置可否的笑了笑，只要他想，攻破李汭燦的防线，让对方改口并不是难事，等哪天他想温存了再说吧。  
李汭燦一边将衣服穿上，一边想和Alpha做除了新鲜刺激也没多爽，真正的还是和Omega在一起让他身心愉悦。说起Omega，李汭燦看着窝在沙发里哼哼的田野，像偷了腥的小猫，舒服地打着咕噜的样子，到让他想起了一个人来，那人也是这样在性事过后，像只猫一样窝缩着。  
“啊！”李汭燦短促的叫了一声，他想起来那天和赵志铭说得包养的话题，原先他的确是抱着开玩笑的意思，反正他不缺钱，成了就养着，不成一转头也忘了，不过今天和田野来了这么场糟糕的游戏，他现在倒是迫切的想把包养这回事提上行程。  
田野懒洋洋地斜眼看去，问道:“怎么了？”  
李汭燦摸摸下巴:“突然想起个人来。”  
“新欢？”  
“啊，算是吧。”  
田野支起身子来，玩味道:“诶～还真有？我认识吗？”  
“你不认识，不是圈子里的。”李汭燦说着回想起赵志铭讨好时的样子，笑道:“一只什么都不是的小野猫罢了。”  
李汭燦的笑容让田野有些不开心，眼神都冷了下来。倒不是说田野对李汭燦真有什么想法，只是他好胜心极强，李汭燦前脚才同自己共享乐事，下一刻就念起别的阿猫阿狗来，这实在很伤田野的面子。  
“你这么一说，我倒挺想见见这只小野猫的。”田野冷笑着，不等李汭燦回答，便先帮他做了决定:“前段时间太忙了，仓促间也忘了阿布的生日，凯爹打算给他补办一个，到时候你就带着你的小野猫一起来吧。”  
李汭燦摇摇头:“算了，野猫上不得台面的。”  
“没事，我相信你能看住他。”  
田野平常不会强求李汭燦做什么事，通常说了一遍李汭燦不答应，也就作罢了，今天却一反常态的很坚持，不由引得李汭燦侧目，见田野神情淡淡的，便猜到他不高兴了。对于这个比自己小上几个月的弟弟，李汭燦还是保留了几分宠爱，最终妥协的答应了:“好吧，我到时候把人带过去，你到时候别鸽我啊。”  
“放心。”田野半低着头微笑着，想事情想得出神，不自觉的啃起了指头，他食指上长了根倒刺，虽然只有短短的一点，平常不仔细根本感觉不到，但他就是想要把它拔了去。小时候明凯说过他好几回，也强制着帮他改掉不良习惯，但效果不佳，后来田野烦了，就同明凯嚷嚷，问他，他的强迫症能改吗？很显然，田野的口癖就和明凯的强迫症一样，都改不掉了。明凯素来都是以威严为话，没人敢同他顶撞，面对唯二敢同他叫板的田野，他也没辙了，最后便只能作罢了。  
李汭燦看着啃手啃得认真的田野，带着小孩子的固执和单纯，看着十分可爱，让他忍不住在对方还没褪尽婴儿肥的微肉的脸上狠狠的亲了一口——不带有任何情欲色彩的爱不释手。  
田野被李汭燦突然来的这一下吓了一激灵，愣在原地，直到脸上被亲吻过的地方余温褪去，他才反应过来，笑了起来，拉着李汭燦的衣角，左右摇晃着，像是在讨礼物的小孩子，“你说话算话啊，要把人带来啊。”  
李汭燦故作不耐烦的挥挥手:“知道了，别烦了。”  
田野得逞般的大笑起来，身子后仰，整个人倒进沙发里，肆意的伸着细长的胳膊和腿，狐狸脱掉了兔子的伪装——小孩子的模样不见了。

“所以上个月的事，你现在才说？”赵志铭嘴上抱怨着，不过倒不见他真的着急，慢条斯理地呷了一口酒，“那个什么生日宴会什么时候办？”  
李汭燦把餐具放进了洗碗机里，想了想不确定道:“大概就这几天吧。”  
“不是吧老哥，你这都不知道，就来邀请我？别不会人宴会都过了吧？”赵志铭不由的翻起了白眼，吐槽着李汭燦。  
“不会，他们需要我撑场面，我不到场，电话早打来催了。”对此李汭燦倒是颇为自信。  
赵志铭笑道:“你面子这么大？还需要你撑场面？”  
“也不是。”李汭燦如实回道:“田野最喜欢鸽这些聚会，明凯办的十次聚会里他能鸽九次，明凯宠他，不能拿他如何，就放任他去了，但我们不一样，又不是他儿子，没这么多特权。”  
“田野？是E的少当家吗？”赵志铭动了动心思，问道:“他是个怎样的人？”  
李汭燦听了赵志铭的话，心中涌出了一丝奇怪的违和感，有什么地方不大对劲，他眯着眼打量着赵志铭，对方则扬着脸笑眯眯的看着他，并无不妥之处，半晌才道:“怎样的人，你去见了不就知道了。”  
“看来我是不能拒绝邀请咯？”  
“拒绝？笼中的金丝雀有选择的权利吗？”李汭燦笑着掐住了赵志铭的下巴:“主人想带它去哪，它就得乖乖去哪。”  
赵志铭乖巧地笑着，应声道:“好，我会听话的。”  
李汭燦挑眉露出一个狞笑来，赵志铭摇了摇头，将酒放回了酒柜。  
李汭燦想了想，从后头抱住了赵志铭，因常年锻炼而肌肉紧实的手臂环在对方腰上，头抵在对方的肩窝处，问道:“有什么我不知道的吗？”  
赵志铭手上动作不停，照旧合上了酒柜的玻璃窗，侧着脖子，给李汭燦的脑袋腾出更多的空间，反问道:“你不是无所不知，全知全能的吗？”  
赵志铭的回答很让李汭燦的满意，对方轻快的嗯哼了一声，随后又嘱咐他道:“你到时候注意点，别去招惹田野。”  
赵志铭满不在乎道:“捧在手心里的小少爷而已，又没什么。”  
李汭燦被赵志铭的说法逗得颤抖着笑起来，摸了摸他的毛茸茸的脑袋:“田野才不是什么不谙世事的大少爷，看着天真无邪罢了，惹到了，不剥层皮拔根骨头，是不会作罢的。”  
赵志铭倏地睁开了眼睛，透过酒柜窗子上印出的影子，看到了记忆中明灭互现的剪影。半晌后，赵志铭又笑了起来，笑得眉眼都挤在了一起，看不见眼睛，在李汭燦的怀抱中半转过身子，侧头看他，狡黠道:“你觉得我是不谙世事的大学生？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chovy 郑志勋  
> Tarzan 李承勇  
> Viper 朴到贤  
> 今年我也一度以为grf要称王了，没想到李哥还是厉害，李哥是我最喜欢的lck选手，今年看他再崛起真的很感动。


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一个极度狗血的旧事，很狗血很雷，只有深井冰的写手才会写出来的剧情。

赵志铭从来都不是一个不谙世事的人，也一直不是个经历普通的人，他的过往堪比一部十八线写手用乱七八糟的脑洞异想天开杜撰出的网络小说，荒诞离谱又读之无趣。  
赵志铭看起来像是个十七八岁将将成年的大男孩，但如果你检查了他的身份证就会知道，他是比李汭燦都大上几岁的大哥哥，可他偏偏就善用这迷惑性的皮囊，欺骗世人，做出懵懂无知的模样，这一纯一黠两种截然不同的属性很完美的在他的身上杂糅在一起，这是成长赠予他的礼物。  
他长在南边的一个小城市里，和单亲的父亲相依为命，打小就聪慧的他，学任何东西都很快，学校里的功课如此，社会上的交际亦如此。大抵是聪明的人都没定性，很快，他就厌了，厌倦了学校千篇一律的单调日子，他开始逃学，和当地的小混混们一起同流合污。就是在那个时候，他认识了苏汉伟，两个小娃娃年纪相仿，志趣相投，三两句话便成了好朋友。  
与赵志铭不一样，苏汉伟是个彻头彻尾的小混混，在学校的时候就不会读书，为了谋求出路这才早早辍学，出来混社会，赵志铭跟着他一起，滑溜的游走于各个帮派里，上到大佬下至马仔，谁都可以支使他们。苏汉伟对此无所谓，反正他能从那些大哥手下赚口饭吃，对于当时年纪尚幼的他而言，还是件很赚的事。赵志铭更是无所谓，他本来就是跟着苏汉伟打发时间，消磨青春便是，两人倒每天都乐呵的过着没有未来的日子。  
不过是金子总会发光，别看苏汉伟个子小小，但他身手不凡又敢打敢拼，没多久便被帮派里的高层相中，一路升了上去。赵志铭觉得跟着苏汉伟是个机会，便果断的从逃学变成了辍学，跟着他混。不过他做的一切都是瞒着家中父亲的，在外头跟着苏汉伟为非作歹作威作福，一回到家里就装成按时归家的三好学生模样，也就是在那个欺上瞒下的时期，赵志铭练出了一身精湛的演技——他成功的骗过了世上最了解他的人，他最亲密的父亲。  
虽然那个时候，日子过得混乱，但对于赵志铭而言却很愉快，什么都不用想，成天跟着苏汉伟插科打诨，见到比他们强的大哥，就曲意逢迎，赵志铭生了一张善说甜言蜜语的嘴，把那些大哥们哄得开心了，他和苏汉伟就在那些人的庇护下更无法无天了。  
但日子随着他们的成长，变得不一样了。曾经是放着蜜糖的水，随着时间的推移沉淀出了杂质，味道也窜了。所有少年的恣意在分化的那一刻，戛然而止了——苏汉伟还好，他分化成了Beta，而他成了却变成了任何鱼肉的可怜Omega。  
在成为Omega的那一天，赵志铭哭了，向下耷拉的眉眼让他看起来更悲伤了。  
苏汉伟抱着他，不断地安慰他，同他说现在Omega已经有很完备的法律保护，地位可以和beta一样了，社会上有不少Omega功成名就，扬名立万的。赵志铭问他都有谁，苏汉伟支吾了半天也说不出一个名字来，最后沮丧地道了歉。结果赵志铭反倒被他逗乐了，不再哭了。  
苏汉伟虽然安慰住了他，但同时也委婉地建议了他:“爱萝莉，回去读书吧。”  
爱萝莉是赵志铭的诨名，在道上混得总会给自己起个代号，来增加一起神秘的色彩。他当时为图个好玩，就随口取了个爱萝莉，结果这个诨名便一直跟着他好久。特别是苏汉伟的普通话说的不好，总是把赵志铭中所有的h全吞没了，反倒是爱萝莉三个字念得顺口，便总叫他爱萝莉。而现在苏汉伟用最亲密的称呼，向他宣布了最残忍的死刑，赵志铭这一回却难受得连眼泪都没有了。  
他知道苏汉伟是为了他好，在道上混得都是Alpha，再不济的也得是个beta，像他这样的Omega若是不及早逃离，只能沦为畜生的玩物，所以聪明如赵志铭，最后采纳了苏汉伟的建议。  
在同苏汉伟分别以后，赵志铭认真地用功了两个月，赶上了那一年的中考，以一个不高不低的成绩考入了本地一所还不错的高中，成了新晋的高中生。重回学校读书的赵志铭在读书闲暇时，总是会想起以前荒唐撒野的日子，偶尔在路上他能碰见苏汉伟，但对方却当做不认识他的样子，与他擦肩而过，连一个眼神也没分给他，赵志铭没有怨他，既然要断就应该断的彻底，断的干净，只是这不免让赵志铭错生出一种平行世界的奇妙感觉。仿佛过去的一切，都只是另一个宇宙空间里的一场绮丽的梦。  
梦终究会醒，有些事发生过就不可能不留痕迹，当梦醒的时候，现实总是让人不知所措。  
那天赵志铭如往常一样，一放学哪也没去，乖乖的回家，只是还没进家门，赵志铭就看见楼道口站了一些人，从打扮上看都不像是善茬。他的心猛然一跳，莫名感觉到一丝不安来。  
那伙人中的一个矮个子看到了他，推了推身边的人，指着他嘀咕了什么，随后那伙人都向他看了过来，赵志铭意识到不对劲，转身就要跑，却被人抓了过去。  
“就是这小子，他就是兮夜的小跟班。”  
“没错，我以前见过的，兮夜老是和他黏在一起。”  
赵志铭强压下心头的恐惧，装作无辜的问道:“兮夜是谁？大哥哥们是不是认错人了？”  
为首的高个打量了他一眼，问身边的人:“你们确定是他？他真的是爱萝莉？”  
“什么爱萝莉？”赵志铭依旧装糊涂的问道:“萝莉不是小女孩吗？我可是男生。”  
“闭嘴。”最先看到他的矮个子给了他一巴掌，“你就说你是不是赵志铭吧。”  
“不是。”赵志铭果断地否认了，随后更是眼也不眨的扯谎道:“我叫李爱德，我说了你们应该是认错人了。”  
众人见赵志铭一派坦然，仿佛自己真的是被人错认的无辜，一时也拿不准了，正要放了他。  
“你们这是在做什么？志铭这是你的朋友吗？”  
那是赵志铭熟悉地声音，来自于他的父亲，此刻对方就站在离他两米远的地方，叫着他的名字。赵志铭知道他躲不过了，恐惧立刻爬上了他的心头，不祥的预兆笼罩着他，他忍不住冲着对方大喊:“你快走。”  
这一声喊不仅仅是喊醒了抓他的人，也让他的父亲明白了什么，父亲几乎是在一瞬间冲上来，放倒了抓着他的人，身手矫捷竟有几分练家子的意思。  
父亲将赵志铭上下检查了一番，确定了他没有受伤，才舒了一口气。赵志铭瞧着父亲凌厉的眉眼，心里生出一丝奇怪的感觉，有什么东西在心底呼之欲出，他张了张口，正要开口发声，却被父亲狠狠地一巴掌打得左脸火辣，左耳嗡鸣。  
这是父亲第一次打他，赵志铭半天没有晃过神来，保持着被打侧了的脸，脑子乱糟糟的，无数真话假话在脑海里盘旋着，挤着他脑袋疼。随后，脸上出现了奇异的温热感，令人毛骨悚然的温度渗透肌肤，侵入了他的脑袋，所有思绪在一瞬间化为虚无，他的脑袋里只剩一片空白。  
等到赵志铭回过神来地时候，他正趴在木质的地板上，透过屋子里唯一的小天窗，看着外头阴沉沉的天气。  
他机械地爬了起来，跌跌撞撞地跑到门边，路上还踢翻了送来的未动过的饭菜，他发了疯似的敲打着门，双手被拍得红肿，但他却着了魔的不愿停下。  
被门声吵来的人，骂骂咧咧的开了门，一巴掌将他甩到地上，抽出了腰上的皮带，狠狠地抽在他的身上，嘴里还念念有词着。  
身体上的痛楚让赵志铭有了一丝现实感，飘忽在体外的意识似乎终于回到了身体里。他意识到，所有的一切都是真的，他成了无家可归的孤儿了。  
赵志铭觉得这个世界真是操蛋的可以，荒谬的几乎像是一本学校门口书店里出租的狗血小说，他身手不俗的父亲，以一种莫名其妙的方式离开了人世。哦，也不能说完全毫无逻辑，至少仁者心存善意，恶者却起杀心，初衷就决定了一种结局了吧。  
只是，那是他的父亲，这个世界上他唯一的亲人，赵志铭觉得他的世界崩塌了，顶着天的柱子轰趴倾倒。他以为没有什么比这更糟糕的了，他已经一无所有的坠入谷底了。  
然而，生活往往就是这样，你永远不知道它的下限在哪里，当赵志铭以为他跌无可跌的时候，那仅仅是他噩梦的开始，生活还将把他往更深的泥潭里拖去。  
那些人发现了，他是个Omega。  
初分化时的潮热期总是没有规律可言的，在经历了灭顶之灾后，潮热也找上了他，精神和肉体都没有放过折磨他的机会，他意识涣散地瘫在地上，散发出的信息素把看管他的人引了来，那人一检查，立刻发现了他是Omega的事实。  
他被带到了一个所谓老大的面前，那是一个中年男人，身材魁梧，品味奇差，十根指头上皆带着老式的款型笨重的大金戒指，那戒指擦过赵志铭的脸时，掀起了一股火辣辣的疼。  
抓他的人在那老大耳边嘀咕了好一会儿，那老大眯着鹰一般尖锐的眼，狞笑着:“都说虎父无犬子，但一个Omega，永远也翻不了天。”  
老大没有说错，一个Omega永远翻不了天，Alpha永远有治他的法子，很老派却很有用——标记。  
赵志铭在生理课上学习过标记的文字描述，但是真正切身体会过才知道，标记真是件可怕的事，这意味着在Alpha的信息素前，Omega将丧失所有的人格，成为对方脚下匍匐着的一条狗，沦为真真正正的奴隶。  
从自然角度上说，标记本身是件公平的事，Omega将自己交给了愿意托付一生的Alpha，Alpha也将一颗心赠予了Omega，一方能够控制行为，一方能够影响情绪，一赠一予很是公平。但是经由人文社会的价值评价后，一切便都变了，Omega成了Alpha的奴隶，而Alpha也不再感受Omega的情感，天平便倾斜了。  
老大标记了赵志铭，使他成了对方的专属物，但又被对方大方的共享了，他似乎成了一个玩具，连宠物都算不上的，廉价的玩物。  
有好几次可怕的折磨后，赵志铭都以为自己已经死了，但当清晨的曙光透过小天窗照在他的脸上时，冰冷的身体感受到了一丝暖意后，他才失望的想着，原来自己还活着。  
再后来，赵志铭变了，从一开始的反抗，变成了主动的迎合。那句名言怎么说的，生活像强奸，既然不能避免，那就享受吧。现在正是如此，既然避无可避，那就接受好了。他天生就是谄媚者，只要他愿意，无论对方是谁，都能尽兴而归。他的主动取悦了老大，为他换来了自由，虽然那只是带着镣铐的自由，但也聊胜于无，一切都好起来了。  
老大不是真正的黑帮大佬，只是帮里一个高层的干部，在他上头还有一个执掌生杀大权的死神。赵志铭看准了机会，在权利斗争之时，建议老大把自己作为礼物进献上去。  
“真是个不要脸的婊子。”老大狠狠地掐着赵志铭的腰，粗鲁地侵犯着他，一手掐上他的脖子:“得陇望蜀啊，这么快就想着往上爬了？用你这肮脏的身体？”  
赵志铭无所谓地笑了笑，强撑起身子，抱着老大，在他耳边带着喘息着甜蜜的呢喃道:“你说什么呢，你忘了，我是你的呀。”说着颤抖着执起对方的手，一只放在自己的肚子上，另一只放在了他的腺体上:“里里外外都是你的。”  
“操，你个妖精。”老大狠狠地骂了一句，随后更加卖力的操弄起来，赵志铭的脑袋瘫靠在对方的肩上，脸上露出了奇异的笑来，他知道对方同意了。  
之后，赵志铭被当作礼物送给了帮派首领，并意料之中的获得了首领的宠爱——没有人会拒绝一个绝世尤物。  
但赵志铭也敏锐的察觉到了，首领对他的顾忌，他们之间总隔着说不清道不明的阻碍。直到一次性爱中，赵志铭看到了，首领看着他腺体处一闪而过的深沉，他便全明白了，没有哪个Alpha会真正相信别人的Omega。  
所以，赵志铭做了一个决定，偷偷的去做了手术，清除Alpha和Omega连接的手术。  
这个手术在Omega保护法日益完善的今天很普遍，但彼时的赵志铭才只有17岁，是未成年人，正规机构是不允许为他做这项手术的。好在有买卖就会有市场，只要付够钱，就能在黑诊所里做这项手术。  
赵志铭一辈子都忘不掉在那诊所里的经历，昏暗的房间里充斥着刺鼻的消毒水的味道，为他手术的医生穿着的白大褂上有不少脏污，显得发灰不洁，医生冷笑着看着他，用不知道是否消毒干净的手术器具在他的腺体上切割刮剜，仿佛他是个不知自爱的青春期少年，在爱侣三两句的蜜语中犯下大错，而不得不在阴暗的角落里试图销毁证据一般。  
手术很漫长，确切的说是因为不顺利而导致的漫长。赵志铭醒过来地时候，已经是深夜了，太阳早已从初生时落到不知何处了。医生告诉他，他术后大出血，险些就要命丧手术台上了。  
赵志铭无所谓地笑了笑，穿好衣服，付好钱，摸了摸腺体，死里逃生给他带来了一种新生感，脱胎换骨了一般，身心都轻盈了，精神上的解脱带着他超脱了身体上的疲倦，纵然失去了五分之一的血液，但他也不觉得难受。  
才消除了标记，赵志铭转头就将自己的自由又一次的交了出来，这一次是他心甘情愿的，他献出的不是爱情，而是忠诚。这个举动取悦了首领，他们之间隔着的东西，在赵志铭低下头颅献上所有的一刻，顷刻消失了。  
赵志铭成了首领名正言顺的宠物，当老大知道了赵志铭的背叛后勃然大怒，只是愤怒与懊悔成了休止符上最后的记录，永远的定格在了老大的脸上。  
滔天恨意随着一十二条生命的消逝，归位了虚无。  
“这下你该满意了吧。”首领从后头抱住了赵志铭，轻轻舔舐着他的耳垂，“我可是为了你失去了一员猛将啊。”  
赵志铭不置可否地笑了笑，转过头吻住了首领的唇，歪着头，笑得明艳:“那我要怎么才能补偿您呢？”  
首领挑眉一笑，将人抱到床上:“你永远都知道该如何做。”  
赵志铭得意地笑了起来。  
也许是压在心头上的枷锁终于被去掉了，赵志铭真真正正地享受了一次性爱带来的快感，坐在首领的身上，胡乱地迎来了高潮，眼前暂时失明的黑暗，自黑暗中炸开了象征着黎明的启明之光，那是赵志铭第一看到星光。  
当视觉恢复后，赵志铭低下了高仰着的脖子，温柔地看着首领，笑道:“如果能早遇到你该多好啊，如果能早一点。”  
首领抚上他的腰，将人拉了下来，吻了吻他:“现在也不迟，所有的事情都过去了，萝莉，我们可以重新开始。”  
赵志铭趴在在地肩窝处，将脸埋进枕头里，闷声道:“不，都太迟了。”  
首领刚想问他什么太迟了，却发现自己已经说不出话来了，一股血腥从他口中涌了出来。赵志铭自他肩上抬起头，又重新坐着，居高临下的看着他，笑得一派天真无邪:“你是这场噩梦中唯一的美梦，但是，如果不能清除干净，我就永远无法从这场梦魇中醒来，现在是时候醒来了。”说着赵志铭抬起手，将染血的匕首插进了对方的胸膛。  
他又俯下身子，贴在首领的胸膛，听着胸膛之中那颗心，一点点失去活力，最后变成死寂。他扬起嘴角，眼睛弯出了月牙，眼角笑出了泪花。  
赵志铭就这么静静地趴伏着，直到外头传来了嘈杂的声音，门被人重重地打开来。  
赵志铭缓过神来，旁若无人的立起身子，勾着滑落到臂膀上的领子，将松垮着露出大半胸脯的衣服穿好，侧过脸去，看到了一张熟脸，不喜不悲道:“啊，是你啊，兮夜。”  
苏汉伟听人说过赵志铭的遭遇，但他亲眼见到后，还是腿软了，扑棱着上前，跪在赵志铭的脚下，抱着对方就是嚎啕大哭，嘴里不断道歉，不断忏悔，是他害了赵志铭。  
赵志铭则温柔地摸着苏汉伟埋进他腹部的头，缓缓地拿起杀死了首领的匕首，在离对方脖子仅仅一厘米处时，停住了，他垂下了胳膊，松开了手掌，让匕首坠落到地上。  
原来苏汉伟只不过是帮派斗争里的一只替罪羊，是另一派势力对付老大的一颗棋子，好在他命大，逃出生天，但这里却也不能再待故乡了，于是他选择远走他乡闯荡。在机缘巧合之下，苏汉伟进入了WE，并凭借不俗实力一步步成为了核心成员，这才又了今天的这场复仇记。  
“你有什么打算？”苏汉伟问道。  
赵志铭从手指上取下一枚戒指，对着光看了看:“一个Omega能做什么？读书呗，把这三年的课补回来。”  
苏汉伟看了一眼赵志铭手上地戒指，他方才也在死去首领的手指上看到过，“你不能再待这里了，他...他还有一些幸存的家人，我的手下没找到，也许会来报仇。”  
“我知道。”赵志铭说道，“我没打算待在这里，我又不傻。”  
“那你要不要和我...”  
“不。”赵志铭斩钉截铁地打断了苏汉伟:“兮夜我不恨你，和你一起玩闹的日子是我目前最快乐的一段记忆，所以，你不用愧疚。”  
苏汉伟踌躇着说道:“但毕竟这事因我而起，我想补偿你。”  
“或许我的遭遇不过是咎由自取罢了，是我先种了因，才结了这些果的。”赵志铭见苏汉伟仍有话说，抬手制止了他，“人总要为自己的选择付出代价的，虽然这的确很惨重。”  
“那你打算去哪？”  
“不知道，但总有地方去吧，世界这么大，我总能找到一个家吧。”赵志铭站起身来，将手中的戒指重重地抛出去，“以后，我们就不要再见面了吧。”  
苏汉伟愣住了，抬起头怔怔地看向赵志铭。  
赵志铭笑了笑:“我不恨你，但我们也做不成朋友了，相忘于江湖吧。”说完摆摆手，留给了苏汉伟一个背影。  
苏汉伟就这么呆愣着看着赵志铭的背影，久久才回过神来，他猛的想起来了，赵志铭似乎没有再叫过他的名字。爱萝莉于苏汉伟，一如苏汉伟于赵志铭，都是一种亲密称谓，但当这份亲密不再时，苏汉伟知道，有些事真的不复从前了，有些感情也就此断干净了。  
与苏汉伟分开后，赵志铭又做了一次消除标记的手术，这回他倒是成年了，可以到正规的医院里接受正规的手术了，不过从结果来看，似乎正规与不正规并没有太大的差别，他又经历了一场不顺利的手术，这一次他几乎送去了半条命，好在他是个杂草般的贱命，在鬼门关溜达了一遭，最后还是溜达回来了。  
在医院里住了半年，赵志铭回到了曾经的家，没有人打扫的屋子满是灰尘，赵志铭被粉尘呛得直咳嗽，咳得眼睛里流出泪来。他一边打扫着，一边整理父亲生前的物品，整着整着，他发现了父亲生前的日记，里头记着不少旧事。前半本基本上记录了父亲的前半生，后半本则满满的是关于他的。  
父亲的日记并不长，每一次不过寥寥几笔，但还是能从中读出父亲的心情，从他出生，他第一次学走路，第一次说话，第一次学车，第一次挨骂，第一次打架…有喜有怒，有担忧有期许，看得赵志铭眼泪止不住地往下落。  
他抱着父亲的日记本，喃喃着:“你早说想让我成为别人家的孩子嘛，你早说或许一切就都不一样了啊。你的心愿，我总是会竭尽所能去做的啊。”  
之后赵志铭把房子卖了，带着所有家当和父亲的日记本，孤身一人去了魔都，据说那是他出生的地方，赵志铭想那就算落叶归根吧，让一切也结束在那里。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 文中的abo设定呢，o的潮热期就和女生经期一样，但我个人实在是不喜欢发情期这个说法，所以设定就是潮热期和排卵期差不多，信息素成为一种具有性吸引的荷尔蒙，只是增加性爱的可能性，不做也可以的那种设定。原谅我，我实在写不出一发情期就一定要做爱的动物行为，虽然我吃，但是我自己写不出来，人毕竟是有理智的…我自己写文，过不去这坎


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 伪妹萝！真多萝！另外有一些一句话cp

宴会最终定在了月底，合着月度会议一起举行。  
这天，李汭燦早早地便回了家，把自己从头到脚都整理了一遍，难得见他一身西装革履的打扮，与平日里穿着Supreme的样子有很大不同。  
赵志铭笑他:“老哥这么正式的？”  
李汭燦不舒服的扭了扭脖子，摊了摊手:“没办法，这回是明凯搞的宴会，我要是不穿得正式点，他会一直念我，我烦。”  
赵志铭难得见李汭燦一副吃瘪的表情，哈哈大笑起来，李汭燦瞥了他身上的衣服一眼，问道:“你身上是从哪里弄来的衣服？”  
赵志铭张开双臂，得意地转了一圈:“怎么样？”  
“不怎么样，像偷穿了大人衣服的小鬼头。”李汭燦拽着人的手，把赵志铭拉近了些，“啧，E的祖传西装啊，我记得田野那家伙穿了一次以后就再也不穿了。我也有那么一件，不过不知道扔哪里去了，你穿上那件至少比这件好。”  
“我也没办法啊，又不是为我专门定做的，随便找来的旧衣服，穿着还算应景吧，多表忠心啊。”  
李汭燦看着被拖拉到地上的长裤腿，笑道:“你这砸场的吧，这西服被你穿成这样。不过这西服的原主人个子还挺高，裤腿挺长的。”  
赵志铭一下子没了兴致，摆摆手挣开了李汭燦，恹恹道:“随便淘来的，我怎么知道这么不合身。”说着顺势把衣服脱了去。  
“啊。”李汭燦突然怪叫一声，“爱萝莉你真搞。”  
赵志铭挑眉看他，就见对方正直勾勾地盯着他褪去一半西裤的腿，确切的说是盯着他衬衫遮挡下的腿根子，知道李汭燦在想什么的赵志铭不由翻了个白眼:“老哥我们一会还要去参加你凯爹的宴会呢，你是想我死啊？”  
李汭燦笑眯眯地抱住赵志铭，啃着他的颈上脆弱的喉结，支吾道:“不怕，我们俩一起死。”说着不给赵志铭任何地机会，开始了他的作死向“殉情”行为。  
原本李汭燦和赵志铭是计划在五点前抵达明凯在郊区的半山别墅，结果这么一折腾，两个人七点才紧赶慢赶的在宴会正式开始前一刻赶到了。  
李汭燦携赵志铭到场的时候，宴会邀请的人基本已经到齐了，明凯正同道上老一辈的人在说话，无暇顾及踩点来的李汭燦，这对李汭燦来说算是不幸中的万幸。但田野却不然，他打从一入宴开始便开始寻找李汭燦的身影，这人一到，他立刻就发现了。  
“李狗多，这就是你说的那位？”田野手里执着一支香槟杯，缓缓走来，他今天依旧穿着他钟爱的Gucci定制西装，颀长的身形被贴合的西装衬得十分好看。  
李汭燦把赵志铭往前推了推:“人带来了，你看过了。”随后又把人拽到身后头藏起来:“看过就完事了。”  
田野见状哈哈大笑起来:“李狗多你倒是把人藏着严实，我又不会把他吃了。”  
“那不好说。”  
“人不错。”田野抿了一口香槟，侧过头，眼睛看向宴会中的人群，很官方却又漫不经心的回了一句。  
李汭燦一挑眉，阴阳怪气的发出一声奇怪的声音来。  
田野拿眼觑了李汭燦一眼，突然一笑，快步绕到李汭燦身后，抓住了赵志铭的胳膊:“人借我一会儿。”  
李汭燦刚想回话，田野便抬了抬下巴，虚指了一下:“凯爹找你，人，我帮你照看着，别不识好赖。”  
李汭燦看来一眼向他走来的明凯的手下，问道:“人可以借你，给点提示。”  
“听说来了个新人，具体的我也不太清楚，凯爹没细说，但我从阿布那里看到的情报，那个新人很有可能和你组搭档。”田野指了指宴会角落的全志愿:“看到落单的全志愿了吗？”  
“啊，真搞。”李汭燦立刻明白了落单的全志愿意味着什么，烦躁的想要抓抓自己的头发，但手才碰到就被赵志铭拉了下来，只得作罢:“搭档就搭档吧，人给我看好了。”  
田野笑骂了一句:“别得了便宜还卖乖。”说着就牵着赵志铭走了远了。  
田野拉着赵志铭穿越人潮，径直走到了别墅一楼拐角处的一间房中，把门反锁了起来。  
赵志铭挑眉打量着眼前这位从头到脚都打扮地精致的小少爷，对方怎么看都像是被捧在手心里呵护着的，含着金汤匙长大的小少爷，金贵且天真，与他这等随风长的杂草有着云泥之别，但赵志铭不会傻到被田野迷惑性的外表所欺骗，他们骨子里有着相同的东西，都是伪装成无辜的狡猾，他笑道:“小少爷这是做什么？”  
田野笑着捏住了赵志铭的下巴:“你说呢，一个单身的Alpha和一个落单的Omega，李汭燦应该还没标记你，对吧！”  
田野虽然在问，可是语气却是肯定的，他太了解李汭燦了，一心扑倒事业上头，得了空就一个人不知道跑到什么犄角旮旯里做他的旅行乌龟，床伴于他不过是叫之则来挥之则去的玩具，这样的人可不会想去标记什么Omega，给自己脖子上栓根缰绳。  
赵志铭倒无所谓，手臂环上田野的脖子，在他耳边轻声道:“我可不知道会发生什么，小少爷要告诉我吗？”  
“你果然是有勾引人的手段。”田野笑着将赵志铭的双手压在墙上，轻吻着他的脖子，另一只手则开始在赵志铭的身上游走起来，引得赵志铭发出喘息的呻吟来。  
赵志铭被田野吻的迷糊，不由想:田野不愧是游走交际圈里的高手，他的吻技比李汭燦好了不知多少，光是吻就能让他陷入如梦如幻的境地中。  
田野不但吻技好，关于情爱的一切，他似乎都很在行，平常里他是惯被人伺候的那一个，但不代表他不谙此道，他天生聪慧，即使是被人伺候的那一个也能摸清其中的门道奥妙，更别说他今天有意要弄赵志铭，更是上了些心。他对于程度的把控是极好，如果说李汭燦是个残暴的控制狂，那田野便是精准的控制狂，所有的一切都被他精准的把控在了一个区间里，既不会过分温柔，又不会过分粗暴，在粗暴和温柔间不断转换，让赵志铭前一刻才生出了自己是被人捧在手心里呵护的幸福错觉，又再下一秒感觉自己是被人任意蹂躏的玩物，仅仅只是吻，就让赵志铭沉沦其中。  
就在赵志铭以为田野要继续下去时，对方却停了下来，低声笑着，拿出手机来，对着赵志铭，将他的淫靡的样子拍了下来。  
闪光灯刺痛了赵志铭的眼睛，在他的虹膜上留下了短暂的白色斑点，赵志铭回过神来，从欲望中脱离，他冷静的看了看田野的手机，笑道:“小少爷难道是不行了？”  
田野摇了摇手机:“真应该让李狗多看看你这幅样子。”  
“他应该经常见到，他的手段比之小少爷也是不逞多让的。”赵志铭笑着又攀搭上了田野的脖子，笑道:“小少爷莫不是怕了？怕得罪李汭燦？”  
田野不答，伸手勾勒着赵志铭的眉眼，仿佛在触摸一件珍贵的艺术品，他不得不承认，赵志铭的眉眼生得不错，为他寡淡的长相加了不少分，光是这一双精致的眉眼，便衬得他娇媚不少。  
“你觉得我是怕了李汭燦，所以不敢拿你如何？”田野睁着一双黑溜溜的眼睛，里头闪着一片流光，像是吃了一惊的可爱小孩，用软糯的声音说道:“怕，是你的说辞，想听听我的说法吗？”  
赵志铭挑眉，期待着田野能说出什么不一样的言论来。  
田野将头凑到了赵志铭的耳边，轻轻地舔了舔他的耳垂，使他浑身过电般颤栗了一下，随即笑道:“不是我敢不敢，而是你值不值。”  
田野笑着整了整衣服，晾着赵志铭自个往门口走去，在握着门把时，忽的转过头去，笑眯眯道:“你还是待在这里吧李汭燦过来看到你这个样子，应该会喜欢的。”说完就开了门。  
门外刚好有人路过，悄无声息地，见到从里头出来的田野，不由停下了脚步。  
田野见是熟人，忙笑着打了招呼:“马哥。”  
对方点了点头，算是给了回应，眼睛却越过田野看向了屋子里，借着窗子透下的月光，似乎看清了里面人的脸。  
田野察觉到了对方的视线，不着痕迹的关上了门，问道:“怎么了？”  
对方摇了摇头:“没什么。”  
韩金，年纪比田野大不了几岁，却是个老江湖，资历很深，在道上被人尊称一声马哥。别看此人独来独往不依附哪方势力，道上的人却极尊敬他，无论去到哪里，都颇深礼遇，明凯也是他的好朋友。只是这人脾气有些古怪，但凡是他不愿意回答的事，费尽心思也是枉然。田野借着明凯的关系与韩金有几分交情，自然也知道韩金不想回的话，早些终止才是不让自己尴尬的明智之举。  
“早知道马哥要来，我就去洋房把人都请了来，把宴会办成个火锅会，那多有意思。”田野笑道，他听闻韩金这几年好去洋房吃火锅，想巴结他的人甚至动了心思将洋房买了下来，给他做寿礼送了去。  
韩金摆了摆手:“吃腻了，是胡建鑫喜欢，才陪着他又去了几次。”  
“说起这个，小胡呢？”田野张望了一番:“今天怎么没见他跟着？”  
“明凯请了小平。”  
此话一出，田野便明白了。  
说起来韩金这人除了人脉之广令人咋舌外，他的感情也是充满传奇。他和陈博是道上有名的夫夫，两人少年相识，一路携手共享繁华也历经疾苦，对于彼此而言，红玫瑰是他，白月光也是他，但凡两人一道现身，必是旁若无人的秀恩爱。不过你若说他们如胶似漆，眼中只有对方再容不下他人，倒也不尽然，他们的关系极为开放，各自在外头也是有旁人作伴相陪着的，真真正正是做到了家中红旗不倒，外头彩旗飘飘。当然，只要有陈博在，韩金便不会将他的玩伴带在身边，什么小胡蛇蛇，都抛到脑后去了。  
“那平哥到了吗？”田野不动声色地领着韩金往花园走去。  
“还没，不过快了。”韩金瞥了一眼关上的门，很快便不放在心上，随着田野一道出去了。  
赵志铭听着门外没了动静，这才穿戴整齐地走了出去。他没有往花园走去，而是在别墅里游荡起来。  
这座别墅是明凯名下最早的房产，不知道是不是因为明凯恋旧，就算之后又买了不少房产，E搬了不少基地，他始终待在这里。  
别墅虽然有一个极大的花园，但它本身却不大，只有三层结构，若是将宴会放在屋内开，估计得挤得人摩肩接踵的。  
赵志铭一路往上走，一层一层的参观着，别墅的结构很简单，客卧设在一楼，二楼则是明凯的主卧房，书房，衣帽间一类的，属于明凯的私人领地，三楼倒是闲置着的，不过这一层房间却也不少的，且都布置的满满当当的。  
赵志铭打开了其中一间房，里头被布置的很温馨，壁纸是粉蓝色的，家具则是涂上了米黄色的漆，看起来显得有些幼稚可爱。  
赵志铭想着这或许是小少爷的小时候的儿童房。  
随后他又打开了另一间房间，这回是一间衣帽间，里头整整齐齐的挂着各式各样的男士装，不过那尺码怎么看也不像是明凯的，当然也不像是田野的，至少他们大多不是Gucci的。赵志铭随手取了一件，在镜子前比了比，不由吐了吐舌头，自己仿佛进了是大人的衣帽间似的，裤子腿都垂到了地上。  
赵志铭没有任何留恋的又进入了下一间房，这一回是卧室。  
这间卧室布置地很违和，是粉色夹杂着黑白灰，肃穆带着几分调皮灵动，看得人心里生出一丝异样的情绪来。  
赵志铭坐到了大床上，摸了摸真丝的被面，打量着四周，莫名的亲切起来，亲切的他想做些放肆的事来。  
事实上，赵志铭不是个想象派，而是实打实的实践派。他倒在床上，将外套脱去，扯掉了领带，绑了嘴，又扒开了衣领，露出了胸膛来，并用手在胸口上掐出了点点红痕。眼睛中因疼痛而流下生理性泪水，显得楚楚可怜。他摆好了姿势，拿出手机拍了一张照片，将其发送给了李汭燦。  
没一会儿，李汭燦就回信了:“在哪。”  
赵志铭却故意卖关子的回道:“勇士的礼物只赠予付出辛劳的勇者。”  
将消息发送出去后，李汭燦没有再回复，赵志铭知道，对方肯定已经开始在找自己了，笑了笑，瘫倒在床上，用手自己的身上来回抚摸着，从胸口上玉立着的蕊尖到身下的神秘的幽道，赵志铭低吟着柔成一汪水似的。  
当李汭燦找来时，赵志铭已经把自己挑逗地极媚，见李汭燦进来了，自觉地张开了双腿，引诱着勇士摘取他英勇的勋章。  
李汭燦双眸一暗，衣服也来不及脱去，径直走到窗边，将人拉了起来，狠狠操弄起来。  
这是明凯的别墅，躺在别人的床上，花园里是道上有头有脸的大人物，在一片热闹的觥筹交错的盛宴时，他们两人躲避人群，在无人的角落里做这些亵狎的勾当，刺激感成了一味佐料，使得这场性爱更添有一番情趣。  
赵志铭压着嗓子，低低的呻吟着，狠狠地咬着唇，不让更多的呻吟声溢出口中。  
但李汭燦显然已经变成了失去理智的野兽，他不断发狠的操弄着怀抱里的人，一下比一下更用力，他像是一个探险家，竭尽全力的探寻着曲径通幽后的宝藏。  
赵志铭被他弄得意识涣散，眼前接连闪现出星光，如夏日火花，一簇一簇，不停歇的绽放着，他沉沦着放逐着自我，在攀上高峰的一刻，放声尖叫了出来。  
一切归于平静后，赵志铭坐在李汭燦的怀中，整个人有气无力的瘫着，脑袋无精打采地搁在李汭燦的肩上，身体还没从高潮中缓过来，不由自主的轻微颤抖着。  
无论是他还是李汭燦，都享受了一场无与伦比的性事，都累得不想动弹。  
这时，卧室的门被打开了，有人走了进来。  
赵志铭费劲地撑开眼皮，还没看清来人的长相，却先听到对方怒不可遏的声音。  
“你们在这做什么。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 永远不写会被查水表的肉文，我觉得这种程度应该算是安全线上的


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 为了点题而不得不开始的剧情，论被胡乱取题目而被迫费脑细胞是一种怎样的体验

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我努力做好一个情色写手，为了美好的情而持续奋斗着

啪的一声，房间的灯被打开了，LED的白光透过吊顶上奢华灯具的水晶，折射出了刺眼的光芒来，将整间屋子照得通亮。  
赵志铭教光晃得眼疼，撒娇似的将头往李汭燦的肩窝里埋，只余有一只眼睛，半阖着横斜看去。  
房门边站着一位着黑色西服的男人，瞧那衣服的贴合程度，绝非是随便从店中买回的成衣，想来是经由哪位业内的大师精心量制而成的。黑色显得人肃穆，但那人内里却兀的搭了一件粉色的衬衫，倒平添出了几分生气，显得平易近人。  
那人着装很有巧思，只可惜，此刻对方脸色苍白，连同着唇色也褪得干净，被衣服衬得越发明显。  
“是你凯爹。”赵志铭含糊的嘤咛着，恰卡进李汭燦肩窝口的唇，在说话间呼出了湿热的气，落在了李汭燦的肌肤上，引得对方一阵心猿意马。  
李汭燦心中暗暗骂了一句妖精，心想赵志铭真是唯恐天下不乱，这个时候还诱着他，语气则不咸不淡道:“凉凉。”说罢慢条斯理地将赵志铭从怀中放走，不慌不忙地将衣服穿好，随手往赵志铭身上盖了一件衣服，转过头来，没事人般的同明凯打招呼:“啊，凯爹。”  
明凯看着沾染上不洁痕迹的被面，气得浑身发抖，将手中的宽口杯高高举起，似要在下一刻狠狠掷于地上，却终是生生忍了下来，把杯子重重地放到了门边的矮柜上，发出了闷声巨响，仿佛那杯子已经碎在了上头。  
“出去。”明凯咬着牙命令着。  
李汭燦也看出了明凯是动了怒，不再说话刺激他，拉着赵志铭就要溜。  
可李汭燦想要在犯错的时候夹着尾巴做人，赵志铭却偏不遂他意。  
被李汭燦牵着手，赵志铭还娇嗔着左右晃着手臂，一副与爱人玩闹的样子，在行到与明凯比肩时，赵志铭侧过脸去，笑眯眯道:“床挺舒服的。”  
这不怕死的言论引得明凯侧目看他，这才看清了赵志铭的长相，精致的眉眼，黑白分明的瞳仁，纯粹中透着一股欲的娇媚，那模样教明凯一阵恍惚，记忆中的凋华枯木似又抽芽吐蕊，于荒芜中重生，一种失而复得的奇妙情感在心湖中荡漾出涟漪。  
“站住。”明凯叫住了正要离去的伴侣，问道:“你叫什么名字。”  
李汭燦将人不着痕迹的拉到身后，藏得严实，笑眯眯道:“凯爹我错了，饶了我吧。”  
李汭燦的笑是抿着嘴的笑，像一只狡猾的狐狸，从弯着的眼睛中，能瞧见到露出一点的瞳仁，里头闪着危险的流光，被眼睑包裹住大半而遮掩的情感，还是不经意的漏了出来，看得人不寒而栗。  
明凯盯着李汭燦许久，随后笑了笑，方才僵着的脸变得和蔼可亲起来:“你们这些年轻人，就是胆子大，玩得疯，我年轻的时候也做了不少荒唐事来，现在老了，还有几分羡慕你们的活力。”  
明凯这话算是放了行，默认了不再追究。李汭燦暗自松了口气，他确实是组织所仰仗的战斗力，这是明凯和姬星纵容他恣意妄为的资本，但他却不能恃宠而骄，对明凯该有的尊重和敬畏是不可缺少的。永远不要触碰底线，是李汭燦还在S的时候就从别人身上学到的真理。而对于明凯，至高无上的权力与威信，便是他不可触碰的底线。  
明凯又看了赵志铭一眼，对方原是面无表情的放空自我，见明凯看自己，立刻眯着眼笑了起来，如山花灿烂。  
“新宠？”明凯问道。  
李汭燦如实点了点头。  
明凯笑道:“难得见你带人。”  
李汭燦不在意道:“田野央着我带的，他好奇心重又难缠的很，凯爹你应该知道的，我拒绝不了他。”  
李汭燦打准主意要把事情一股脑全往田野身上推，以明凯对田野的宠爱，这事便能就此翻篇了。  
果然，明凯听了李汭燦的话，便真的不在意赵志铭的事，点了点头，放李汭燦他们离开了。  
不过与李汭燦想的不同，明凯的不追究并非是出自对田野的宠爱，而是李汭燦的回话让他很是满意。  
李汭燦是难得的人才，但他本就是出身S的小少爷，若不是少年的意气用事，怎么也便宜不到他们E。对于李汭燦，明凯的态度一直谨慎，不能管得太松，也不能束缚的太紧，前者会让李汭燦无法无天目中无人，后者却会将人逼走造成不可挽回的损失。一个没有牵绊的强者，往往是掌权人最忌惮的。明凯想到很多法子绑住李汭燦，却又都被他一一否决，最后只剩下了一个——姻亲。  
明凯对于自己儿子的手段一向很放心，只是田野原先和金赫奎纠缠不清着，他便不好促成这桩买卖。如今金赫奎回了K区，李汭燦对田野态度又如此之好，先前断了的念头便有活络了起来。  
心情一片大好，明凯瞧着那脏污凌乱的大床也不再那般烦躁，却仍是不太舒坦，叫了佣人上来，吩咐着将房间重新翻修一遍，地板重铺墙壁重刷，家具摆设通通换新，屋内任何犄角旮旯都必须打扫的仔仔细细一尘不染，这才消了气。  
李汭燦拉着赵志铭拐到了一楼的房间，那是田野带赵志铭去过的那间。人一进去，李汭燦就放下了笑脸，阴沉沉道:“明凯不是你能招惹的，放聪明些。”  
“我又没打算招惹那种大人物。”赵志铭笑嘻嘻的说道:“是那床真的太舒服了，有感而发一下行不行？”  
李汭燦自然不信赵志铭的鬼话，他知道赵志铭和田野一样，乖巧的外表下是同样的野与狡，但他不担心，这种充满活力而又古灵精怪的家伙，驯服他的过程无疑是一种享受。如同驯服一匹烈马，要让马匹奔跑后踢到筋疲力尽，想要驯服赵志铭这样的人，就要看着他使出浑身解数，看他能耐几何，滑头几何，在对方心思用尽之前，李汭燦只要像驯马师一样，坐稳马背就行，很显然这对李汭燦来说是轻而易举的事——赵志铭是逃不出他的手掌心的。  
李汭燦冷笑一声，掐着赵志铭的脖子，贴着他的耳边说道：“最好是这样。”说罢便又一次将对方的衣服扒了个干净，他可是要好好回应赵志铭方才的勾引。  
他胡作非为地把人弄哭成个泪人，啜泣着讨饶，咿呀着为他吟唱出一首淫糜的夜曲来。  
一场欢爱甫一结束，房门便被敲响了，外头的人似乎是等候了多时，听到里头动静过了，才合时得敲了门。  
“李汭燦快点给爷滚出来，IG那里来了人，一起去见见。”门外头的窥探者是田野，他大声的喊着，语气里带着一丝不耐烦和不易察觉出的得意。  
李汭燦一边打着领带一边去开门，对着外头的田野抱怨了一句：“吵死了。”  
田野一把抓住李汭燦还没打好的领带，放在自己的脖子上打好了结，才又将领带套回到李汭燦的脖子上，拽着领带将人拉近了些，笑道：“原来你喜欢这种调调的？也就一般般啊，下次我们也试试？我保证比这更有趣。”  
李汭燦知道田野是在打趣他，冲他呲牙咧嘴着漫天开起玩笑来：“行啊，那你到时候卖力点。”  
田野帮他整好了领带，凑到他的耳边，用只有两人才能听到的音量，低语道：“怎么卖力？卖力的被你上，还是卖力的上你？”  
李汭燦没趣的切了一声，不想再同田野耍嘴皮子。  
田野则双手搂着李汭燦的脖子，将下巴抵在对方的肩上，看着远处背光的赵志铭，对方标准的甜美笑容，似乎有了一丝强撑，眼睛里得笑意也褪了干净，仿佛是烟火燃尽后剩下的死灰，了无生气。田野满意的笑了起来，在李汭燦的耳边啃了一口，引得对方怪叫了一声，这才放过李汭燦：“好了，整理完了就跟我走吧，今天是Rookie带人来的，别让你的老朋友等急了。”  
李汭燦听到宋义进来了，忙跟着田野要走，才一出门，又与路过的韩金撞了个正着。  
韩金看了看田野和李汭燦，又看了看房间里的赵志铭，目光来回在三人之间来回打转着，木这张脸，眼睛眨巴眨巴的，透露出韩金心里蠢蠢欲动的好奇心。  
田野心中感叹着韩金这撞破情事的能力真是一等一的准，脸上则展笑道：“平哥还没来吗？”  
韩金摇了摇头：“小平来了，我找明凯有些事。”  
田野将房间门合上，问道：“要我领马哥过去吗？”  
“不用。”韩金摇了摇头：“我大概知道明凯在哪。”  
田野点了点头，又指了指李汭燦：“那我和李汭燦就先走了？”  
韩金点了点头，与田野和李汭燦告了别，一个人慢悠悠地往楼上走。走到一半的时候，突然脑中灵光一闪：“啊，是那个人啊，难怪眼熟。不过他不是兮夜的情人吗？怎么又和E的人纠缠不清了？”  
韩金曾经见过赵志铭，是很短暂的一瞥，那是好多年以前，彼时他还只是一个籍籍无名的小人物，帮着同样还是小人物的兮夜找不厚道的老东家报仇，就是在那个时候，他见过赵志铭一面，于兵荒马乱中伫立着的坚强不倒的单薄身影，是很具冲击力的画面，这么些年，韩金一直留有印象。  
就在韩金思索间，明凯从三楼走了下来。  
“怎么了？”明凯问道。  
韩金摇了摇头，把方才的事都抛到一边，很快地向三楼看了一眼，说道：“是刘青松，你知道他最近在城东新开了个酒吧，问我们等一会要不要一起去坐坐？”  
明凯疲倦地摆了摆手：“算了，下次再找时间吧。”  
这个回答不出韩金意料，他又很快地看了一眼三楼，有不少佣人进进出出的，心中也了然了，那里似乎是一个禁地，现在严封着的禁地闯进了不速之客来，明凯的心情不用想也知道不会好。“那行，我到时候帮你带句问候。”  
明凯点了点头，与韩金一道往花园走去。  
IG作为最近风头正盛的组织，能把他们的五虎将全请了来，让明凯的这次宴会增色不少。  
李汭燦与宋义进是旧识，一见面便有很多话要聊，而IG的王柳羿则是田野的头号迷弟，从道上名声鹊气之初，便将田野挂在嘴边，这回跟着宋义进来E的宴会，更是瞅准了机会，与田野亲切的攀谈起来，他的搭档喻文波只得配合着他，被迫跟着吹嘘着田野。这让原本就头大的喻文波更加头大起来，他实在是不明白他平日里酷爱装高冷的蓝哥是如何在偶像面前秒变甜心小迷弟，把马屁拍的他一个旁观者都没耳听的程度。  
而被人吹得天上有地下无的田野本人，则一边长袖善舞地同王柳羿和喻文波这对后起新秀亲切交谈着，一边不露声色地向远处同史森明说话的姜承錄看去，直到王柳羿和喻文波被其他人叫了去，他仍在打量着姜承錄。  
“在看什么？”李汭燦凑了过来，顺着田野的目光看过去：“史森明？我劝你别搅和进去。”  
田野不答反问：“什么搅进去？搅进什么里去？”  
李汭燦用下巴指了指史森明和喻文波：“这对初恋的前世今生能写成一本长篇小说了，深情这种东西总是黏糊唧唧的，你不会想再往里头插一脚粘一身吧？”  
“初恋？我还以为是明和宁呢？”  
李汭燦吓一跳，问道：“不是吧？这么乱的吗？”  
田野无所谓一笑：“那都是过去式了，再乱也都成历史了。老哥，人是活在当下的。无论过去如何，现在史森明是狗爷的副手，而喻文波的搭档是王柳羿，好坏不论，却都是最合适的。一旦站在了对立面，就是敌人了。最好的敌人，最坏的朋友。”  
“你和金赫奎也是吗？”李汭燦问道。  
田野沉默了，垂眸看着手里的酒杯，红酒上反射出的粼粼波光映在了田野的镜片上，一片摇曳的光影，掩去了镜片后、清眸中，说不清道不明的情感。无言半晌，田野才驴唇不对马嘴的说道：“我看得是姜承錄，这人贼猛，想认识认识。”  
田野的语气很平淡，没有一丝情感，像是无意识说出来的，仿佛是慌乱中不知所措下，胡乱找来的回话，不明白说的是什么，只凭直觉找来凑数的、与话题无关的规避深究的下下策，它托生于不落尴尬的意愿里，却往往更显尴尬。  
好在李汭燦难得善解人意一回，一把揽过田野的脖子：“想认识还不容易，走，我给你引荐一下，别搞得跟个情窦初开的小处男似的，躲在墙角意淫着梦中情人，你这样子，猥琐啊。”  
“给爷滚。”田野听着李汭燦的浑话，嘴上骂着，心情倒是舒畅不少，压在心头上的大石一移去，便开始同李汭燦斗起嘴来。  
李汭燦和田野有说有笑的场景，尽数被赵志铭看在眼里，他抱着膝，坐在落地窗边，缩成一团，看起来很是可怜。  
又剩他一个人了。赵志铭心想，明明方才还切身体会着如火的热情，身体里还留有欢愉的温度，可为什么转眼。就又剩下他一个了呢？  
赵志铭歪着头，直勾勾的看着花园里站着的一对金童，接受着至高无上的礼遇，嬉笑游走于光鲜亮丽之中，恣意张扬的模样让他好生羡慕。赵志铭的眸子像是失去了光彩的玻璃珠子，里头唯一闪着的光芒却偏偏是映着那花园中的两人而来的。  
是啊，他们是那么的般配，一同熠熠生辉。  
赵志铭苦笑了一阵，将衣服穿了起来，他感觉自己像是一个应召上门的妓子，让客人心满意足后，一个人孤零零的、偷偷摸摸得离开。他本身就是低到尘埃里的杂草，已经习惯了这些轻贱，但还是会有那么百万分之一的时候，他也会感到难过与悲伤，他也渴望被人视如珍宝，捧在手心呵护。  
低着头往大门走去，赵志铭自嘲地想着，这或许是上天的惩罚吧，曾经他有过成为至宝的机会，是他亲手毁掉了，不知感恩上天恩赐的暴殄天物之人，活该有这种下场。  
花园里明凯正同韩金说着话，扫视的目光不经意间看到了形单影只的赵志铭，难过地像是与母亲走散的幼崽，可怜兮兮的样子让他喉咙一紧，在他还没反应过来时，就已经向对方走去了。  
韩金刚要说话，就见明凯往别处走，狐疑的看了一眼，就于今晚第三次见到了赵志铭，韩金心想这一回倒是衣衫整齐了。他掏出手机，快速的打了一条短信。  
“有个有趣的故事。”  
人群中的陈博在攀谈的空挡掏出手机，看了一眼，抬眼去寻韩金的身影，不一会儿就看到了韩金拿着手机站在远处，他举了举手机似在问他，韩金很快又发了一条短信来。  
“一个漂亮男孩和一个家族的艳情故事。”  
陈博挑眉，对韩金口中的故事很感兴趣，回道：“我很期待。”随后又发了一条短信：“你带上你的故事，我带上我的酬劳，包你满意。”  
韩金看了眼手机，冲着伸出舌头舔着唇的陈博不置可否的笑了笑，将手机放回了口袋里，心想着刘青松那里还是不去了，还是早点回家得好。  
赵志铭正苦恼着要怎么离开明凯的别墅，这鬼地方方圆五公里连个鬼影都没有，更不可能叫到车，用叫车软件，这里方圆三公里都属于私人领地，人司机也不敢把车往狼窝里开啊，正踌躇间，有人叫住了他。  
“你，站住。”  
赵志铭回过神来，四下张望，见除了自己再无他人，想着应该是叫的自己，便茫然地转过头去，叫住他的人是明凯，此刻对方换了一件白色的西装，内里仍是一件粉色衬衫搭着的，不过样式却不一样了。  
“你要去哪里？”明凯问道。  
赵志铭怔怔着，迷糊地看着明凯，半天没回过神来，但却下意识道：“我想回家。”  
明凯一皱眉：“你家在哪？”  
“我没有家。”赵志铭回过神来，无神的眼眸里重新清亮灵动起来，笑眯眯道 ：“我没有家哦，明凯先生。”  
明凯瞥了一眼闹成一团的李汭燦和田野，说道：“你觉得这里怎么样？”  
赵志铭一愣，很快明白了明凯的意思，那是一种致命的诱惑，是一杯滴落了毒液的凉白开，以为无害，但只一口便是见血封喉，毙命当场。赵志铭复杂的看向明凯，眼前这个男人是黑道上名声赫赫的大人物，如今道上随便找个人来，问他倾慕何人，答案都千篇一律的寡然无趣。这样的人于赵志铭而言，是最万劫不复的选择，一旦越过雷池，就再回不了头了。他下意识的看向李汭燦，对方正与朋友谈笑风生着，手上也没闲着地掐着田野的脖子。  
明凯见半天无人应答，将视线转了回来，就见原本还在发愣着的赵志铭，突然歪着头，笑得灿烂：“是个适合当家的地方。”  
明凯勾唇一笑，向他伸出了手。  
月光如潮水，越过窗户漫进了屋子里，盈着半室的柔泽，荡漾着堪堪浸染到床上的一角。白色的被面上铺上了一角的光辉，反射出了醒目的光，在一层层卷曲着的如同涟漪的褶皱下，是欲遮未掩的麦色，一时间不知是纯白将麦色衬得成熟，还是麦色将纯白衬得明亮，唯有一点是可以确定的，两色交缠相佐，是视觉上最夺人眼球的盛宴。  
纯白的薄被随意地搭在赵志铭的身上，却将神秘的密林巧妙的遮挡着，少一分都将是图穷匕见。裸露在空气中的上半身，还带着与李汭燦交欢后留下的痕迹，那不洁的星星点点让他看起来更加娇媚放纵，极尽媚颜。  
赵志铭跪坐在床上，仿佛渴望救赎的信徒，虔诚的捧着明凯的手，如同主的神谕般，带着克制，小心翼翼的亲吻舔舐着。他只伸出一点舌尖，一下一下，或重或浅的舔着吻着，力度也罢，那伸出的恰到好处的舌尖也罢，都是黄金分割般完美的尺度，呈现出了最好的一切。  
明凯站在床边，垂眼看着坐在床上的人，对方抬着眼看他，一双流光的水眸黑白分明，却又满是情潮，欲染红痕。明明是极娇媚的模样，可是明凯觉得有什么不对，他说不上来，打从心底里涌出的违和感究竟从何而起，他不得而知，只是浑身都沉在不舒服的怪异里。他看着充满诱惑的可人儿，却生不出一丝该有的反应，这与他先前想的背道而驰，甚至于赵志铭表现出的模样，也不是他想象中的样子。  
应该更娇羞点，慌乱地错开着精致的细眼，脸上堆着单纯的笑，说话软乎乎的，如同整个人都软乎乎的，教人抱入怀中亲吻的可爱模样。  
明凯看着身段柔软的赵志铭，同样是软，却是截然不同的两种呈现方式，他目光一暗，这些不是他想要的。  
在赵志铭攀上明凯的一瞬间，明凯如梦中惊醒一般，很快地推开了赵志铭，赵志铭一愣，皱着眉看他。  
也不应该是这样，明凯心烦意乱的想着，不应该是这种表情，不应该是这种眼神，不对，一切都不对。  
所有的气氛都不对，这不符合明凯的要求，他骨子里的强迫症迫使他想逃离这里，而他确实这么做了，没有留个赵志铭任何表情，毫不留情的转身就走。  
“明凯先生。”赵志铭叫住了他，“这里，还适合当家吗？”  
赵志铭声音很低，小心翼翼的像是怕惊扰了醉梦的人。  
明凯顿住了脚步，回眸看了赵志铭，低着头坐在床上的他，显得那么无助和无措，他沉默半晌，才说道:“待会管家会将他的号码给你，想过来的话，他会帮你安排好的。”说完便开门离开了。  
赵志铭呆坐了一会儿，随后整个人向后倒，陷入松软的被子中，一手捂在眼睛上，无声的笑了起来。过了很久，赵志铭撤下了手，那笑得如同弯月的眼，是一面冰封的湖镜，没有一丝温度残存，而在那方寒冰之下，闪着一团暗火，一跳一跳的，带着将一切都焚烧殆尽的疯狂。


	7. Chapter 7

李汭燦是被剧烈的头疼疼醒的，带着晕眩和恶心感，扶着头坐起身来，在只有他一人的大床上发着呆，让大脑放空了好一会儿，李汭燦才缓过神来，摸索着从床头柜上取了眼镜戴上。视线恢复到一片清晰后，李汭菜看清了他现在所在的地方，是他当时买给赵志铭的房子，腻味点说，就是他和赵志铭的爱巢。

  
他怎么在这里？

  
李汭燦慢吞吞地掀了被子，从满是酒精沤得发酸的被窝里爬出来，一边往浴室走，一边回想昨晚发生的事。他带着赵志铭去了明凯的宴会，后来他跟着田野去见了宋义进，和IG的成员打了照面，随后又同几个K区来的旧相识闹了一阵，大家互相攒动着喝了些酒，他被哥哥们强行灌了不少酒，宴会还没散，他便已经醉得一塌糊涂了。

  
李汭燦打开了热水器的开关，温度刚好的热水自顶上的蓬头倾泻下来，将他蓬松的乱发打湿的趴了下来，皮肤在感受到水温的一刻舒服得起了一层细细密密的小疙瘩。李汭燦闭着眼想，应该是赵志铭把他带回来的，不然以田野或者是明凯的好客程度，他今天定是在别墅客房的床上醒来的。

  
这感觉倒是不错，不再是像孤魂野鬼一样倒头宿眠不问处，醉醒不知身何处。

  
这里好像变成一个家了。

  
李汭燦在初来C区时患过思乡病，那个时候语言不通，发挥又不好，想家想得紧，每次训练完后的深夜，他独自一人辗转在床上无法入眠的时候，他总是会不自觉的想到家乡的一切，然后睁眼到东方泛白。他曾经无数次在失利的挫败中拿起手机，一次次在将将要按下通讯录上“哥哥”两字的时候，硬生生的收回了手，他不敢将电话拨通，那似乎是一条不可逾越的红线，只要不触及到，他就觉得自己仍有力气去渡过一切困难，但一旦拨了出去，金汤上便裂出的一条缝隙，一切的无坚不摧都将土崩瓦解。李汭燦在这里没有归属感，这成了将他推逼向悬崖的压力，不想坠入万丈深渊，那就拼了命的往上爬，踩着遍地横尸登顶众生之上，最终成就Scout之名。

  
李汭燦从灰暗混乱的记忆回过神，关上了热水器，随意的在腰间围了一圈浴巾，一边擦着头发上的水，一边往客厅走去。

  
赵志铭不在家，李汭燦不知道他去哪了，通常李汭燦是不过问赵志铭去向的，不过赵志铭向来很有分寸，就算是出了门，该准备的饭菜也会准备的妥当，今天亦是如此。

  
只是，当李汭燦揭开罩子的时候，发现今天所有的菜色都不是他喜欢的口味，烤青鱼、茶碗蒸、味增汤、拌沙拉，还有一小碗纳豆，排除掉那碟少得可怜的泡菜，这完完全全就是日式早餐。李汭燦嫌恶的把其余的菜都推开，只取了那碟泡菜来，尝了一口就给全吐了出来，显然这个泡菜的味道也不符合李汭燦的口味。

  
李汭燦嘴里叼着筷子，踱到冰箱前，打开来一看，果然那泡菜不是赵志铭自己做的，而是从超市里买来的成品。方才还生出一丝暖意的李汭燦当即就撂了筷子，心想：和我耍什么脾气？难道我还缺给我做顿饭的人不成？随即冷笑一声，换了衣服摔门离开了。

  
露水情缘往往就是这样，来的快去的也快，几天不见面，对方是高是矮，是胖是瘦，是秋水剪瞳还是桃花勾人，无论是何模样都记不大清了，只模模糊糊的有那么些零星印象，转头一忙竟连这么些星点都化成流星消失不见了。李汭燦起初还想过赵志铭几回，不过一场声色犬马后，也就淡得差不多了。加之赵志铭没有再出现过，久而久之李汭燦竟然也把人给忘得彻底。

  
这天李汭燦刚做完高强度的训练，记起前几天田野提议要攒个局的事，便转头绕到了E包场的那家高级会所，径直上了七楼。

  
电梯门一开，李汭燦就看见田野和胡显昭站在落地窗边的台球桌上，田野正俯下身子，手里拿着击杆，欲要击球，胳膊折出了一个锐角，他纤细的臂膀上附着肌理清晰线条精致的肌肉，完美的好像一件精雕细琢的艺术品，勿怪乎男男女女都要被田野迷得五迷三道的，他确实是有这个资本。

  
田野听到动静，斜眼一看，见是李汭燦来了，便不再打球，直起身子，冲李汭燦笑骂道：“李汭燦，你又不当人。”

  
李汭燦从电梯门里走了出来，靠在了关上的门上，双手插在口袋里，歪着脖子挑眉看他。

  
田野一手支在杆子的顶上，一手叉着腰，笑道：“我拿你当兄弟，你却要给我找小妈，你说你是不是不当人？”

  
李汭燦眉头一皱，不明白田野话里的意思。

  
田野看着李汭燦的样子就猜到了缘由，继续俯下身子，找了个好角度，不嫌事大的说道：“就是你上次带去的那个，他现在成了凯爹的新宠。”说完重重地打了一杆，黑球被撞进了球洞中，又扭头笑道：“凯爹可是把他藏得紧，别墅都快成藏娇的金屋了。”

  
经由田野这么一提起，李汭燦又想起了赵志铭来，精致的眼睛，毛绒绒的眉发，以及对方失神动情的模样，李汭燦旋即脸色一黑，反手按了电梯按钮，如他来时一样，不打一声招呼地离开了。

  
田野看着李汭燦气冲冲离开，拍着大腿哈哈大笑起来。一边的胡显昭淡淡地看了眼笑得开怀的田野，又看了看李汭燦离开的背影，不咸不淡的唤道：“野仔。”

  
“什么野仔，胡显昭你想死啊。”田野故意板下脸来，瞪向胡显昭。

  
胡显昭指了指桌上的球：“到你了。”

  
田野顺着他的手指垂眼看了桌上的球，还是刚刚的那些球，一样的数量，唯一不同的是白球的位置，有了些许的变化，田野哈哈大笑起来：“胡显昭这你都打不中？你还枪法了得，一打一准？这都瞄不准？真是个废物。”

  
胡显昭模糊的嘟囔了一句，斜眼看了田野的笑容，瞳孔微微缩了缩，很快又将目光转回到桌子上，脸上表情淡淡，看不出悲喜。

  
李汭燦一出会所的门，便上了他那辆亮橙色的敞篷跑车，一骑绝尘地往明凯的别墅开去。时至凌晨，路上比白天要冷清很多，出了城区后，道路上便鲜有人迹，李汭燦将油门一踩到底，跑车排气管发出的巨响无不泄露出他此刻的不悦。他有一种被人戏耍的感觉，白白成了赵志铭的跳板，骄傲如他，是万般不能接受的。

  
刺激性的活动向来是释放压力的好方法，李汭燦以随时可能酿成重大交通事故的车速行驶到明凯的别墅前时，心里那股火气竟消了下去，他自嘲着想了想，觉得没有必要为了一个money boy如此大动肝火，这样显得太过于幼稚了。正想调头把车开走，却不巧被别墅里循声出来查看情况的管家看到了。李汭燦不好不打一声招呼就走，便下了车，由管家指引着去见了明凯。

  
李汭燦来的时候，正巧韩金也在，像是被人抽走了脊柱一般，整个人都瘫在了沙发上，手里拿着一本书，安静地看着，而明凯也仿佛没看到人一样，自个低着头在处理公务。

  
明凯见李汭燦进来了，挑眉道：“你怎么来了？”

  
李汭燦不着痕迹的环视了一下四周，一如他踏进别墅时做的一样，“碰巧路过，就过来看看凯爹。”

  
“来看我？你什么时候这么孝顺了？”明凯不相信李汭燦的话，问道：“有什么事就直说了吧。”

  
李汭燦想了想，又道：“就是想让凯爹请我吃饭。”

  
明凯看得出李汭燦是在扯谎，但还是配合的拿出了手机看了一眼时间：“这个点，是要吃夜宵了。”

  
李汭燦轻轻的嗯了一声，随后状似不经意地问道：“听田野说，凯爹最近有新欢了？”

  
话到这里，明凯便知晓了李汭燦的来意了，却不明答：“你和田野那小子关系倒是好，他什么都同你说？”

  
李汭燦随口应了一声，又问道：“凯爹那新欢，我认识吗？田野说是要给他当小妈的，凯爹不给我引荐一下吗？”

  
明凯笑着摆了摆手：“你别听田野那孩子胡说，他是逗着你玩的，也不用我引荐，人你认识的，爱萝莉。”

  
一旁看书的韩金默默将视线从书上移开，在李汭燦和明凯之间来回打转，爱萝莉这个名字他知道的，早几年他同兮夜喝酒的时候，人一醉就又哭又喊的叫着这个名字，还说对不起人家，想来这个名字应该是那天晚上看到的那个男孩的花名了。没想到这故事还有后续，一时间书上的故事对韩金而言竟失去了吸引力。

  
李汭燦闻言，脸色仍是不受控的沉了下来，眼中闪过了一丝冷意。明凯见他那样子，摇了摇头，笑了起来：“好了，你也别听田野那小子漫天扯谎了。萝莉他最近是跟着我，不过不是田野说得那回事，那孩子有几分手段，前几日我放他到下头去收账，如今底下放出去的烂账，他倒收得七八不差了。”

  
随后，明凯又道：“你这会儿倒是想起人家来啦？之前不是随手一丢吗？你们这些年轻人，自己的东西可要看好了，别丢了再回过头来找。”

  
李汭燦嘴硬的回道：“谁和你说这个了，我是来找凯爹讨顿夜宵吃的，凯爹怎么老是扯些有的没的，不想请客就算了，话真多。”

  
明凯教李汭燦的话气笑了：“真是不识好人心的狗东西。”说罢又叫来的管家，冲着李汭燦骂道：“你凯爹能少你一顿饭不成？想吃什么同管家说去，让他吩咐了厨房给你做就是了。”

  
李汭燦摇了摇头：“算了算了，心不甘情不愿的样子，这饭吃起来要闹胃病，不吃了，我回去自己找个馆子搓一顿就是。”

  
“小畜生。”明凯骂道：“赶紧给我滚远点，不想看到你了。”说罢，明凯又很快说道：“下哪家馆子，记我账上就是。”

  
李汭燦得意的笑了笑，讨巧道：“谢凯爹赏。”

  
明凯见李汭燦走后，瞥了一眼意犹未尽的韩金，凉声道：“马哥，你不厚道啊，看了这么久的戏，也不帮我说说话？”

  
韩金继续看着书，淡淡道：“有什么好帮你说话的？之前我听阿布说你身边新带了个小孩，他连同E的其他高层都以为你终于想通了，不做和尚要开荤戒了，没想到你竟是个看着不吃的主。”说着翻了一页书，又道：“我还没烦你扰了我的兴致，你别恶人先告状。”

  
明凯双眼一眯，嘟囔一句：“真是倒打一耙。”

  
韩金又翻了一页书，说道：“我听阿布说，那晚你出来的时候，衣服是乱的。”

  
明凯一愣，他知道韩金的意思，赵志铭是个可爱的男孩，更是个极具性诱惑的妖精，他既然破例把人带上了床，的确没有理由什么也不做的，只是有些事情，全偏偏出乎意料，变得不寻常。明凯沉默了片刻，拿起了一份公文，看了两页纸，又放了下来，低声道：“感觉不对。”

  
韩金了然的点了点头，他知道明凯是个强迫症，哪怕在性之一事上亦是如此。啊，也不对，韩金心想，至少阿布能按着牛的脑袋强喝水，虽然只有一次。韩金盯着书本上的字发呆，这么说起来上一回的那个女人叫什么名字来着？他好像有些记不太清了，样子也模糊的很，算了，还是不想了，改天直接问问田野她他母亲是何名讳便好了。

  
李汭燦在外头又游荡了好一会儿，吃完了夜宵食儿都消完了，这才驱车去了赵志铭的家。没想到刚进屋子，就发现赵志铭是给他留了灯的，一盏很小的发着微弱橙黄色光芒的小灯，在凌晨中散发出了点点暖意，让他想起了远在K区的家，他夜里归来的时候，母亲总是会给他留灯，到后来那个人变成了哥哥，但不管如何，家在李汭燦的印象中，总是闪着橙黄色的光球，很温暖也很舒心。

  
李汭燦蹑手蹑脚地走到了卧室里，赵志铭已经睡了，整个人蜷缩着，占据着床铺的一角，留空了大半张床来。李汭燦脱了衣服，钻进了被窝里。也许是他身上带着凌晨露气的寒意，赵志铭被冻的抖了抖，随即揉了揉眼，带着鼻音哼哼道：“你回来啦？”

  
赵志铭问得很随意，就仿佛是个等着丈夫归家却一不小心睡着的妻子，仿佛李汭燦这几天都没有离开过一样，语气平常的像是日常问候。

  
李汭燦在他脸上亲了一口，笑眯眯道：“回来了，睡吧。”

  
赵志铭胡乱的点了点头，又将脸埋进了枕头里。李汭燦平躺着看了看天花板，不一会儿也陷入了黑甜的梦境里。

  
等李汭燦再醒来的时候，天已经大亮，连遮光的窗帘都抵挡不住烈阳的光，在边缘线上不经意地漏下了一丝光线来。李汭燦揉着惺忪的睡眼，往床上摸了摸，又是空的。李汭燦愣了愣，起身出了卧室，寻了一圈仍是不见赵志铭的身影，但早餐依旧是备好的，今天是他喜欢的口味。

  
李汭燦一边用着饭，一边反思着自己之前把赵志铭晾在明凯的别墅里，是不是真的做得太过分了。思索间拿出手机Google了一下如何求得情侣原谅的词条，大致浏览了一遍之后，心中有了一个模糊的概念，又拨通了助手的电话：“帮我查一下赵志铭现在在哪里？”

  
“人在F大，今天是考试日。”

  
李汭燦嗯了一声，挂了电话，摸了摸光洁的下巴，认识了赵志铭这么久，但他还真没有去过赵志铭的学校，F大啊，还是个高材生。

  
抱着择日不午撞日的心情，一小时后在F大门口，一辆亮橙色的敞篷跑车很是霸道地堵在了校园门口的马路上，而李汭璨身穿浅色的运动服带着一副飞行员墨镜，抱臂倚在跑车门边，一副生人勿近的模样。

  
路过的几个姿色颇佳的男男女女，见李汭燦仪表堂堂又开着贵得惊人的限量版跑车，壮着胆子上前来搭讪，李汭燦透过墨镜打量了来人，兴致不大反而被扰得有些烦了，索性把车一锁，进校园里找人去了。

  
李汭燦找人找得很随性，与其说是在找人，更不如说是在闲逛校园，双手插着兜，东瞅瞅西看看，或许是生于黑道家族，附于骨子里的暗不见光，李汭燦越走越往僻静无人的地儿去。

  
“怎么样？跟着我，保证让你爽的升天。”

  
李汭燦穿行于一片竹林中，行至半道，忽然听到了自繁茂枝叶掩映后传来的淫言秽语，他停下了脚步，从竹叶的缝隙中看去——他看到了赵志铭，还有另外一个男孩。

  
男孩年纪不大，看起来也是个大学生，个子比赵志铭高出很多，从对方身形和肌肉线条来看，应该是个长期健身的人，没准还是个体育系的学生。

赵志铭背对着男孩站着，男孩则紧紧地贴了上来，不安分的手摸上了赵志铭的臀部，嘴上也不甚干净:“我见过你带着人去学校附近那家小酒店，你，是出来卖的吧？多少钱？”

  
赵志铭感受到臀部上的触感，目光冷了下来，但仍笑道：“我劝你不要哦。”

  
男孩仿佛没有听到赵志铭撒娇一般的警告，低下头去嗅他身上淡淡地味道：“你身上真好闻，是香水还是信息素呢？”

  
赵志铭调笑着说道：“都不是哦，是欢爱的味道。”说着侧过头，冲男孩眉眼一笑。

  
男孩从未见过这阵仗，也从来没遇到过这种风尘中生出的媚骨，当下便被赵志铭迷得五迷三道的，便要猛扑上前，抱着人一通亲吻。

  
不曾想，就在这时，赵志铭瞅准了时机，伸手按在了男孩手腕上的穴，翻身一折，绕到其身后，将对方的手生生弯折抵在背后，又再对方没有反应过来前，踢了男孩的膝窝一脚，让人踉跄着跪到了地上，再从口袋里抽出了一把小刀，抵在了男孩的脖子上，笑道：“如果你想死，我可以成全你的。”

  
赵志铭将小刀往前一推，男孩的脖子上立刻出现了一道血痕，痛楚刺激着男孩脆弱的神经，他颤抖着逞强威胁道：“你敢？你就是想吓唬我而已，你还敢真杀人？你赶紧放开手来，不然我一会儿把你揍得接不了客。”

  
赵志铭闷声笑了两声，手腕一勾，将刀尖指着男孩脖子上的大动脉，附在对方耳边低吟：“你知道吗？我刀尖指着的地方是大动脉，这里一旦割破了，血就会像喷泉一样的飞溅出来，你想看看吗？”

  
“我想看。”李汭燦说着扒开了枝叶，走了出来，舔了舔牙齿，阴恻恻道：“我想看。”

  
赵志铭显然没想到李汭燦会来，愣在原地，半天没了动作。

  
男孩感觉到赵志铭精神松懈了下来，一个回身推开赵志铭。夺下了刀子。

  
李汭燦冷笑一声：“教你一招，看清楚了。”说着疾步上前，一个回旋踢先将男孩手里的刀子踢飞到空中，踢人的脚刚落地，另一只腿又顺势而起，直中男孩的腹部，男孩被踢的弯下了腰，李汭燦又一记手刀重重打在对方的脖子上，男孩趔趄向前，李汭燦脚下一绊，那男孩整个人面朝下，摔了一嘴泥。

  
李汭燦伸手将落下的刀子接住，整个人踩在男孩的背上，蹲下身子，用刀尖指在对方眼睛前的一毫米处，抬头看向赵志铭：“学会了吗？”

  
赵志铭愣了半天，才慢吞吞道：“太快了，没看清。”

  
李汭燦一挑眉，从男孩背上下来，踢了踢地上的人：“那再给你演示一遍。”

  
与赵志铭不同，李汭燦的每一个出手都带着决绝的杀气，前者还能让男孩觉得是在玩闹，后者却是教人从脚底生出凉意来，男孩敢肯定，李汭燦是真的会杀了他的，生命受到了前所未有的威胁，吓得这个没经历过什么风浪的男孩抖如筛糠般尿了一身。

  
赵志铭回过神来，忙上前拉开了李汭燦，劝道：“好了好了，算了吧，小鬼头而已，这都吓得尿裤子了，我们走吧，别同他一般计较了。”说着就挽着李汭燦的手，将人带走了。

  
回去的路上，赵志铭看了一眼李汭燦的打扮，笑着问道：“李汭燦你今天搞什么？盲人艺术家？”

  
李汭燦勾下了眼镜，斜了赵志铭一眼。

  
“你看得清吗？”

  
“我带了隐形。”

  
“行吧。”

  
李汭燦将人带上了车，从车座后取了一大捧玫瑰花，放到了赵志铭的怀里。

  
赵志铭看着怀里沉甸甸的粉色玫瑰，暗自咋舌道：这里应该有99朵了吧？真沉啊。

  
“你这是？”赵志铭笑着问道：“哪根筋搭错了？”

  
李汭燦没有得到预期的效果，局促的扭了扭脖子，硬邦邦道：“送你的，不喜欢就扔了。”

  
赵志铭狡黠一笑，将玫瑰花往怀里一抱：“我偏不。”

  
“随你。”李汭燦嘴上无所谓的说着，却仍是勾出了一抹短暂的笑。

  
李汭燦把赵志铭带到了一家临江边的一家法餐餐厅，李汭燦先一步下了车，在将车钥匙扔给泊车服务生的时候，做出漫不经心地样子，随手帮赵志铭开了车门。

  
难得见不可一世、怼天怼地的李汭燦这般绅士做派，引得赵志铭挑眉侧目，李汭燦则假作没看到，将脸转向别处，嘟囔了一句：“快点，饿死了。”

  
赵志铭笑得双眼眯了起来，附和道：“好好好。”说罢奔奔跳跳地下了车，又奔奔跳跳地小跑上前挽上了李汭燦的手臂，同他一起由侍者引到订好的位置上。

  
那是一张靠着一面巨大落地窗的桌子，桌子用缀着红色小绢花的白色桌布罩着，桌面上放着一方三叉烛台，上头点着纯白色的蜡烛，精致的餐具被不知是烛光还是窗外的余晖照得闪闪发光，仿佛爱神的金发上闪出的粼粼星光。桌边站着一个侍者和一位小提琴手，气氛倒是十分的浪漫。

  
李汭燦往赵志铭的位置迈出一步，想了想又收回了脚，冲着侍者使了一个眼色，侍者会意地上前帮赵志铭拉了椅子。李汭燦则装作没事人一样，坐到了赵志铭的对面。

  
“为什么突然带我出来吃饭？还送了花，搞了个拉小提琴的？”赵志铭随手拿了一支高脚杯左右摆弄着，随即倾身上前，问道：“你是不是做了什么对不起我的事了？所以这么殷勤？”

  
“我需要讨好你？”李汭燦哼声道。

  
赵志铭坐会回位置上，将高脚杯放回桌上，将面转向一旁的落地窗，看着外头的江景，淡淡道：“也对，我又不算什么。”

  
李汭燦见状，心中暗道了句不好，轻咳一声：“那天，应该带着你的。”

  
赵志铭微微一愣，看向李汭燦，而对方则盯着握在手里把玩的叉子看，仿佛那叉子是一件极有趣的、待人深究的宝藏。

  
像李汭燦这样骄傲的人，让他服软是一件比登天还难的事，你永远也不能让他低下头，说上哪怕是一句歉意的话来，甚至于绝对多数的时候，李汭燦不会觉得自己做错了什么，在他这样含着金汤匙出生的大少爷的眼中，这个世界他即是道他即是理，这是天之骄子所独享的目空一切的特权。虽然李汭燦的话仍旧听不出一丝的歉意来，但至少那短短的八个字却是他低下了仰着的头，愿意平视着，尝试着去尊重一个人的象征。

  
赵志铭愣了好一会儿，突然笑了起来，伸出一只手，握住了李汭燦玩叉子的手，轻轻地捏了捏，语气带着几分撒娇道：“什么时候上菜啊？我好饿。”

  
李汭燦低头笑了笑，叫来了侍者，吩咐可以开始上菜了。

  
法餐是一场关于视觉和味觉的艺术盛宴，精致华美却又冗长冷清，从第一道的冷开胃盘到第三道的热开胃盘，就耗过了将近半小时的时间，赵志铭是第一次上这种高级的地方吃着高级的异邦菜，尝鲜的兴奋劲一过，不适应感就一点点的生了出来。他不耐地左右张望了片刻，随后将汤匙往桌上一扔。

  
李汭燦不明所以地看了看他，赵志铭凑上前去，对李汭燦招了招手，李汭燦瞟了一旁站着的侍者和琴师，两人皆明了地低垂下眼眸，看着地上，李汭燦这才倾身凑耳上前。

  
赵志铭咬着他的耳朵，小声道：“李汭燦，我想吃海底捞。”

  
“海底捞？”李汭燦沉默地看了看赵志铭，这家餐厅是全城最好的米其林餐厅，光是订位就要提前一年预订，今天这位置还是他从田野手上讨来的，以往他带玩伴来的时候，那些个漂亮精致的男男女女无不欢喜地面绽妍华，毕竟一位难求的尊贵极大的满足了就餐的虚荣感。可是赵志铭倒好，这里所有的美酒珍馐竟都比不上大众火锅。李汭燦微眯着眼打量着赵志铭，他不知道这究竟是赵志铭想要表现出与众不同的手段，还是他真就如此。

  
赵志铭似乎没看到李汭燦深究的眼神，而是眼巴巴的看着窗外，摇了摇李汭燦的手：“我们现在去应该还行，我看那里没有什么排队，估计等个十来分钟我们就能吃上饭了。走不走？”说罢赵志铭转过头来看向李汭燦，却见李汭燦正盯着自己打量，便问道：“怎么了？”

  
李汭燦忽然一笑，摇了摇头：“没什么。”顺着赵志铭方才的目光往窗外看去：“你要是想吃，那我们就走吧。”

  
“这么好说话吗？”赵志铭歪着头看李汭燦，以李汭燦的性格，不开点条件就答应了，着实难见。

  
李汭燦不置可否的笑了笑，虽然李汭燦式的浪漫是鲜花美酒和精致美味的烛光晚餐，但是如果海底捞是能让赵志铭开心的最好的选项，他不打算固执己见。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这是个巧合，我没想过今天居然是520，我只是因为忙三次元生活以及看msi所以码文速度奇慢，碰巧今天码完一章，真是天大的巧合


	8. Chapter 8

若是说李汭燦之前还有百分之一对赵志铭是否在耍欲擒故纵小把戏的怀疑，那么接下来的日子里，他便真的确信比起在装修的富丽堂皇的餐厅里吃着价格昂贵用料讲究的大餐，赵志铭更喜欢吃大众美食，甚至于是那种路边上的、连座椅都没有的流动摊位，都颇赵志铭的受青睐，这点对于李汭燦来说倒是头一遭。   
而对于赵志铭而言，在春天的混战过后李汭燦享受了难得的没有纷争和战火的安逸短休，这使得他与李汭燦之间多出了好些意料之外的独处时光，这让两人的关系就如同之前一起吃过的火锅一样冒着红油咕咕滚动着，愈发热烈，这其中当然不仅仅是指性事，还有一些说不清道不明的情感——这让他们之间的关系从无关痛痒的床伴变得黏黏糊糊腻腻哒哒，仿佛是陷入了掺喂了白糖的蜂蜜一般，黏糊的让人挣脱不得，又沉迷的心甘情愿，毫不挣扎地被拖入到更深中去。  
糖亦是毒药，是编出如云端缥缈动情的致幻剂，是一种步步蚕食的瘾。赵志铭是深陷在这样的瘾中，快乐地使他分不清现实与梦境。  
有时候他会想自己曾经经历过的那些黑暗是否只是叛逆青春期少年的一场诡谲破败的臆想，用近乎荒诞的故事吊唁着平淡的人生。  
但在某一天的某一刻，不过是平静生活中最淡如白水的一天，甚至于他都记不得的寻常一刻，在他与李汭燦欢爱之时，在李汭燦亲吻了他后颈的腺体之时——他的梦，破碎了。  
那是因手术而脆弱残缺的腺体，是他充斥着绝望和麻木无用泪水的过去所赠予的、不受期待的、却摆脱不了的礼物。  
赵志铭明白了，那些荒诞才是他的人生，而现在的一切才是他勿入的桃花源，这是一场甜蜜的梦魇，只是轻轻勾着了他的衣角，他便逃不掉，乖乖的束手就擒。他祈祷着这场梦慢点醒来，让他再感受片刻的温存，至于那悬在头上的达摩利斯之剑，等它落下时将把贪婪的他斩得如何血肉模糊，他都的已经无所谓了。  
或许正是关心则乱，赵志铭越想往梦的深处停留，他的心魔便越是在不该出现的时候在他耳边呢喃着恶毒的言语——那是他不愿面对的真相。  
赵志铭开始陷入了失眠的病症中，夜里时常莫名的惊醒，没有任何风吹草动，没有任何寐梦纠缠，就是翻来覆去入不得眠，睁着眼看着顶上的吊灯，一夜夜的数着吊灯上水晶的打磨面，直到朝阳闯进屋来，打破他的默语。  
最近赵志铭发现，除了自己，似乎李汭燦也睡得不踏实，他夜里百无聊赖地观察着吊灯时，身旁睡着的李汭燦总是左右辗转着。他隐约知道些原因，从明凯等人的讳莫如深中他瞧出了一些端倪——平静的日子终究是要耗尽的，夏天势不可挡的到来了，新一轮的混战也悄无声息地打响了。  
这天，赵志铭又从浅眠中醒来，这一回，他的身边是一个空了的，带着前人余温的黑洞洞，赵志铭看了一眼手机，凌晨三点半，这个点李汭燦定是不可能出门的。  
他从被窝里爬出，随手抓了件衣服，将满是吻痕的赤裸身体包裹起来，趿着拖鞋走出了卧房，在客厅里转悠了一圈，最后在前阳台找到了李汭燦。  
赵志铭站在阳台玻璃窗的后头，看着李汭燦背对着他站在阳台围栏边，双手架在窗台上，一只手燃着一根烟，静静地眺望着城市的夜。  
李汭燦是一个克制而理性的人，他从不抽烟，更不酗酒，除去推不掉的应酬外，他总喝不超过三杯的酒，时刻都保持着高度的清醒与警觉。但他却有个怪癖，他不抽烟却会在烦躁的时候点上一根，看着它燃尽，就仿佛是自己已经吸食到了尼古丁，体会了尼古丁带来的轻松愉悦。  
这种情况也是不常见的，而当它出现的时候，就意味着李汭燦确实很烦躁。  
赵志铭敲了敲玻璃的门，李汭燦闻声迅速转过头来，眼光锐利而冰冷，像是蛰伏而动的野兽，见玻璃门后是赵志铭，便很快将神情揉作一团和气，又将头转回去。赵志铭拉开了玻璃门，玻璃门推动的声音于寂静中惊雷般划过，震得烟上长长的烟灰抖落了下去。  
"啊。"李汭燦不咸不淡道:"掉下去了。"  
赵志铭走上前，探了探脑袋往下看，就见灰白色的烟灰落到了楼下人家的绿植上，他打趣道:"完了，这人家非得找上门来不可。"  
"凉凉。"李汭燦毫无悔改地说道。  
赵志铭笑道:"谁让你大晚上不睡觉。"说罢看了李汭燦一眼，又放低了声，状似不经意地问道:"怎么了？"  
赵志铭想问的不仅仅是怎么了？发生了什么?那被他含在嘴边许久又默默咽回去的，是一句名不正言不顺的质问，是关于田野和李汭燦的那些秘而不宣。  
在夏季开始的时候，李汭燦便忙了起来，经常不回家。赵志铭一个人呆着无趣，便常往明凯的半山别墅跑。反倒是在那里，赵志铭还能偶遇上几回李汭燦，只是每一次他都远远地看着，看着李汭燦和田野来去匆匆的身影。再后来，他便听到了，在佣人间流传的各种版本的故事，关于李汭燦和田野的桃色轶事。  
赵志铭琢磨了片刻，缓缓地问道:"你们怎么了？"  
这是一种在赵志铭看来极其隐晦和安全的问法，他不独独将田野从人中摘出，那样做太尖锐，尖锐地要将他小心翼翼掩藏的心事捅破出来，所以他将他的目标一同暗藏在你们二字里，将田野隐在E组织的干部里，鱼目混珠的掩盖着。但是赵志铭知道，从李汭燦难得的点烟和他今天回来时身上残留的田野惯用的香水味，最后这个问题的答案仍旧要回到田野的身上。赵志铭用你们二字建立了一处缓冲地，他狡猾地躲在了后头，用最漫不经心的姿态，寻求他迫切需要的答案。  
李汭燦深叹一口气，问道:"爱萝莉，我还能站到更高的地方吗？"  
"你不是已经在很高的地方了，山顶之巅，你俯瞰着众人，众人仰望着你。"  
"不。"李汭燦将烟按灭，"还不够高，要到别人都仰望不到的高度。"  
"你野心真不小，不过，你是最厉害的E之scout，我相信你。"赵志铭毫不犹豫的回道。  
李汭燦怔忡半刻，喃喃道:"我还行吗？"  
这一回换赵志铭愣住了，一直以来李汭燦给他的感觉都是骄傲自信的，这样一个天子娇子却说出了这样的话来，语气里的迷茫噎得赵志铭半天说不出话来。  
赵志铭隐约知道E最近的情况很不明朗，却没想到已经这么糟了。  
他慢吞吞地问道:"那你想过打破困境吗？"  
李汭燦转过头来，挑眉看他:"什么意思？"  
"你被E捆死了。"赵志铭说完，自觉语失，忙低下头嗫嚅道:"你应该是万丈阳光，却迫于收入室内，我是说，你值得更好的，因为你是最好的。"  
赵志铭说的很慢，语气也断断续续的，像是刚牙牙学语的小孩，含糊着说不清话，让人生出一种错觉来，觉得他有着赤子十分的真诚，一片赤诚又小心翼翼的模样，不管他说了什么，似乎都会被人当做是童言所原谅。  
李汭燦摇了摇头，没有怪罪他的逾越，说道:"我会留在E。"随后又点了一支烟，淡淡道:"我答应了田野。"  
香烟燃起的青烟，徐徐上升，李汭燦看着青烟陷入了回忆里。  
E的夏天是难熬的，在此之前他们已经失手太多回了，好不容易找回了些状态连下几城，却又在起势之时再度折戟沉沙，败于R家，输得一败涂地。  
这一回的失败几近完败，他拼命想要力挽狂澜却无济于事，兵败如山倒。苦吞败仗之后，同整个E组织一起，陷入了悲观低迷的情绪中。  
那天大战后，众人去到了E旗下的私人医院，好在虽败却伤得不深，草草处理完伤口，他便负责将负伤的田野送回对方在市中心的宅子，而林辰佑和赵礼杰二人则回老宅子复命，至于胡显昭，这根田野的小尾巴，自然是不声不响地跟着他一起去了田野家。  
一路上田野都没有说话，闭着眼安静地躺在后座，到了家也只是任由李汭燦架扶着自己，将自己放到客厅里的皮质躺椅上，像是个失去了生机的睡美人，双手交叉着放在肚子上，似乎真的陷入无尽的沉睡一般。  
李汭燦心情也不好，揽狂澜之即倒，终将倒，扶大厦之将倾，终已倾。这种使出浑身解数却无济于事的无力感，像是一潭沼泽，将他拖入深渊。而田野这幅残破娃娃的样子更是凝了一室的空气，将布置温馨的屋子变成了破败荒凉的失落之地，压抑的气氛让李汭燦喘不过气来，更加心烦意乱，起身就要离开。  
这时却是田野先从躺椅站上起来，低着头，不声不吭地往书房走。胡显昭也想跟上去，李汭燦却一把将人拽住。  
"他现在正烦头上。"  
胡显昭淡淡地看向李汭燦，目光很平静，但是却如同他似刀刻出的精致锋利的眼角般，透出了一股冷漠的凌厉:"放手。"  
他很讨厌李汭燦，不单单是对方总是一副事不关己的样子冷眼地看着他笨拙的喜欢着田野，也不是对方总是有意无意的拿话拿眼神戳破着他求而不得的尴尬，更不是对方一次次将他藏着的真心拔了开，摊在阳光下却只为了看笑话地瞥了一眼，他说不清为什么那么讨厌李汭燦，或许是被刺激后的应急反应，或许只是单纯的出于妒忌——李汭燦得到了太多他想得到却求而不得的东西，田野的关注、田野的纵容、田野的秘密、以及与田野一同经历过的被称之为回忆的过去。  
李汭燦用力地捏了捏胡显昭的手，随后又放开，坐到了一旁的沙发上，翘起腿，冷笑着掀着眼皮看胡显昭，一副你且去吧，我倒要看看你怎么倒霉的样子。  
胡显昭面无表情地看着李汭燦的挑衅，费了极大气力将与他平静外面下的被勾起的怒火捂藏的密密实实。他如同每一个天之骄子一样，挑战着这个世界所谓的一切权威，倔强地继续往前走，却连书房都门都没碰到，便被迎面来的管家拦住了。  
"胡少，时候不早了，少爷说今天您也受累了，让我开车送您回去。"  
那管家是明凯派来照顾田野生活的，即使是一个佣人，也因为出身不同而备受礼待，胡显昭虽然倔，但是在这位管家面前，也听话的像只胆小的鹌鹑，瘪了瘪嘴，做出一副无所谓的模样，慢吞吞地跟在管家身后。  
那管家指引着胡显昭，却对李汭燦的去留不闻不问，李汭燦明白这是田野在对胡显昭下逐客令的同时，向自己发出了邀请函。  
等胡显昭走后，李汭燦深吸一口气，走到了田野的书房前，敲了敲房门，里头半天也没答应，他便推门走进去了。  
田野的书房很大，是将两间房打通而成的，屋内放置着几个原木的大书架，上头摆满了种类繁多的书，看起来像个图书馆，却独独没有桌子，而是由一张圆形的大床代替了，这里既做了书房又当了卧房。  
李汭燦听阿布絮叨过，说田野总是带人回这里，俨然把这宅子当成了一个脱离家长掌控可以肆意妄为的秘密乐园，一点也不懂得避讳，更缺少警觉，把自己暴露在了危险下，偏偏这人还毫不在意的流连于此，不愿回家，真是乐不思蜀的很。  
这样一想，李汭燦倒有些明白这里奇怪的布置。书本上的知识，是纯洁而高贵的，性却是源于欲望生出的淫秽的果实，二者一交织，便成了伊甸园的罪，在神圣衬托下，欲望便显得更加糜乱。  
李汭燦走到书架前，随手取了一本书，翻开一看，上头竟然有不少蝇头小字的备注，而这些歪歪扭扭的字正是出自田野之手。李汭燦抬眼又看了看书架，想来在田野表面的云淡风轻下，是默默地比寻常人更刻苦的努力。  
看来E的担子对田野而言，还是太重了。  
正当李汭燦感慨时，田野赤着身子，光着脚，从小浴室里走了出来。淋浴的热水将他的皮肤烫成了淡淡的粉色，顺着他一丝不挂的身体自上而下的往脚裸处滑落。他向李汭燦走去，在木质地板上，留下一个个湿漉漉的脚印。  
田野看了看李汭燦手里的书，愣了片刻，不耐烦地将书从李汭燦的手里抽走，像是秘密被撞破而恼羞成怒的小孩，狠狠地将书合上扔到地上，随后一把揪住李汭燦的衣领，一字一句道:"我们做吧。"  
话音一落，李汭燦立刻想起了那次糟糕的性爱体验，抗拒地向后退了半步，却被田野狠狠地拉了回来，再退不得。  
田野将人拉得更近了些，一卸力，将整颗脑袋都落到了李汭燦的肩颈上，一张脸都埋在了李汭燦的肩窝里，含糊道:"操我。"  
没有人能够拒绝田野的主动邀请，克制如李汭燦也不能，在他看来，田野是从人性中的兽性部分里托生出的原始欲望，顶着天真无邪的白净小脸，咿咿呀呀的撒着娇，又纯又欲的模样，懵懂地撩拨着人性中的兽欲，勾起想要侵占玷污他无暇的恶念。  
而从田野口中说出的那两个字似乎是打开枷锁的钥匙，将最后的理性和克制通通关了起来，把欲望与冲动放了出来。  
李汭燦遵从于他的欲望，亲吻了田野，田野则灵活地用双腿攀上了他，整个人都挂在了李汭燦的身上，紧紧地抱着他，像是溺水之人抱着他最后托以希望的浮木。李汭燦将人带到了床上，与之一起狠狠地跌进被褥里。  
田野仰着面，看着吊顶明亮的灯，他默默的想，灯光似乎太刺眼了，把他照得无处躲藏。田野下意识的用手挡在眼睛上，遮住了大半张脸，在李汭燦掐着他的腰一次次的深顶时，只留有一张红糜的唇在雪白的脸上，一张一合着，吟出高低深浅的爱欲之曲。  
到了最后，两个人是一起到达的高潮，田野受不了似的呜咽了起来，李汭燦则在释放之后，躺倒到床上。  
很快，李汭燦发现了不对劲的地方，田野的呜咽声似乎已经不是单纯的因性奋而动情的落泪，那是一种近乎是悲鸣的低泣。李汭燦爬了起来，将田野挡在脸上的手拿开，果然瞧见了田野婆娑的泪眼，双眼被泪水充的满满的，噬得眼眶发红，最后再兜不住，一颗颗往下掉泪。  
田野吸了吸鼻子，哽咽道:"March，我好怕。"  
李汭燦已经好久没有听到这个名字了。他曾经借用过一个身份，在褪去S家小少爷的外衣，仅仅只用这个没有过去和未来的名字，一拳一脚的打拼着属于他的功绩。很少人知道这个过去，这其中便有田野——在那片K区的土地上，在黑暗里初见的两个少年，远远地一个照面，却是命运的开始。  
李汭燦恍惚间回想起了过去，长叹一口气，说道:"我在呢。"  
田野啜泣了两声:"都走了，金赫奎走了，许元硕走了，陈宇浩走了，现在连陈文林也走了，都走了，都把我留下了。"  
李汭燦沉默了，他多少能体会到田野的痛苦。从风光无限的E王朝，到如今的日薄西山的E组织，眼看它高楼起，眼看它宴宾客，眼看它楼塌了。田野是在E走向鼎盛时出生的，他和E一起享受的是无限的荣光，可如今盛极则衰，在E一点点没落的时候，却将这个重担压在了他的肩上，这对他来说太重了。  
现在的E组织是一个烫手的山芋，要扛起这面大旗，并非一件轻松的事。而田野似乎又有一份天生的单纯与天真，坐在王座之上总是缺了些杀伐果决，作为一个上位者又不够老谋深算，这些年来，明凯一直不能从位子上退下来，便是对田野放心不下，心中时刻牵挂着他的幼子。  
而如今，E本就是风雨飘摇，干部里却又几番换血，使得田野更无法得心应手的指挥全局，他身上那些不适合成为上位者的缺点，被一步步的放大，再到如今一切失控，田野这一回，是借着性爱逃避现实里的挫败，借着动情放声大哭。  
这是李汭燦这个月第二次见到有人在他面前落泪，在田野之前，是现在已经加入了侠道的陈文林。  
几个月前陈文林借着外出探查的名义，与侠道暗通款曲，私下里有了协议。李汭燦从眼线处得知了陈文林的反常举动，细细调查后发现了其中的猫腻，在陈文林离开之时，截住了他。  
两个人倒是没有叛逃者和追击者之间的剑拔弩张，而是心平气和的找了一家咖啡厅，和平地谈话。  
当时李汭燦问过陈文林为什么要离开E，他们之前一起并肩作战，度过了最难的日子，为什么却在这个时候选择做了逃兵。  
陈文林看了眼李汭燦，又垂眸看着面前的咖啡，用小勺子慢慢的搅动着，平静道:"凯爹和阿布默认了我的离开，不是我当了逃兵，是E不需要我。"  
李汭燦起初以为那是陈文林以退为进为自己开脱的借口，却在他看到陈文林滴落到咖啡中的泪珠时，选择相信了对方的话。  
"我不明白。"李汭燦说道:"我们共事了这么长的时间，你这样放弃了，之前的努力都功亏一篑了。"  
陈文林摇了摇头:"很多事情不是努力就有用的，或者说，努力的方向错了，再怎么拼命也不会有结果。E从来不缺好的奇袭者，E缺的仅仅是一个凯爹。"陈文林长叹一口气，压下心中升出的不舍和委屈，说道:"E所有的战略战术都是从凯爹那个时期建立起来的，他才是这个体系里的核心，没有人能替代，只是…。"  
随后两个人都沉默了，陈文林没有说出的话，李汭燦在心底已经默默道了出来。  
凯爹已老，鲜能披挂。  
李汭燦看着哭成泪人的田野，俯下身子，在田野的眼上落了一个吻，不带有任何情欲的吻。  
他认真的，一字一句道:"田野，我不会离开。"  
赵志铭听着李汭燦的话，面无表情地看向窗外的夜景，许久后又挂上了笑脸，笑嘻嘻道:"我相信你，李汭燦，你们都会好起来的。"  
李汭燦轻轻嗯了一声，将赵志铭揽入怀里。  
赵志铭听着李汭燦心口处传来的强而有力的心跳声，眼里的笑意慢慢淡去，心想着这心跳明明那么近，可是他为什么觉得它离自己那么远。  
蜜糖总是要变质腐坏的，没有什么是永远不变的。


	9. Chapter 9

当韩金拉开咖啡厅的玻璃门走进去后，一眼就看到了低着头，坐在靠窗位置的苏汉伟。

韩金冲着迎上前来的服务员摆了摆手，径直向苏汉伟走去。

起先距离太远还没注意，走近了些，韩金才发现苏汉伟对面空位置的桌上，留了一杯咖啡。

那咖啡杯边缘处的白瓷上印着一块浅浅的粉色印记，像是女性口红留下的一抹魅色——看来这是一杯不属于韩金的，被人喝剩下的咖啡。

韩金微微挑了挑眉，在心中暗自揶揄，桃色约会啊...随即无所谓的摇了摇头，不咸不淡的开了口:"来了。"

苏汉伟像是被韩金的声音惊醒一般，猛的抬起头来，见到来人后，才后知后觉起来，虚指了对面的座位，心不在焉道:"哦哦，你坐。"

韩金坐了下来，问道:"你来的倒是挺早的，好不容易来一趟，我做东，你有空?"

苏汉伟心不在焉着地点了点头。

韩金看了看面前的咖啡杯，又看了看明显在神游的苏汉伟，心里有些摸不透。

苏汉伟的到来，韩金是意料到的，在他与对方通电话时，无意间说了句"我见到了那个把你整哭的人。"之后，韩金就知道他最近会与苏汉伟有一场会晤。

道上的人都知道，苏汉伟这个人是出了名的流血不流泪，没有什么能让这只虎狼心软的。但韩金却偏偏见过，哭得嚎啕如孩子的苏汉伟——于许多年之前，在一个偏远小城的地头蛇的宅子里，苏汉伟抱着一个瘦弱的、衣衫不整的漂亮男孩子，一边落泪，一边机械重复着忏悔之词。

正因如此，当韩金说出那句话时，他知道对方一定明白他所指何人。几乎是瞬间，韩金听到对方的声音变得颤抖起来，借由着磁波传来的失真的人音，仿佛是老旧留声机咿呀出的断断续续的残音——苏汉伟已难道出一句整句了。

苏汉伟想要见到赵志铭的心是急切的，但是眼前这一杯女人喝过的咖啡杯似乎又再瓦解了韩金的猜想，苏汉伟这个时候还有闲来一场佳人有约，看来他并没有如韩金所想的那么迫切 。

但是韩金不死心，他了解苏汉伟，了解到他不容许自己猜测有失，当下便面无表情地试探起来:"人见着了?"

苏汉伟微低着头，许久未剪的刘海垂了下来，挡住了脸，让他的表情有些失真，但韩金知道，苏汉伟还在神游，便随手将咖啡托盘上架着的搅拌小匙拿了起来，对着咖啡杯的杯身敲了一下。

清脆的撞击声又一次将苏汉伟从自我迷失里拉回了现实，他寻着声，看向那只咖啡杯，心里乱糟糟的有好多话，却没有一句能说出口的，全压在嗓子眼，如鲠在喉，最后通通咽回了肚，摇了摇头，哑着声道:"没什么。"

韩金明白苏汉伟心里有事，但却又明显不想同自己说，但单从苏汉伟的神情来看，就算对方没有见到赵志铭，但至少也是间接接触到了。

得知自己的猜测仍旧是八九不离十，秉持着不愿深究揭人私密的原则，韩金顿时没了兴趣，整个人如同被抽走了脊柱似的，像软泥一般瘫进了椅背里，恹恹地招来了服务员，点了些东西。

苏汉伟心里一团乱麻，也无暇顾及韩金，依旧低着头发呆，思绪又不由的转回到了三个小时前。

 

 

苏汉伟比约定的时间提前了一个小时到了咖啡厅，他自打从韩金口中以外得知了赵志铭消息的那一刻，就立刻订了机票，飞到了魔都来。

选了一个显眼的位子坐定后，苏汉伟反而有些无所适从起来，他早在几年前便成了we的一把手，平日里忙得脚不离地的，只恨一天只有二十四时，而非四十八时。如今突然让他闲下来，他反而坐立不安起来。

苏汉伟无所事事的看着窗外行色匆匆的路人，这才反应过来今天是工作日，每个人都在忙碌着，原本他也应该如此。但为什么今天却成了以外呢？

这是困扰了苏汉伟很多年的问题，他这辈子不是没有亏欠过什么人，他出卖过朋友，驱逐过劲敌，更有过欺上瞒下，利用真心，这才让他能爬到今天的这个位置。可独独是赵志铭，这个他儿时的玩伴，成了一个与众不同的存在。

或许赵志铭遭受的苦难，正是为苏汉伟打开极恶之门的钥匙，在窥探到了门内所有的阴暗后，他选择褪去洁白的羽翼，甘堕炼狱，成为魔鬼中的一员。可以说赵志铭是彻底改变了苏汉伟的关键，他是连接着苏汉伟的过去，开启了他未来的转折点。让他堕落成恶魔的同时，却又承载着苏汉伟的纯真年代——那些肆意无束的简单日子。

秉着对过去的缅怀，苏汉伟在追思已亡故的天真时，不由得会记起赵志铭，久而久之，便成了习惯，念着过去，想着赵志铭，越想越觉得亏欠了，越亏欠便越忘不了，周而复始，终成了一种托生于悼念过去追思往事的魔障。

赵志铭最终成了苏汉伟的心结，似乎不解开这个结，苏汉伟永远也跳不出这个轮回的怪圈里。

苏汉伟平静地看着窗外，安详地等待着他解脱的那一刻，就这般宁静地等到了那午夜梦回让他惊坐哭醒的人。

赵志铭在离开了和李汭燦的温存小屋后，随意地找了一家商场，买了些行头，带上了中性风的假发，穿上了中性风的衣服，头上扣了一顶偏女性的草编帽，用一副大大的蛤蟆墨镜将一张小脸遮去了大半，又在穿衣镜前打量了一会儿，这才满意地结账走人。

商场离约定好的咖啡厅很近，过两个马路便到了的距离。赵志铭哼着小调慢慢踱在路上，这时迎面便撞上了一个身材魁梧的男人，那男人略胖，剃了个平头，眼睛有些细小，见到赵志铭后，营业性的扯出了一个笑容来，从怀里掏出一张小卡纸，递给了赵志铭:"新办的展览，就在附近，有空赏光。"

赵志铭接过那卡纸，那男人便又是一笑，转而继续往前走。赵志铭看着男人的背影，回想起男人方才有些阴森的笑容，心中不由好笑，难道是太子爷体验贫民生活不成？这谱摆的。心里嘀咕了两句，赵志铭也没有放在心上，将那卡纸往兜里一收，继续往咖啡厅走。

苏汉伟透过窗子看到了一切，自赵志铭出现在他的视线里时，他便目不转睛地盯着人看，一路从窗外追随到咖啡厅里，等到赵志铭在他对面坐定时，他便更肆无忌惮地看着对方。

赵志铭点了一杯香草拿铁，捧着咖啡杯先嘬了一口，这才同苏汉伟叙起旧来:"好久不见了，兮夜。"

"爱萝莉..."苏汉伟一时说不出话来，他们之间已经空白了太多年，早已变成了熟悉的陌生人，哪怕是一个称呼，似乎都显得太过亲近，但直呼其名又过于生疏，这般半生不熟，最是尴尬。

与苏汉伟的尴尬不同，赵志铭似乎是天生的自来熟，三言两语间，便化解横在两人之间的时间鸿沟，很快将苏汉伟带到了他们仍是孩子时的样子。

在二人相谈甚欢之时，赵志铭突然没有来的问道:"兮夜，你想站到更高的地方吗?"

苏汉伟不明所以地看向赵志铭，赵志铭则低着头，伸出手指在咖啡杯的边缘上来回打着圈，继续道:"比如C区的头把交椅。"

"想啊，谁不想往上爬，坐到王座上去。"苏汉伟笑着摆了摆手:"可是现在是群雄混战的年代，难啊。更别说王座了，那些老牌大族和异军突起的新势力，都对王座虎视眈眈的。"

赵志铭笑道:"我记得we也是有着悠久历史的老牌豪门。"

苏汉伟局促地笑了笑:"那是过去的事了，现在也有些式微了。"

"总归是瘦死的骆驼比马大。"赵志铭抬眼看向苏汉伟，双眼一眯:"我听说你们这些年光景也还是不错的。"

苏汉伟刚想脱口而出一句听谁说的，但很快就记起了赵志铭现在的身份。苏汉伟之所以能这么快的找到对方，便是因为赵志铭现在已不在是淹没于茫茫人海中，而是站到了高台之上，目光焦点之中——坊间关于他scout情人以及明凯新宠物的绯闻轶事，使得从籍籍无名里脱颖而出。

"就那样吧。"苏汉伟扯着笑应了一句，随后拿起杯子喝了一口咖啡，那明显是对这个话题不愿多谈的样子。

赵志铭也笑了笑，学着他喝了一口咖啡来，沉默了许久，才又继续接上了方才的话茬:"明凯已经不行了。"说罢，赵志铭将脸朝向窗子，开始看窗外的风景，好一派云淡风轻的模样，仿佛方才那道出了惊世骇俗的不是他一样。

苏汉伟一愣，他是知道近些年明凯开始退居幕后，鲜少再像个毛头小子般浴血前线。但只要他重新披挂上阵，却又总能带领着E组织所向披靡，如今赵志铭这一番话，让他嗅到了一丝不寻常的意味来，或许，赵志铭以局内人的身份，看到了E组织内部藏在光鲜外表之下的腐烂。

"什么意思？"苏汉伟问道。

赵志铭终是诱着苏汉伟走向了正题，这才将头转向了对方，嗤笑道:"一只纸老虎罢了，不过是留着过去的荣耀，强撑着表面风光。"

说话间，赵志铭的思绪回溯到了半个月前。

那是一个对赵志铭来说再寻常不过的一天，在学校上完了课，一个人百无聊赖地在他和李汭燦的家中呆着，左右实在无趣，便去了明凯的半山别墅寻寻乐子。

整个夏季E组织里都弥漫着一股令人窒息的凝重，大家似乎都很忙，忙得几乎寻不见踪影。平日里门庭若市的半山别墅，这个夏天显得格外的寂静，不仅缺少了往来宾客的人气儿，就连别墅里的仆人都比以往要小心谨慎，言行举止皆又轻又慎，大气也不敢出一声。

赵志铭由管家引到了明凯的书房，敲了门，走了进去。

书房内，明凯正坐在案前，手里拿着一个相框，不断摩挲着，神情柔和，眼中交闪着光，是说不出的绻缱。

赵志铭走了上去，看到了那相框里的照片，打趣道:"没想到凯爹年轻的时候也是个唇红齿白的俏郎君啊。"

明凯伸手在赵志铭的脸上点了点，无奈道:"你呀。"说着就将相框放回了案上。

赵志铭凑上去，半个身子趴到了案上，双手以肘支着，脊背弯出了一个极好看的弧度来，他用一只手托着腮，用漫不经心地模样仔细打量着那张旧照片，问道:"这是凯爹几岁的时候？17岁还是18岁?"

"都错了，是我19岁的时候。"明凯又将目光转回到了照片上，双眼中似乎腾起了一片云雾，穿过那片白茫茫，将思绪拉向了亘古之前，明凯好似陷入了深深的悠远的记忆中，喃喃道:"那是最初梦开始的地方。"

赵志铭"唔"了一声，明凯的过去，在道上早就不是什么不外传的密辛，而是一个公开的过事，明凯是两代王朝的缔造者，却也是个总所周知的叛徒。

"他们...就是那些人吗?"赵志铭慢吞吞的问道着。

明凯点了点头，不在意的笑了起来，那笑容有几分真诚，带着一种释然的豁达:"是啊，你们这些小的，现在已经很难见到他们了，到了我这把年纪，早都金盆洗手洗得白净了，含饴弄孙的日子可比这刀口舔血舒服的多。"

赵志铭宜时的溜须拍马道:"毕竟凯爹是有大志向的人，总是不同寻常的。"

"有什么不寻常的，都是凡人罢了。"明凯望着照片里已经模糊了的笑脸，突然呢喃自语道:"或许，我也该循着正轨。"

赵志铭一愣，反复琢磨着明凯的低语，他分明听出了明凯的隐退之意，只是他却又听不懂，他的心听不明白。

一时间，一股浓烈的、教赵志铭分不清是何情感的情绪涌了上来，将他整个淹没，他仿佛看到了那个不屈地屹立着，为E组织遮风挡雨的巨人，轰然陨落。

他哑着嗓子，扯出一个僵硬而难看的笑容:"凯爹的玩笑真不好笑。"

明凯将目光转到赵志铭的脸上，静静地凝视着，透过对方黑白分明的秋水翦瞳和精致细长的眉眼，明凯似乎望出了什么幻影，双眼间像是蒙上了欲雨的黑云，压沉沉的，把翻涌着的千思万绪都遮挡在后头，只偶尔如雷霆般不经意地漏下一抹暗光。

赵志铭被看得顿生惧意，下意识地想要挪开与之四目相对的目光，可却又被那危险所诱惑着动弹不得。明凯眼睛里是几近溢出的如洪水猛兽般汹涌的情感，只窥探到一隅，就让赵志铭哆嗦起来，那深藏着的情感太重太浓，分明是排山倒海之势却硬生生被强行收敛起来，压抑的让赵志铭想要宣泄地尖叫出声。

"凯爹..."赵志铭哑声唤了一声。

明凯很快回归神来，速速将情绪理好，复又作出一派大家长的祥和模样，这几乎是在一霎间的转换，仿佛方才的一切不过是赵志铭眼花看差了一般。

"是啊，开玩笑的。"明凯打着哈哈问道:"不好笑吗?"

赵志铭摇了摇头，坐到了明凯的腿上，把脑袋抵到了他的胸口上，闷声道:"一点也不好笑，凯爹为了这个王朝付出了这么多，能牺牲的，不能牺牲的，都舍了，怎么能轻易投降？你怎么能放弃?"

"不能吗?"明凯喃喃着，伸出手摸了摸赵志铭毛茸茸的小脑袋，像很多年前安抚被噩梦魇着的小田野一样，沉默了半晌，最终长长地叹了一口气。

那一声叹息似乎是一场旷日持久的庭审最终宣告的审判，赵志铭不知为何，心里总有一个声音让他抗拒着，让他捂起耳朵，拒绝它，可当他真正听到了以后，心里反而一片平静，眼睛里隐隐而动的微弱火光，随着那声叹息，熄灭殆尽，只留下一片灰烬，冰冷而死寂。

 

 

 

赵志铭笑着起身，一边向苏汉伟的座位踱去一边说道:"老骥伏枥虽有志，心却败，人已怂。明凯老了，人也开始畏缩了。E组织早已是日薄西山垂垂暮已，只不过靠着旧时的风光强撑着表面的富贵。而支撑这一切都，便是明凯的余威。所以啊，不是明凯退居幕后掌管生杀，而是明凯不出则已，出则必需得胜，只有这样，实亡的E组织才尚有一丝名存，要是连明凯都败了，E组织便是真的实亡名亦亡，穷途末路危矣亡矣。"

说罢，赵志铭在苏汉伟身后停了下来，从背后搂住了苏汉伟的脖子，把头支在了对方的肩上，轻声耳语道:"危机危机，是E组织的危，却是we的机。we需要一块能再次崛起复辟王朝荣光的垫脚石，而E组织就是那块再合适不过的踏脚石。踩着它的尸体，从低沉的蛰伏里爬起来，再一次去捧回你的王冠，登上至高无上的王座。"

"你..."苏汉伟听到这里，终于意识到这一次与赵志铭的重逢并非寻常的事，他听着赵志铭轻吟出的魔鬼的语言，是落入他心中的一颗火星子，将他堆满枯草的心瞬间燃起，在他的心里生出了一场飓风，席向全身。他忍不住打了一个寒颤，起了一身的鸡皮疙瘩。

苏汉伟微微张了张嘴，每每想要开口，更感觉跳到嗓子眼的心脏要随着他说出的话一同跳出他的身体，几番平复后，才低声问道:"为什么?"

赵志铭明白，苏汉伟已经收下了他的邀请函，那句为什么不过是最后的过场——确认诚意的动机。

赵志铭直起身子，一手搭着苏汉伟的肩，从座椅背后走上前来，坐到了苏汉伟的身边，平静地看着对方。苏汉伟也看着他，两个人就这么相视许久，随后反倒是赵志铭先架不住一般，将目光移了开来，伸出手撩撩假发，将鬓角的碎发撩到耳后，又顺着发丝抚下来:"你寄托着我死去的未来。"

苏汉伟看着赵志铭停在了脖子上的手，在半长的头发间，隐约能见到脖子后头的腺体。苏汉伟睁大了眼睛，像是失明一般，眼前黑成一片，慢慢的，有火光燃起，耳边响起了枪声，许多没有脸的人，尖叫着，哭喊着在他眼前奔跑逃窜着。但都被子弹打中，闷声倒在地上，一个两个，一群又一群，最后人都倒了。就在这个时候，瘦瘦小小的半裸着的人，从一片死人堆里站了起来，背着火光站着，漫不经心地整着狼狈不堪的仪容，将半脱的衣服重新穿好，如同将所有的尊严重新拾起戴上，随后半侧过头来，笑着同他打招呼。

这一刻，苏汉伟自认为早已死透了的名为"愧疚"的情感，迅速地逢春而生，长成巨木。

他张了张嘴，机械地道了一句:"好。"

 

 

"老贼，你想过站到更高的地方吗?"苏汉伟盯着杯子里的咖啡，缓缓地问着。

"废话。"韩金抬眼瞟了有些回了魂的人，"只要我还在这道上混一天，就没有停止过这种想法。"

"是啊，总是要往出走才行。"苏汉伟低声道:"得爬得更高才行。"

"你搞什么?鬼上身了？神神叨叨的。"

"没什么。就是突然感慨一下。"说罢苏汉伟转头看向窗外，目光落在了远处藏在树丛后的红色屋顶，奇异的红色，像熊熊而起的火焰，又像是喷泄而出的血液。

那红色的屋顶是属于一家展馆的，这家展览馆是近年新坐落的，因为建筑新颖的设计和大胆的用色而成了一个城市新地标，有些艺术界的时尚派喜欢来这里开个展，是个颇受新潮一辈的追捧的展览馆。但与此同时，这又是个被老派艺术家诟病的地方，指责这里过于张扬，没有丝毫沉淀下来的稳重，轻浮夸张的很。但不管新老两派如何各执己见争论不休，这家展览馆的展览却从未停过，将一件安静的艺术做得一派热闹。

赵志铭在同苏汉伟道别后，慢悠悠地逛到了这家展览馆，歪着头看了半天展馆外开展艺术家的海报，后知后觉般地从兜里抽出了方才受到的卡片，盯着看了会，走了进去。

今天的主题是印象派画作，赵志铭对于绘画并没有什么造诣，单纯看一乐呵，像游魂一般在一幅幅画前游来荡去的。

"是第一次来?"

正当赵志铭站在一副画前瞧着出神时，一个男声打扰了他的发呆。

赵志铭转头看去，就见一个穿着Dior高定西服的人笑嘻嘻地站在他身旁，看着画，问道:"不知道我有没有荣幸给你讲解一番？"说罢那人转过头来，这才看清了整张脸，那人长相英俊，眼角处有一颗泪痣，笑起来有几分玩世不恭的样子。

赵志铭歪着头看了看他，突然笑了起来:"好啊。"

那青年伸出手来，露出了上头戴着的金灿灿的由十字架装饰而成的戒指，赵志铭顺理成章地搭了上去。青年微微一笑，牵着赵志铭一路介绍起来，最后将人带到了展览馆里头的一间办公室里。

青年一将门落锁后，立刻卸去了彬彬有礼的样子，痞里痞气绕着赵志铭打量了一圈，随后吹了一记口哨:"E的人都喜欢这么玩的吗?"

赵志铭但笑不语，不作搭理。

那青年一把拦过赵志铭的腰，贴了上去:"是哪位有这种情趣?scout还是clearlove?"

赵志铭微微侧过脸去，淡淡道:"很可惜了，都不是，只是为了保险。"

青年接收到了赵志铭明显的拒绝，挑了挑眉，轻笑一声，恶意地对着对方脖子处吹了一口气，随即放开手，退后几步，拉开了两人间的距离，走到了沙发边，将自己甩进了松软的沙发里。

"所以，你有带来什么有趣的事?"青年从茶几上端了一杯香槟，双腿交叉着翘到了茶几上，懒洋洋地看向赵志铭。

"那要看你的兴趣在哪。"

"这个嘛..."青年拉长着声，半晌才道:"我其实挺好奇，你到底是scout的秘密情人?还是clearlove的新宠物?"

赵志铭淡淡地瞥了青年一眼，答非所问道:"现在的E已经不行了。"

青年点了点头，说道:"你继续说。"

赵志铭又道:"现在E组织内部结构混乱，人员变动频繁，老辈干部更替严重，只剩下李汭燦和田野强撑着，正是组织最脆弱的的时候。"

"具体的呢？"

"haro远走侠道，春天猛如虎的ray则因为身体问题，退二线休养。顶了haro位置的是个新人，是个什么都不懂的新瓜蛋子，全靠着初生牛犊的胆气。而接管了ray位子的倒是个老将，可惜，猛是猛了点，就是缺了些谋略，吕布之勇奉先之谋。至于iboy，纸糊的大心脏被戳破了，藏着的小心翼翼露了出来，先前藏着不愿被人瞧见的压力已经聚集到了峰值点，心跟着夏天攀升着的温度一起炸了，短期内很难有起色了。其他的几个新调上来的干部，我倒是没接触多少，不过应该不足为惧，若真是藏着的杀手锏，也定不至于留到现在还没用。"赵志铭一遍仔细的想着，一边缓缓道:"不仅是干部们之间的协调问题，E组织体系的弊端也开始在颓势里慢慢凸显了出来。无论是人员调度还是大局规划，战术战略，整个体系都脆弱的不堪一击。"

"那也还是好厉害啊。"青年吊儿郎当的晃着杯子:"就他们那个scout，哎呦呵，猛的呀，能把我手底下的人都打的自闭三日茶饭不思了。简直就是个战争机器，可怕的魔鬼。"说罢，青年还故意作了个害怕的表情，不伦不类的样子有几分好笑。

但赵志铭却没有被逗乐，只是不轻不重的讽刺了一句:"所以你怕了?"

青年也不恼，仍旧笑嘻嘻的:"那倒也还好，只是觉得没必要那么大动干戈嘛。"

赵志铭冷笑一声:"我话就说到这里，如何选择全由你自己抉择，只是机不可失，失不再来，望你能把握这千载难逢的时机。"

青年故作一副受教的神情，夸张地点了点头:"好说好说，收到收到，慢走不送。"

青年嬉笑间尽是薄情，用完就丢，不见一丝拖泥带水。

赵志铭也不坐停留，他了解对方，棉花做的人，不管怎么出拳，都软绵绵地伤不到七寸上，话已带到了，他也不打算继续虚与委蛇。

等赵志铭离开后，从小隔间里出来个人，正是先前给赵志铭发邀请卡的男人。那男人看了看屋门，问那青年:"你什么打算?"

青年挑眉笑道:"没什么打算，就玩儿呗。"

男人狞笑一下，又问道:"大费周章把人安排进E组织的外围圈，当真就为了玩儿?"

青年啧啧两声:"小五啊小五，人生啊，不就图一乐嘛～再说了，就算是谋虎皮，也得是个好猎手才行，我们这里哪个能拿的出来的？放宽心，我们就隔岸观火，看他们斗个你死我活的，岂不是有趣。"

男人对自家少爷这长他人志气灭自己威风的行为颇为无奈，就叨叨着:"图一乐还费了那些钱，真是个败家子。要打通E组织生活圈的那些钱，可都不是小数目。"

青年不耐烦地捂起了耳朵:"我的小五爷耶，你快别叨叨了，感情你这是把和马哥搭档时憋了这么些年的话一次性全说了不成？"

男人白了青年一眼，取了一瓶威士忌，倒了满满一杯，一口饮尽。

青年苦着脸看着对方如牛饮水地把那瓶藏了二十年的酒这么喝，心里肉疼了一番。

不过，青年低头看着杯里金灿灿的香槟酒，又笑了出来。

看来，又有好戏可以瞧了，这个夏天可真是...太有趣了。

 

 

 

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

魔都的冬天总是带着南方地特有的冷，夹杂着水汽侵浸着棉衣，刺进皮肤钻到骨髓里。  
索性人类终是不用如千百年前一般，畏畏缩缩地躲在茅草屋中瑟瑟发抖。如今高楼林立，由钢筋水泥筑起的堡垒为其抵挡了寒冬的凌冽风霜，屋内则有各式各样的取暖设备大显神通。  
赵志铭十分畏寒，甫一入冬，便让地暖早早的工作起来了。但仅仅如此，似乎还不够，入冬以来的小套房内，厨房的炉灶总是不见熄火，常常将一锅清汤熬地只剩下一个浓底，蒸腾出来的水汽带着食物的香味，把屋子氤氲地暖乎乎的。  
热乎乎的温度和饭菜的香气，这是冬日里"家"最简单而温馨的象征，只是赵志铭仍觉得很冷。  
他有些记不清自己有多久没见到李汭燦了，似乎是夏天开始，也或许是秋天?赵志铭实在记不清了，他的下半年就仿佛是被时间小偷偷走了一般，过得既漫长又转瞬即逝，浑浑噩噩地便过完了一年，他唯一知道是李汭燦已经很久没有回来了。  
赵志铭蜷缩着腿蹲坐着，整个人缩在沙发上，头平仰着搁在沙发靠背上，双眼失神地看着吊顶上的水晶灯。  
水晶灯似乎太亮了，刺得赵志铭眼睛发酸，这股酸疼感顺着视觉神经一路传达到了心脏里。  
他想念李汭燦了，有那么一点点的想念他了。  
可是赵志铭却什么也没有做，自作自受地让思念啃食着自己，明明只要他去了明凯的半山别墅，就能见到李汭燦，但他似乎给自己设了一堵隐形的高墙，硬生生地把他阻隔在了E的外头，一分为二出了两个泾渭分明的世界，倔强地留在了只有他的这个世界，不见前路的等着归人。

 

E组织在今年遭遇了前所未有的滑铁卢，老牌豪门最后薄如蝉翼堪堪维持的面子终是保不住，在这个夏天被撕了个粉碎。  
那是一场浩劫，所有的余生都是九死一生，之前还隐隐燃着的薪火，被当头一瓢泼彻底浇熄了，素来骄傲的李汭燦，第一次在赵志铭的记忆中留下了落寞疲惫的身影。  
此后一段时间里，李汭燦变得沉默寡言，常常抱着赵志铭就能在家中呆坐一整天，像座石雕，不吃不喝不言不语。而与死寂的白天截然不同的是入夜后，睡梦里的辗转呢喃，噩梦连连的午夜惊醒。  
赵志铭都看在眼里，可当他每一次想要开口安慰李汭燦时，又觉得千言万语都单薄的可怜，如何的舌灿莲花都太过干瘪。  
他只能安静地陪着他，至少在对方被噩梦魇住时，惊恐地睁开眼睛时，还可以抱着他。  
赵志铭和李汭燦一起度过了很长一段日子，只有他们两个人，不被外人打扰的时光，是隔离了万丈红尘俗世的太虚，仿佛是被从交响乐中单独截出的一段独奏旋律，简单纯粹。  
他们仍会因欲念而做爱，但却不仅仅只发乎于欲，他们有了除去原始冲动而去爱人的情动。  
在痛楚和欢愉里，以情爱为温润的培养基，如同初生般，在呻吟中生出了新的骨肉，于灰烬中涅槃出了新的灵魂，李汭燦如同废墟里冒芽而出的苗儿，再一次一往无前的向阳生长。  
等到李汭燦再一次出现在众人面前时，他依旧是那个冷酷的scout，果敢决绝毫无破绽。  
但比之李汭燦，其他人便没有那般幸运，当李汭燦回到E组织时，组织内仍是笼罩在黑沉的阴云之下。  
要说最受打击的人，除去李汭燦便当是田野，他年少成名，顶着E组织少当家的头衔，一路左右逢源，似乎人人都爱他，似乎人人都不能不爱他，他是在赞美与荣耀中长大成人的娇少爷。  
然，少年顺遂未必为优，不曾体会过在泥泞里艰难爬行的苦，突生变故往往要一蹶不振的。  
平日里总是眉眼间明媚的人，如今仿佛是失了魂的瓷娃娃，眼珠上斑驳掉下漆来，没了神采，就这么好似被随意丢弃在废弃场中，一副堪堪将被肢解般，把自己很随意的甩在了床上，整宿整宿的不睡觉，只睁着眼睛看着窗外，由日出到日暮，由月升到月落。  
谁也劝不了田野，他就像是把自己的魂落在了失落之地，只留着一副躯体，行尸走肉地过着生活，蒙上了眼睛，捂住了耳朵，把自己关在了方寸里，不愿出来，也不让人进去。  
阿布也好，明凯也好，说也说了，骂也骂了，却一点用也无，只能眼睁睁地看着田野白得越发透明的脸，和眼下愈发乌泱的青黑。  
后来李汭燦和赵志铭一起去半山别墅看望明凯，这才知道了田野的情况。  
李汭燦叹了口气，同赵志铭说晚上他不回去了，又吩咐了别墅的管家派车送赵志铭回去。  
赵志铭转着眼睛，在李汭燦和那扇紧闭的房门之间不着痕迹的来回打量着，最后什么也没说。  
谁也不知道李汭燦到底用了什么神通，那天晚上，在天空中响起暴雨前的第一道惊雷时，田野的魂魄像是从隆冬的蛰伏里苏醒了，同突来的雷霆一样，骤然爆发，嚎啕大哭出来。  
那一晚田野似乎哭了很久，说了很多。  
而赵志铭则一晚未眠，开了一瓶酒，坐在卧室的飘窗上，看了一夜的雨。  
这是赵志铭第一次如此清晰的感受到，李汭燦和田野之间是那么的近，那么的亲密。  
再后来田野重新回归人们视线中，E组织也开始重建工作，大教头姬星大刀阔斧的整改了组织，好几次赵志铭同李汭燦去到半山别墅时，总是会见到许多陌生的年轻面孔。  
赵志铭也注意到，之前田野的小跟班，那个大头小子不见了，取而代之的是另一个高瘦的少年。李汭燦告诉他，那是王杰，姬星新给田野指派的搭档。  
赵志铭开着玩笑道:"这么厉害，给少当家指派搭档?"  
李汭燦不置可否地挑了挑眉。  
聪明如赵志铭，立刻便从中领悟到了深意，当下便对姬星抱以十二万分的谨慎来。不过姬星平素里日理万机的，组织上下也多是只闻其事，未见其人，赵志铭自然也未能真正见上这位E组织的幕后之王。  
等到重建工作都完成了七七八八后，明凯便借着动员的名头举办了一场组织内的聚会，赵志铭自然是跟着李汭燦一道儿去了。  
聚会如往常一般，没有什么不同，只是赵志铭不知为何心里总是惴惴不安的，他能感觉到空气里似有似无的异样气氛，李汭燦的神情也有细微的不同，只是一切都太过于秋毫难辨，赵志铭不知道究竟是自己疑神疑鬼过重，还是真就山雨欲来风满楼。  
酒过三巡，众人都有些酣醉，在酒精的作用下，五感逐渐迟钝了下来，赵志铭这才将悬着的一颗心落会了肚子，人也开始大胆了起来，缠着李汭燦闹。  
李汭燦笑着钳住了赵志铭嬉闹的双手，一把把人箍在怀中，吻了吻他的脖子，又咬了咬他的耳尖，说道:"别闹，明凯有事要宣布了。"  
赵志铭闻言向明凯看去，只见明凯执着一支香槟杯走到高台上去，随手从侍者的托盘上拿了一只叉子，在玻璃杯上敲了敲，引来了众人的目光后，这才清了清嗓，说道:"大家今天能来，我明某人很高兴。"  
赵志铭微醺地靠着李汭燦的胸膛，忍不住笑出来，心道这开场真的难以免俗的千篇一律。  
随后明凯又道:"今年可谓是edg最难的一年，我们有过很多失败，我作为掌舵人也想了很多。"顿了顿，明凯看了一眼台下的众人，又道:"今天在场的人，很多都是刚被调到总部来的新人，看着你们，总让我想起了我年轻的时候。我啊，是旧时代的人，有幸的开启了新篇章，是承接着过去与未来的一道枢纽，在我身上背负了太多旧时代的东西，有你们口中的经验，亦有腐朽。这些日子里，我想了很多回忆了很多，我想这个时代终将是你们年轻人的舞台，我不会永远年轻，枢纽也永远只是一个临时的过场，现在是时候进入全新的时代了。"  
赵志铭听到这里，忽然酒醒了，他的心跳的很快也很重，一下一下的震得他耳膜都发出嗡嗡的响声来，他睁大了眼睛看了看李汭燦，又看了看走上台的田野，他们的神情没有丝毫变化。赵志铭又环视了一周，发现大家的神情都没有太多变化，一如开宴之初，一切都平静日常。  
这一刻，赵志铭突然觉得自己是一个局外人，是画布里突兀落下的一颗墨点子，格格不入。  
明凯牵着田野的手，笑得很慈祥，一边同大家开着玩笑，一边将E组织的大权交到了田野的手上，云淡风轻的好似在谈论今天天气如何，仿佛明凯交到田野手上的不是生杀大权，而仅仅是一只杯子，一件衣服。  
赵志铭觉得一股凉意从不知名的地方冒了出来，迅速地席卷全身，他打着颤抱紧了自己。  
李汭燦问他怎么了，是不是有哪里不舒服。  
赵志铭张了张口，只觉得胸口上如压着一座山，闷得他头晕目眩，胃里沉甸甸的，让他恶心。他用手紧紧地抓住胸口的衣服，力道之大，指节泛白到颤抖。  
李汭燦忙抱紧他，询问情况。  
赵志铭红着眼睛看了看远处的明凯，过了很长时间才平静下来，冲李汭燦摆了摆手，有些疲倦道:"我没事，只是喝多了有些累了，想先回去了。"  
李汭燦无法，便向明凯讨了个早退，明凯起初答应了，但等到李汭燦的车将开出别墅时，管家又告知他明凯让他回去。李汭燦问是何缘故，明凯素来不是个反复的人，管家只说是姬星吩咐的，李汭燦便不再多说什么，只好托人送赵志铭回去。  
自打那次宴会后，赵志铭便再也没有去过半山别墅，李汭燦起初会回到他们的家，但后来组织里忙起来了，就很难抽空回来了。  
不过李汭燦人虽没回来，电话倒是没有落下，他总是让赵志铭抽空来半山别墅，赵志铭只是笑着敷衍着，说下次一定，但这个下次却终究没有到来。  
赵志铭失去了去到半山别墅的力气，也失去了再见明凯的力气。他对明凯是有着特殊的复杂的情感，他曾将明凯视作撑起天的柱子，在他期盼着E组织走向衰亡的同时，又矛盾地想要看着明凯如同守护神一般屹立着，将E组织护在羽翼之下，想看着明凯永远高高在上，不落凡尘。  
可是，最终明凯还是向现实妥协了，低下了他高昂的头颅，终结了他的时代。  
赵志铭本应该高兴的。

当李汭燦打开门时，带着大酱汤的热气便直面而来，他关上门，挂起了外套，就看见赵志铭蜷缩着坐在沙发上，抬起一只手捂着眼睛。  
李汭燦走到了沙发后头，在赵志铭的额头上落了一吻。  
赵志铭将手拿开，失神的双眼里映着李汭燦的脸，像是复盈的干涸泉眼，一股股地冒出了暖意来，将一双眼充实地灵动起来。  
"你回来啦。"  
"嗯，明凯给了我一个短假。"  
"要吃点东西吗？"  
"好。"  
赵志铭从沙发上站起身来，去厨房里盛了饭菜，端上桌来。  
李汭燦其实已经用过饭了，明凯待人向来是周到的，绝不会让人饿着肚子回去，只是别墅请的是个日本厨子，李汭燦惯好韩餐，只是礼貌性的囫囵了两口便回来了。  
赵志铭坐在他的对面，看着李汭燦脖子上的膏药贴，问道:"最近很辛苦？"  
李汭燦揉了揉脖子:"来了个新人，多分了些神，而且大家的配合也还要磨，就训得狠了些。"  
赵志铭呜了一声，倒了杯水，手指沿着杯口打着转，不经意道:"这么辛苦值得吗？"  
李汭燦一愣，抬眼看向赵志铭。赵志铭也笑着看向他:"明明有更好的选择不是吗？为什么要被锁在这个笼子里呢？"  
李汭燦拿筷子搅了搅碗里的米饭，说道:"这里成就了我，我对它是有责任的。"  
"哪有那么多责任，谁都不欠谁的。"赵志铭说道:"we的领头人不也离开了吗？那是多少年的羁绊啊，说不要便也不要了，人终归是要向前看的。"  
赵志铭伸出手握上李汭燦的手:"我们离开这里吧，E未必有明天，但是我们可以有的。"  
李汭燦凝视了赵志铭好一会儿，说道:"但是马哥落叶归根了，不是吗？"  
赵志铭明白了李汭燦的意思，了然地笑了笑，松开了手，李汭燦却反手将他缩回的手抓住了。  
"我们会好起来的，相信我，都会好起来的。"  
赵志铭看向李汭燦的双眼，那是一双细长上吊着的眼睛，或许少年时期还柔和着带着懵懂和纯真，但随着年纪渐长，那双眼愈发的薄凉冷清，可现在这双眼睛，满满地倒映着他的样子，泛着柔光，一点点荡漾着袭向他。  
你也是这般看向他的吗？  
赵志铭望向李汭燦眼底，又垂眼看了看卧着自己的手，突然笑出了声，将手抽了出来。  
李汭燦微微皱眉，诧异地看向赵志铭。  
赵志铭站起身来，向窗子边走去:"或许你舍不下的是那位小少爷。"赵志铭笑着说道:"说起来小少爷这算'四婚'了吧?前有金赫奎，再有海成珉，走了iboy又有hope继任，但是我想这些人都不是凯爹心中的佳选。"  
赵志铭转过身来，看向李汭燦，笑眯眯道:"我想，他们相中的还是你吧。"  
李汭燦嘟囔道:"扯这些乱七八糟的，没有的事。"  
李汭燦说得没什么底气，诚如赵志铭所说，明凯和姬星是有这个意思的，他和田野也并非全然清清白白，但他却没有动过这个心思。  
"我以为我们在一起这么久了，你应该了解我。"李汭燦说道:"你说这话就没意思了。"  
赵志铭立刻反击一句道:"确实没意思。"  
李汭燦眯了眯眼，不说话。赵志铭也难得不恭顺，冷眼看他。  
最后赵志铭笑道:"左不过是一个alpha找一个omega延续子息罢了，你和田野总是要找别的人这么做的。"  
"在你看来是我们的关系仅仅是如此?"  
赵志铭微低下头，不说话，心里却想着更伤人的话，他想着，可能他们的关系还比不上这个呢，他们不会拥有共同的孩子，他们仅仅只是肉体上的玩伴关系。  
李汭燦见赵志铭不说话，以为他便是这个意思，气得冷笑一声:"当我赶回来自讨没趣罢了。"  
说完，李汭燦拿了外套摔门离开了。  
赵志铭在原地呆站了好一会儿，才慢慢收拾了桌上的碗筷，静静地将碗碟洗干净，却在放最后一只盘子的时候，发了脾气地将它狠狠地摔到了地上。  
随即赵志铭又自嘲地笑出了声，蹲下身子去捡地上的碎片，纯白的餐盘虚浮地映着赵志铭的脸，裂痕将赵志铭的投映扭曲地碎裂开来，赵志铭就这么看着盘子碎片上的浮影，低叹了一句:"赵志铭，你真是疯了。"


	11. Chapter 11

无形的屏障如同那晚破碎的盘子，原先固执死守的赵志铭也同碎片上映着的虚影，崩裂开了金汤厚壁，一夕之间所有的任性妄为都化作了虚无，消失的无影无踪，赵志铭又变回了软骨泥鳅。  
在同李汭燦不欢而散的第二天，赵志铭就早早来到了明凯的半山别墅，管家照例先将他引去见了明凯。  
在击枪室里赵志铭见到明凯，而明凯正指导着一个约摸十六七岁的少年练枪。那少年看着很是面生，应该是新调上来的小孩，没见过什么风浪，人也有些胆小，见到赵志铭进来，就把枪放到一边，怯生生地躲到了明凯的身后头。  
明凯看了看进来的赵志铭，笑着摸了摸少年的头介绍道:"这是你多多哥哥的朋友，叫他萝莉便是。"  
少年点了点头，但仍是躲在明凯身后。  
明凯笑着摇了摇头，转而冲赵志铭道:"这是小祥，年纪小怕生。"  
赵志铭并不在意，笑着上前，歪着脑袋，看向小祥，主动示好道:"我叫赵志铭，你可以和他们一样喊我萝莉，你叫小祥是吗？"  
小祥飞快地看了赵志铭一样，嗯声点头。  
赵志铭又道:"那以后多指教咯。"  
小祥睁大了眼睛，又看向明凯，明凯又揉了揉他的脑袋，说道:"不是你想的那个意思，萝莉不是组织里的人。"说罢把台子上的枪递给小祥，又说道:"去找你礼杰哥哥吧。"  
小祥接过枪，离开了训练室。  
赵志铭用眼角余光目送走了小祥，笑着问道:"这位是顶替ray的孩子吗？"  
明凯轻轻地摇了摇头:"小祥还太年轻，还有的磨。"  
"看来凯爹现在当起老师来了？"赵志铭揶揄道。  
"你呀，别笑话我了。"明凯虚指了指:"走，去我书房，这里怪闷的。"  
赵志铭跟在明凯身后，听着明凯自我调侃起来:"我这把年纪了，老胳膊老腿也上不了阵了，退下来了，也就这么点儿事可以做了，带带这些年轻的娃娃们，也算是发挥余热了。"  
赵志铭适时的溜须拍马的一番，道:"这道上哪个人不想得凯爹指点一二，这些小孩都是有福气的人。"  
明凯不置可否的笑了笑，又转而道:"倒是你，有好些日子都没来我这里了。"  
赵志铭笑道:"学校里有事忙，走不开。"  
"我倒忘了这茬。"明凯有些欣慰地看向赵志铭:"没想到你还是个高材生，F大是个好学校，不像田野那小子，不好读书，花了大价钱送他去留学，他倒好，上了两天学就跑回来了，说什么都不去了，也不知道他性子像谁，倔得很，打定了主意就没商量了。"明凯顿了顿，回忆了片刻又无奈的笑道:"那时候我气得断了他所有经济，他就缠着李汭燦，吃穿住用都占着人家的，生活过得倒是滋润，回来的时候人都胖了一圈。要是那小子有你一半好学，我也不用为他操碎了心。"  
赵志铭淡淡地笑了笑:"我也不是个省心的，也不好读书的，是我爸，他希望我好好上学，找份不错的工作，到时候找个门户相当的人组建家庭，简简单单过一辈子。"  
"是这样啊，可怜天下父母心了。"明凯若有所思地喃喃着，随后说道:"那你想继续读书吗？我是说，去国外留学，之前田野留学时委托的还不错，你若是想，我便让他们帮你准备，你想去哪所学校，由着你挑。"  
赵志铭摆了摆手，讨饶道:"凯爹你还是放过我吧，我是最不喜欢读书的人，再让我读下去，这真是要命了，书没读完，人就先没了。"  
明凯也不强求，只是沉默了一会儿，才道:"那便罢了。"  
赵志铭又同明凯聊了一会儿，便去找李汭燦去了。  
赵志铭从二楼下来，穿过大厅边侧的过道，远远地看见转弯处那扇颇具异域风情的玻璃镶嵌窗下的田野。  
只见田野坐在窗台上，一只腿支着踩在窗台上，另一只腿很随意的垂坠了下来，手里拿着手机，看不出喜怒地盯着屏幕看，微低着的头，略长的留海投下了一片阴影，让人看不到他的眼睛。而窗子迎着光，照下了五颜六色的光，映在了田野白皙的脸上，有一种诡异的艳丽。  
赵志铭往前走了几步，田野闻声猛地抬起头来，警惕地看了一眼，见是赵志铭，又很快放松了下来，懒洋洋地软下了紧绷的身体，一挑眼，说道:"好久不见啊，爱萝莉。"  
田野将手机收进口袋里，从窗台上跳了下来，走上前去，一把拦住赵志铭的脖子，凑到他耳边，笑道:"来找李汭燦的？"  
赵志铭眼睛一转，黑眼珠落在细锐的眼角，笑眯眯道:"我也可以来找你哦。"  
田野哼笑一声，放开了他:"走吧，我带你去找李汭燦。"说完又别有意味地笑道:"我想你大概不知道他在哪。"  
突然间赵志铭和田野之间隐隐生出了一股角力，两人虽然都在笑，但空气里却弥漫着一丝胶着的紧张感，互不相让。  
"哈。"赵志铭先一步打破僵局，毫不在意道:"那就有劳了。"  
田野见赵志铭先示弱了，顿时觉得没意思了，转过身去:"走吧。"  
田野带着赵志铭到了花园，李汭燦正指着桌上的图纸同赵礼杰说话，旁边的黄祥三不五时地插几句话，引得李汭燦和赵礼杰直笑。  
"李汭燦!"田野大老远就喊了李汭燦:"我给你当了跑腿的，说怎么谢我。"  
田野说话向来调拽声高，通常他一开口总是要吸引所有人的目光的，是天生的聚光点。  
果然他才喊了李汭燦的名字，那边三人便寻声看了过来。方才还有说有笑的黄祥见到了赵志铭立刻不说话了，有些拘谨地往李汭燦身边靠。  
"小鬼，别黏这么近。"李汭燦瞟了黄祥一眼，又软化了语气:"是自己人，以后会经常见到的。"  
"说，怎么谢我。"田野人已经走了上来，拿手大力推了推李汭燦的胳膊，引得李汭燦拿眼瞪他，就大笑起来:"你真是个畜生，帮你忙还瞪我。"  
李汭燦懒得和他纠缠:"你说怎么谢吧。"  
田野想了想，又扫了赵志铭几眼，笑道:"不急，我得好好想想，你别到时候给我狗掉就行。"  
李汭燦不耐烦地挥了挥手，说知道了。田野觉得恶心到李汭燦着实是件开心的事，前俯后仰地笑了一通，随后大手一挥:"孩儿们，我们走，别在这碍人眼了。"  
众人走后，李汭燦又冷起了一张脸，双手插兜，靠坐在椅子上，眼睛看着桌上的图纸，并不看赵志铭。  
赵志铭只当没看见李汭燦的冷淡，绕到李汭燦的椅子后，弯下腰，双手环住李汭燦，拿头蹭着李汭燦的脖子。  
头发毛茸茸的触感，一下一下地划着李汭燦的脖子，那本就是敏感之地，更不用说赵志铭有意讨好，李汭燦也有着绷不住脸，开口道:"说话。"  
赵志铭也很懂得顺着台阶下，立刻服软道:"我错了，李少原谅我吧。"  
李汭燦哼了一声:"错哪了？"  
"不该同你闹脾气的。"  
李汭燦眉头一皱，侧过头看赵志铭:"你认为你错在这里?"  
赵志铭明白李汭燦的意思，李汭燦真正生气的不是自己同他闹脾气，而是质疑了他的感情。  
李汭燦这个人性子冷，但用情却很真，从不过于热烈，却很温暖，刚刚好的温度，伸手就能握紧的距离。对待E组织是如此，对待恋人亦是如此，总是像一个守护者，安安静静地站在身后，那份温度便成了能够托付的安心，你永远可以相信李汭燦，也应该相信李汭燦。  
但赵志铭却回避了这个问题，抱紧了李汭燦的脖子:"以前人说关心则乱，我本来是不相信。但是现在我信了，因为在乎了所以总是会胡思乱想。"  
李汭燦冷着脸又沉默了一会儿，最后还是伸出手揉了揉搁在他肩窝上胡作非为的小脑袋，这事便算翻过去了。  
赵志铭立刻打蛇上杆，缠着李汭燦厮磨了一阵，李汭燦抓着赵志铭的手，把人从身后拉到了自己的怀里。  
赵志铭顺势坐到了李汭燦的腿上，一手抚着李汭燦的脖子，一手绞着李汭燦胸口的衣服，俯上身去，不轻不重地啃咬着李汭燦的下唇，舌头动如小蛇灵巧地一下下舔着李汭燦被咬地酥麻的唇。  
李汭燦双手箍住赵志铭的腰，站了起来，一边将赵志铭的衣服向上推，一边将人压到了桌子上。  
别墅的花园是封闭式的玻璃温室，常年恒温让这里一年四季如春天般繁花锦簇。赵志铭被李汭燦三两下剥了个精光，赤条的身子暴露在空气中却并不觉得冷。  
赵志铭舔了舔唇，调笑道:"要在这里把我就地正法了吗？"  
李汭燦握住赵志铭的脚踝，把他的腿拉开，又欺身吻了上去:"别说话。"  
赵志铭却不想听话，继续挑逗道:"我们这样算不算是野合?一会儿要是有人过来了，你会不会直接软在我身体里面?"  
李汭燦白了赵志铭一眼:"在这里没人会那么没眼力劲的。"  
赵志铭瘪了瘪嘴，一脸可惜道:"呀，那多可惜啊，我觉得我们俩绝对是最具有视听盛宴的限制级。"  
李汭燦嫌赵志铭太叽喳，一手握住赵志铭的腰，一个挺身重重闯进了温热的神秘之地。赵志铭果然如他所想，仰着脖子叫出声来，不再叽叽喳喳的说荤话，而是转而胡乱地吟着李汭燦的名字和上气不接下气的喘息。

"可真是限制级的，这要是上传到网上，能整瘫多少家公司的服务器啊。"田野站在别墅二楼边角屋子的大阳台上，手上拿着一只单筒望远镜，左右旋转着调着焦距，嘴上啧啧道:"原来李狗多你喜欢这种调调的，真是闷骚的可以。"  
这时屋子的门被敲响，田野头也不回的喊了句:"进来。"  
一个佣人手里拿着一个牛皮资料袋走了进来:"少爷，你要的东西下面的人送来了。"  
田野一怔，愣在原地半刻，随后淡淡说道:"把东西放桌子上就下去吧。"  
佣人一一照做，退了出去。  
田野又看了一眼在花园里忘乎所以的两人，顿时觉得无趣的很，恹恹地把望远镜扔到了一边，走到了桌边。  
桌上放着一只A4大小的牛皮袋，里头满满当当装着的资料把袋子撑得鼓鼓的。田野看了那牛皮袋出神了好久，突然不耐烦地把牛皮袋抓起来扔到墙上。  
田野失去力气般瘫坐到了椅子上，从口袋里掏出了手机，停顿了片刻，解开了屏锁。  
屏幕亮了起来，一个戴着金丝眼镜的男人赫然出现其上，田野盯着屏幕好一会儿，伸出手指轻轻的点在了屏幕上，屏幕上的图片立刻缩小了一圈，从一个人变成了两个人。  
照片里，戴着金边眼镜的人侧着脸，温柔地摸着身旁少年的脑袋，而少年仰着头，懵懂地憧憬地看向那人，一派的天真无邪，年轻活力。  
一时间犹如时光逆流，现实与幻影相互交错，在记忆中明灭闪烁。  
田野再一次暗灭了手机屏幕，走过去把牛皮袋捡了起来，眼神一凛，撕开了封口。


	12. Chapter 12

无形的屏障如同那晚破碎的盘子，原先固执死守的赵志铭也同碎片上映着的虚影，崩裂开了金汤厚壁，一夕之间所有的任性妄为都化作了虚无，消失的无影无踪，赵志铭又变回了软骨泥鳅。  
在同李汭燦不欢而散的第二天，赵志铭就早早来到了明凯的半山别墅，管家照例先将他引去见了明凯。  
在击枪室里赵志铭见到明凯，而明凯正指导着一个约摸十六七岁的少年练枪。那少年看着很是面生，应该是新调上来的小孩，没见过什么风浪，人也有些胆小，见到赵志铭进来，就把枪放到一边，怯生生地躲到了明凯的身后头。  
明凯看了看进来的赵志铭，笑着摸了摸少年的头介绍道:"这是你多多哥哥的朋友，叫他萝莉便是。"  
少年点了点头，但仍是躲在明凯身后。  
明凯笑着摇了摇头，转而冲赵志铭道:"这是小祥，年纪小怕生。"  
赵志铭并不在意，笑着上前，歪着脑袋，看向小祥，主动示好道:"我叫赵志铭，你可以和他们一样喊我萝莉，你叫小祥是吗？"  
小祥飞快地看了赵志铭一样，嗯声点头。  
赵志铭又道:"那以后多指教咯。"  
小祥睁大了眼睛，又看向明凯，明凯又揉了揉他的脑袋，说道:"不是你想的那个意思，萝莉不是组织里的人。"说罢把台子上的枪递给小祥，又说道:"去找你礼杰哥哥吧。"  
小祥接过枪，离开了训练室。  
赵志铭用眼角余光目送走了小祥，笑着问道:"这位是顶替ray的孩子吗？"  
明凯轻轻地摇了摇头:"小祥还太年轻，还有的磨。"  
"看来凯爹现在当起老师来了？"赵志铭揶揄道。  
"你呀，别笑话我了。"明凯虚指了指:"走，去我书房，这里怪闷的。"  
赵志铭跟在明凯身后，听着明凯自我调侃起来:"我这把年纪了，老胳膊老腿也上不了阵了，退下来了，也就这么点儿事可以做了，带带这些年轻的娃娃们，也算是发挥余热了。"  
赵志铭适时的溜须拍马的一番，道:"这道上哪个人不想得凯爹指点一二，这些小孩都是有福气的人。"  
明凯不置可否的笑了笑，又转而道:"倒是你，有好些日子都没来我这里了。"  
赵志铭笑道:"学校里有事忙，走不开。"  
"我倒忘了这茬。"明凯有些欣慰地看向赵志铭:"没想到你还是个高材生，F大是个好学校，不像田野那小子，不好读书，花了大价钱送他去留学，他倒好，上了两天学就跑回来了，说什么都不去了，也不知道他性子像谁，倔得很，打定了主意就没商量了。"明凯顿了顿，回忆了片刻又无奈的笑道:"那时候我气得断了他所有经济，他就缠着李汭燦，吃穿住用都占着人家的，生活过得倒是滋润，回来的时候人都胖了一圈。要是那小子有你一半好学，我也不用为他操碎了心。"  
赵志铭淡淡地笑了笑:"我也不是个省心的，也不好读书的，是我爸，他希望我好好上学，找份不错的工作，到时候找个门户相当的人组建家庭，简简单单过一辈子。"  
"是这样啊，可怜天下父母心了。"明凯若有所思地喃喃着，随后说道:"那你想继续读书吗？我是说，去国外留学，之前田野留学时委托的还不错，你若是想，我便让他们帮你准备，你想去哪所学校，由着你挑。"  
赵志铭摆了摆手，讨饶道:"凯爹你还是放过我吧，我是最不喜欢读书的人，再让我读下去，这真是要命了，书没读完，人就先没了。"  
明凯也不强求，只是沉默了一会儿，才道:"那便罢了。"  
赵志铭又同明凯聊了一会儿，便去找李汭燦去了。  
赵志铭从二楼下来，穿过大厅边侧的过道，远远地看见转弯处那扇颇具异域风情的玻璃镶嵌窗下的田野。  
只见田野坐在窗台上，一只腿支着踩在窗台上，另一只腿很随意的垂坠了下来，手里拿着手机，看不出喜怒地盯着屏幕看，微低着的头，略长的留海投下了一片阴影，让人看不到他的眼睛。而窗子迎着光，照下了五颜六色的光，映在了田野白皙的脸上，有一种诡异的艳丽。  
赵志铭往前走了几步，田野闻声猛地抬起头来，警惕地看了一眼，见是赵志铭，又很快放松了下来，懒洋洋地软下了紧绷的身体，一挑眼，说道:"好久不见啊，爱萝莉。"  
田野将手机收进口袋里，从窗台上跳了下来，走上前去，一把拦住赵志铭的脖子，凑到他耳边，笑道:"来找李汭燦的？"  
赵志铭眼睛一转，黑眼珠落在细锐的眼角，笑眯眯道:"我也可以来找你哦。"  
田野哼笑一声，放开了他:"走吧，我带你去找李汭燦。"说完又别有意味地笑道:"我想你大概不知道他在哪。"  
突然间赵志铭和田野之间隐隐生出了一股角力，两人虽然都在笑，但空气里却弥漫着一丝胶着的紧张感，互不相让。  
"哈。"赵志铭先一步打破僵局，毫不在意道:"那就有劳了。"  
田野见赵志铭先示弱了，顿时觉得没意思了，转过身去:"走吧。"  
田野带着赵志铭到了花园，李汭燦正指着桌上的图纸同赵礼杰说话，旁边的黄祥三不五时地插几句话，引得李汭燦和赵礼杰直笑。  
"李汭燦!"田野大老远就喊了李汭燦:"我给你当了跑腿的，说怎么谢我。"  
田野说话向来调拽声高，通常他一开口总是要吸引所有人的目光的，是天生的聚光点。  
果然他才喊了李汭燦的名字，那边三人便寻声看了过来。方才还有说有笑的黄祥见到了赵志铭立刻不说话了，有些拘谨地往李汭燦身边靠。  
"小鬼，别黏这么近。"李汭燦瞟了黄祥一眼，又软化了语气:"是自己人，以后会经常见到的。"  
"说，怎么谢我。"田野人已经走了上来，拿手大力推了推李汭燦的胳膊，引得李汭燦拿眼瞪他，就大笑起来:"你真是个畜生，帮你忙还瞪我。"  
李汭燦懒得和他纠缠:"你说怎么谢吧。"  
田野想了想，又扫了赵志铭几眼，笑道:"不急，我得好好想想，你别到时候给我狗掉就行。"  
李汭燦不耐烦地挥了挥手，说知道了。田野觉得恶心到李汭燦着实是件开心的事，前俯后仰地笑了一通，随后大手一挥:"孩儿们，我们走，别在这碍人眼了。"  
众人走后，李汭燦又冷起了一张脸，双手插兜，靠坐在椅子上，眼睛看着桌上的图纸，并不看赵志铭。  
赵志铭只当没看见李汭燦的冷淡，绕到李汭燦的椅子后，弯下腰，双手环住李汭燦，拿头蹭着李汭燦的脖子。  
头发毛茸茸的触感，一下一下地划着李汭燦的脖子，那本就是敏感之地，更不用说赵志铭有意讨好，李汭燦也有着绷不住脸，开口道:"说话。"  
赵志铭也很懂得顺着台阶下，立刻服软道:"我错了，李少原谅我吧。"  
李汭燦哼了一声:"错哪了？"  
"不该同你闹脾气的。"  
李汭燦眉头一皱，侧过头看赵志铭:"你认为你错在这里?"  
赵志铭明白李汭燦的意思，李汭燦真正生气的不是自己同他闹脾气，而是质疑了他的感情。  
李汭燦这个人性子冷，但用情却很真，从不过于热烈，却很温暖，刚刚好的温度，伸手就能握紧的距离。对待E组织是如此，对待恋人亦是如此，总是像一个守护者，安安静静地站在身后，那份温度便成了能够托付的安心，你永远可以相信李汭燦，也应该相信李汭燦。  
但赵志铭却回避了这个问题，抱紧了李汭燦的脖子:"以前人说关心则乱，我本来是不相信。但是现在我信了，因为在乎了所以总是会胡思乱想。"  
李汭燦冷着脸又沉默了一会儿，最后还是伸出手揉了揉搁在他肩窝上胡作非为的小脑袋，这事便算翻过去了。  
赵志铭立刻打蛇上杆，缠着李汭燦厮磨了一阵，李汭燦抓着赵志铭的手，把人从身后拉到了自己的怀里。  
赵志铭顺势坐到了李汭燦的腿上，一手抚着李汭燦的脖子，一手绞着李汭燦胸口的衣服，俯上身去，不轻不重地啃咬着李汭燦的下唇，舌头动如小蛇灵巧地一下下舔着李汭燦被咬地酥麻的唇。  
李汭燦双手箍住赵志铭的腰，站了起来，一边将赵志铭的衣服向上推，一边将人压到了桌子上。  
别墅的花园是封闭式的玻璃温室，常年恒温让这里一年四季如春天般繁花锦簇。赵志铭被李汭燦三两下剥了个精光，赤条的身子暴露在空气中却并不觉得冷。  
赵志铭舔了舔唇，调笑道:"要在这里把我就地正法了吗？"  
李汭燦握住赵志铭的脚踝，把他的腿拉开，又欺身吻了上去:"别说话。"  
赵志铭却不想听话，继续挑逗道:"我们这样算不算是野合?一会儿要是有人过来了，你会不会直接软在我身体里面?"  
李汭燦白了赵志铭一眼:"在这里没人会那么没眼力劲的。"  
赵志铭瘪了瘪嘴，一脸可惜道:"呀，那多可惜啊，我觉得我们俩绝对是最具有视听盛宴的限制级。"  
李汭燦嫌赵志铭太叽喳，一手握住赵志铭的腰，一个挺身重重闯进了温热的神秘之地。赵志铭果然如他所想，仰着脖子叫出声来，不再叽叽喳喳的说荤话，而是转而胡乱地吟着李汭燦的名字和上气不接下气的喘息。

"可真是限制级的，这要是上传到网上，能整瘫多少家公司的服务器啊。"田野站在别墅二楼边角屋子的大阳台上，手上拿着一只单筒望远镜，左右旋转着调着焦距，嘴上啧啧道:"原来李狗多你喜欢这种调调的，真是闷骚的可以。"  
这时屋子的门被敲响，田野头也不回的喊了句:"进来。"  
一个佣人手里拿着一个牛皮资料袋走了进来:"少爷，你要的东西下面的人送来了。"  
田野一怔，愣在原地半刻，随后淡淡说道:"把东西放桌子上就下去吧。"  
佣人一一照做，退了出去。  
田野又看了一眼在花园里忘乎所以的两人，顿时觉得无趣的很，恹恹地把望远镜扔到了一边，走到了桌边。  
桌上放着一只A4大小的牛皮袋，里头满满当当装着的资料把袋子撑得鼓鼓的。田野看了那牛皮袋出神了好久，突然不耐烦地把牛皮袋抓起来扔到墙上。  
田野失去力气般瘫坐到了椅子上，从口袋里掏出了手机，停顿了片刻，解开了屏锁。  
屏幕亮了起来，一个戴着金丝眼镜的男人赫然出现其上，田野盯着屏幕好一会儿，伸出手指轻轻的点在了屏幕上，屏幕上的图片立刻缩小了一圈，从一个人变成了两个人。  
照片里，戴着金边眼镜的人侧着脸，温柔地摸着身旁少年的脑袋，而少年仰着头，懵懂地憧憬地看向那人，一派的天真无邪，年轻活力。  
一时间犹如时光逆流，现实与幻影相互交错，在记忆中明灭闪烁。  
田野再一次暗灭了手机屏幕，走过去把牛皮袋捡了起来，眼神一凛，撕开了封口。


	13. Chapter 13

看着春晚码出来的欢脱面片汤。

李汭燦是踩着饭点到的，佣人刚布好饭菜，他便带着一身风尘回来了。

李汭燦把御寒的外套递给了上前服侍的佣人，径直走到赵志铭的身边，亲了亲他的侧脸，随后同明凯打招呼:"凯爹。"

明凯对年轻人之间的腻乎见怪不怪，笑着让他入座。

李汭燦的位置一直是安排在明凯右手边第一位，但他却踢了踢旁边赵礼杰的小腿肚，突然遭中的赵礼杰无辜地看向李汭燦，李汭燦歪了歪头，示意赵礼杰坐到他的位置上去。赵礼杰看了看李汭燦又看了旁边的赵志铭，立刻了然，心里瓦凉瓦凉地硬着头皮坐到了明凯身边。

杰杰好可怜，但杰杰不说!

李汭燦入座后，管家便领着佣人上前揭开了盖在餐盘上的盖子。

李汭燦扫视了一遍桌上的菜，这上头摆得都是田野爱吃的，每道菜上都浇着红油，把缀着的红辣椒淋得锃锃发亮，光是看着就把他辣出一脑门细汗了。

"田野人呢？他不在吗？"李汭燦问明凯。

明凯无奈地摇了摇头:"刚刚还在眼前瞎转悠的，这下到吃饭了人反而没影子了。"说完叫来了管家:"去少爷房里看看，他要是在就把他叫下来，都等着他一个，不像话。"

明凯嘴上虽有责怪，但却没有动筷的意思，摆明是要等田野来了再开饭的。作为大家长的明凯既然如此，其余的人自然不敢逾越。

李汭燦在桌下握住赵志铭的手，赵志铭的手冷的像冰碴，李汭燦皱皱眉，凑到赵志铭耳边说道:"手怎么这么冷?我让管家给你找件衣服披着?"

"不用了。"赵志铭说道:"穿了也不会暖和，你给我捂捂就行了。"

李汭燦不坚持，把赵志铭的手握着放到自己的裤子口袋里。

赵志铭突然眼珠滴溜一转，眼中闪过一丝狡黠，把手掌伸展开，指头隔着裤子的布料，在李汭燦的腿根上摩挲着。

李汭燦暗暗吸了一口凉气，眼神暗沉地瞪了赵志铭一眼，惹得赵志铭低着头笑了起来，李汭燦警告似地捏了捏赵志铭的手，赵志铭却一缩手，开始在李汭燦的掌心里划着。

李汭燦哑着嗓子低声道:"别闹。"

赵志铭却一副不明所以地歪着头，一半天真一半狡猾地看向他。

李汭燦知道赵志铭是同他闹上了，而他已经被对方撩拨地堪堪走火了，为了不让自己忍不住把人就地正法了，李汭燦握紧了赵志铭作乱的手。

"你们都吃上了？也不等等我?"

田野一边打着哈欠一边从楼上下来，他身上穿着一件老花的开司米开衫，里头搭着一件纯白色的衬衫，花色虽然老成了些，但被田野明艳的脸一衬，倒格外好看。

"你小子还好意思说，一到吃饭了就躲起来了。"明凯笑着骂道:"这下倒是先说起我们的不是了。"

田野做了一个鬼脸，走到了李汭燦旁边的位置上，用脚踢了踢椅子腿，对着坐在上头的赵礼杰怒了努嘴，把人轰到对面的空位上去。

作为在场食物链底端的人，赵礼杰毫无排面的溜到了对面的位置去，委屈地几乎要肉眼可见的具现化了。

杰杰好委屈，但杰杰没处说。

李汭燦挑眉看向田野，田野素来是喜欢坐在明凯左手边的那个位置，听别墅的老管家说过，那是田野打小就习惯坐的位置，今天他突然反常地坐到了自己手边，李汭燦有些讶异。

田野只当没看见李汭燦投来的疑惑，直嚷嚷着:"开饭开饭，我饿死了。"

明凯飞快地在李汭燦，田野，赵志铭三人之间扫了一遍，却当全然不知般，拿起了筷子夹起了菜。

众人见明凯动了筷，这才跟着动了起来。

李汭燦环视了一番，最后切了一片火腿肉，刚放到盘子里准备吃，旁边的田野就突然猛地推了他的胳膊一下，差点让李汭燦把火腿肉送到鼻子里去。

李汭燦放下叉子，白了田野一眼，田野却睁大眼睛瞪了他一眼，又示意地看了看李汭燦盛着火腿的盘子和自己空空的盘子。

李汭燦眯着眼睛看了田野好一会儿，心想着田野今天是发什么神经？但对方不依不饶地睁大眼睛瞪着他看，李汭燦提前败下阵来，瘪了瘪嘴，最后认命地又切了一片火腿肉送到了田野的盘子里。

田野得逞地咧开嘴笑了起来，心情颇好地切着盘子里的火腿。

赵志铭无语地看着，觉得这小少爷真是幼稚的可以，可他又不得不承认，李汭燦其实很吃幼稚鬼这一套，李汭燦总是对幼稚的阿娇很没辙。

哦，对了，其实在外人看来冷酷骄傲的scout本身就是个可爱的幼稚鬼。对着爱人有着单纯幼稚的浪漫，对着信念有着固执幼稚的执着，对着梦想有着勇敢幼稚的冲动。每当夜深人静从梦中醒来时，赵志铭会久久地看着这张脸，他总是会生出一种希望来，他希望李汭燦能永远这样幼稚下去，永远带着初生的勇气，不怕失败，不被磨平棱角，去追求他想要得到的东西，无畏且自信着。

"在想什么呢？"李汭燦环抱着赵志铭，把下巴搁在赵志铭的肩上，说道:"你一直在发呆。"

赵志铭在李汭燦的怀里挪动着身子，找了一个舒服的姿势，笑道:"没想什么，就是觉得小少爷真是个可爱的幼稚鬼。"

李汭燦郁闷道:"田野今天吃错什么药了？一个晚上跟没长手一样，一个劲地指使我给他夹这个夹那个。"

"那你不也惯着他嘛。"赵志铭笑了笑:"总是知道被偏爱着，所以才恃宠而骄。"

李汭燦听着赵志铭似有似无地酸劲，讪讪道:"他比我小些，权当是自家弟弟了。"

赵志铭凉凉的说道:"不到三个月。"

李汭燦尴尬地咳了一嗓子:"我原是家里的老幺，哥哥们也是这么纵容的，我是有样学样，有样学样。"

"哦。"赵志铭淡淡的回了一句。

李汭燦又赶紧补了一句:"他其实没什么坏心的，就是被娇纵惯了。"

"哦。"赵志铭仍是淡淡的回应着。

田野只是个被宠坏的孩子，什么都能得到，所以有着什么都想要的蛮横，娇蛮却没有真实的恶意，赵志铭其实不讨厌他，反而他有着对田野莫名的亲切感，就好像他们前世是很亲近的人。

两个人坐在回家的车上，驾驶位被格挡了，后座只有他们两人，赵志铭不说话，李汭燦也不知道说什么，安静的空气里凝着一股沉重地尴尬。

赵志铭垂着眼，看着自己与李汭燦扣在一起的指头，一根一根交错着缠在一起，紧紧地锁着，密密切切，严丝合缝。

赵志铭心想，田野和李汭燦是不一样的，他和李汭燦也应该是不一样的。只是他不知道对于李汭燦来说，哪一种感情分量更重?

突然赵志铭有些羡慕田野起来，田野永远那么骄傲，他含着金汤匙降生到这个世上，是聚光灯下闪闪发光的钻石，世人都爱着他，而他也永远自信的相信，没有人会不爱他。明明在爱情这件事上，自己是占着李汭燦心尖上制高点的那个，可是在田野的面前，他那可怜的自信心却贫瘠到岌岌可危。

赵志铭能清楚地感觉到抱着他的李汭燦此刻不知所措的浑身僵硬，他无声的笑了起来，明明是自己太胆小，却把这种窝囊地气愤迁怒到李汭燦身上，真是太丑陋了。

回到家后，赵志铭突然一把把李汭燦推到了沙发上，在李汭燦还没反应过来时，扑了上去，一件件开始脱衣服。

大喜大悲转换的太快，李汭燦还没从中回过神来，赵志铭就先一步吻住了他。

这一刻的赵志铭有着前所未有的热情，几乎是用撕扯的粗鲁把自己和李汭燦身上衣服的扣子解开来。

赵志铭双腿打开，夹着李汭燦的腰，半坐在李汭燦的身上，自上而下地看着李汭燦，眼角向下耷着，有一种厌世感。他抓着李汭燦的手，把它们放到了自己的胸口上，李汭燦暖和的掌心熨着赵志铭冰冷的身体，渗入皮肤里，暖化了赵志铭那颗被冻僵的心脏。

"爱萝莉…"

李汭燦还没说完，赵志铭俯下身子，又一次吻住了他，与前一次冲撞着啃咬的吻比起来，这个吻温柔了很多，一下下轻吻舔舐着，每一次都小心翼翼地好像吻着一片薄冰，想要耗尽所有的力气去展示他的热情，却怕太用力把它吻碎了，又怕贴得太近的温度融化了它，吻得虔诚又卑微。

赵志铭从李汭燦的唇一路向下亲吻着，吻着李汭燦尖锐的下颌、吻着他细长的脖子、他刀削的直角肩、饱满厚实的胸膛、线条明晰的腹、性感热辣的三角地带、最后吻向他最初的欲望之源。

那是引诱着他堕落在失控情欲之海里的罪，他着迷的亲吻着他的罪，失去所有的理智，如同暴风雨里海浪中摇曳的一叶孤舟，沉浮在不受控的欢愉里，即使那是要让他堕入十八层炼狱里的罪孽，他也义无反顾地奔向它。

李汭燦感受着赵志铭口腔中的湿热，感受到他舌头的柔软，一阵阵地酥麻自下而上涌向大脑，让他忍不住喘出声来，他能感觉到自己的欲望在一点点的聚集，如同一方蓄水池，慢慢蓄满直到临界点，他伸出手，扣住赵志铭的后脑勺，把人狠狠地压向自己——像是往池子里投入了石子，冲破了临界点，欲望溢出了控制的边界，一浪一浪地涌了出来。

赵志铭呛得眼泪流了出来，带着鼻音发出了呜呜的声音，可怜又勾人。

赵志铭撑起身子来，抬起头，仰着脖子，微微张开了嘴，混着涎津的液体顺着他的身体线条，从口中蜿蜒而下，他伸手缓缓地把它抹在了身上，从余温里感受着来自李汭燦的炽热。

那是糜艳下流的放荡，却是最蛊惑人心的瘾。

李汭燦握住赵志铭的腰，将他抱起，又狠狠地让他坠落，在重力的作用下，势不可挡地击向了赵志铭的灵魂，真真正正地，严丝合缝地合成了一个整体——如同一榫一卯天生一对又天衣无缝地镶合在了一起。

赵志铭摇着头受不了地哭了出来，浑身颤抖着痉挛着，十指抠着李汭燦的胸膛，抓出了十条血道子。眼睛暂时性失明的一片漆黑，又于一片黑暗中迸发出了一道白光，赵志铭用身体感受着李汭燦势如破竹的来势汹汹，感受他攻城掠地的野蛮，感受自己步步溃败的臣服。

他们一路从客厅到卧室，疯狂地放纵着彼此，遵从着最原始的兽欲。

李汭燦不知道今天赵志铭为什么突然这般热情，热情里带着一种要把自己燃烧殆尽地疯狂。此刻赵志铭跪在他的身前，一手无力地搭在床头，另一只手与他十指相扣着伸向自己脆弱敏感的三角地带，他脖子像是被人拧断似的无力低垂着抵在他的手臂上，双腿打着颤几乎跪不住，整个人如同从池子里捞出来一般，汗津津地脱力着，但是纵然如此，赵志铭却执拗地咬着牙要留住他，下了狠劲使得全身都抖了起来。

赵志铭啜泣着哭了起来，边哭边呻吟地喘着，堕落的模样是让李汭燦上瘾的毒，让李汭燦沉迷于眼前这个人，着迷的离开不了，心甘情愿地踩入他设下的陷进里束手就擒，挣不开、逃不了。

李汭燦一边发狠地攻开不堪一击地虚掩门户，洞开了藏于其后的秘密花园，侵略霸占了一切，而另一边他又温柔地亲吻着赵志铭的背，顺着脊柱，吻着每一处骨节。

这场没有尽头的欲望浪潮把两人都卷入其中，让他们不能自己地随波逐流，溺死在里头。

赵志铭觉得自己要死去了，或许他已经死去了，他觉得自己的灵魂被李汭燦硬生生地劈开，飘出了身体，在混沌里漂泊，他的身体兴奋地战栗着，灵魂却麻木的毫无知觉。他的灵魂似乎漂浮在空中，像是旁观者一样，冷静地看着自己和李汭燦。那被李汭燦抱着的分明是自己，却又仿佛不是自己，他感受不到李汭燦身体的温度，可他却渴望触摸到那份温暖，他甚至嫉妒着被李汭燦抱着的身体，它拥有着他的灵魂触及不到的炽热。

有生以来头一遭，赵志铭竟然做得昏死了过去。等到他醒来时，已经是很深很深的夜了。

李汭燦睡在他的身旁，他们的身上是沐浴过后的干爽，沐浴液的清香味掩盖了满屋的腥气。

赵志铭从被窝里爬了起来，借着屋外的光，隐隐地看见了自己和李汭燦身上留下的抓痕和淤青。

真是一场战争般壮烈的性爱。

赵志铭披了一件大衣，出了卧室，走到了客厅阳台的窗前，看着外头依旧闪烁着的霓虹。

突然赵志铭眼前飘过一丝纯白，赵志铭愣了愣，推开了窗子，把手伸了出去——下雪了。

这是今年的初雪，赵志铭把手收了回来，掌心的雪花已经融化了一半。

"雪花是自己想要融化的吗？"赵志铭看着手里的融尽的雪花，喃喃道:"它们何其无辜啊。"

李汭燦是被电话铃声吵醒的，他睡得头晕晕沉沉地，看了一眼时钟，差五分钟五点。他拿过手机一看，竟然有三十多通未接电话。李汭燦摸了摸脸，回了一通电话。

"李少，出大事了。"

电话那头赵礼杰尖细的声音难得不见吊儿郎当的拖音，李汭燦立刻意识到事态不妙。

"怎么了?"

"野哥出事了？"

"什么?"李汭燦立刻清醒了过来，顿时后脊背冒出冷汗来，急忙问道:"究竟发生了什么?"

"我也不知道发生什么，只知道野哥在港口被T帮的人伏击了，现在在医院抢救。"

"他大晚上去港口做什么？"

"我也纳闷啊，野哥大晚上不睡觉跑港口瞎转什么，现在这节点他也不是不知道各帮派关系紧张。"赵礼杰那头也是一头雾水，他一慌张话就又多又颠来倒去。

李汭燦立刻吩咐道:"你先叫人去医院守着，我十分钟后就到。"

说完李汭燦快速爬起来，把衣服穿好，等他穿戴好才发现床上是空的，李汭燦迟愣地眨了两下眼睛，又看见床头柜上放着一只香盒。

李汭燦走过去打开了香盒的盖子，捻了一些灰嗅了嗅，眼中闪过一抹复杂，心里升起一丝有不好的预感沉甸甸地压在他的胃上。

这时李汭燦的手机亮了起来，是凯爹传来的短信，李汭燦点开来一看，脑袋一片空白，拿手机的手垂了下来。

在黑暗的卧室里，手机屏幕荧荧地亮着光。

"赵志铭是内鬼。"


	14. Chapter 14

edg要找赵志铭。

道上所有的人都得到了消息，最初只有几个人知道内情，但随着口口相传，几番流转的添油加醋后，道上便疯传起了各种各样，不同版本的理由，骇人听闻，闻所未闻。

但无论起因如何，寻找赵志铭成了道上的一件大事，edg的人更是倾巢而出，闹得沸沸扬扬的。

就在闹得人仰马翻之际，处于事件中心的赵志铭却在dmo总部，悠哉悠哉地躺在摇椅上，翘着脚，一遍翻着杂志，一遍从水晶碗里取洗净的樱桃吃。

"我说。"苏汉伟盯着赵志铭看了好久，犹犹豫豫道:"这里真的有一个小孩子吗？"

苏汉伟拿手指着赵志铭的肚子，有些难以置信。

赵志铭吐出了樱桃核，耸了耸肩:"我觉得没有。"说完翻了一页纸，拍了拍自己平坦地肚子，漫不经心道:"但是医生说有，哦，对了，我还有照了什么彩超，你要看吗？"

"可以吗？我还没见过呢？给我看一眼吧。"

"哦，我找找。"赵志铭在衣服口袋里掏了掏，又拿了包掏了掏，最后眨了眨眼睛，对着苏汉伟无奈的摊摊手:"好像丢掉了。"

随后赵志铭又指了指自己的肚子补充道:"没关系，反正过几个月后这里就会像吹气球一样鼓起来，看起来和怪物一样。"

苏汉伟眼角抽了抽，他心想以前他怎么没发现赵志铭这么欠揍，吊人胃口一套一套的。

"既然你和scout都到这个地步了，为什么要背叛他?"苏汉伟终于把他这些天思前想后都想不通的问题问了出来:"你…也喜欢他不是吗？"

赵志铭低垂眼眸，说道:"喜欢又不好玩。"说罢他将杂志拿起来，遮住半张脸，把眼睛湾成两道新月，笑道:"哪有毁掉edg好玩呢。"

苏汉伟皱了皱眉，问道:"你为什么那么讨厌edg啊？"

赵志铭想了想，讲了一个很不靠谱的理由来:"大概我仇富?"

"哈?"苏汉伟以为自己听错了，挖了挖耳朵，凑了上去。

赵志铭瞟了一眼苏汉伟，冷淡地看着手里的杂志，然后淡淡地说道:"毁掉一个传奇不是很有趣吗？人是矛盾地侍奉着神明的同时又强烈地企图弑神，看着神明从神坛陨落，泯然于众，这是人类残忍的乐趣。"

"那可真是种恶趣味。"苏汉伟忍不住吐槽着。

赵志铭笑了笑。

"那你会留下它吗？"苏汉伟又指了指赵志铭的肚子。

"谁知道呢？"赵志铭一副事不关己的样子，像是在说别人的事一样。

苏汉伟不确定赵志铭心思如何，作为外人也不好多说，转而问道:"不过你怎么知道田野他会去港口的？还有为什么要我把这事透露给t帮?"

赵志铭合上杂志，把它放到一边，笑着看向苏汉伟:"你们dmo和e组织之间的摩擦还不够吗？你才刚来，别捅娄子了。再说了，t帮的卓定是少数能在李汭燦手里讨到便宜的，加上t帮和e组织最近为地盘的事已有摩擦了，他们出头最合适。"

苏汉伟还想再问，但想了想还是作罢了。他知道赵志铭选择性的回答他的问题，这意味着有些问题他不可能从赵志铭嘴里得到答案。

"算了，你好好休息吧。"苏汉伟说道:"过几天我安排人把你送出去，就是我以前的那个搭档，现在他回k区了，现在他奴属的组织在k区势头正盛，我把你送到他那里去，他会罩着你的。"

赵志铭恹恹地应着，又取了杂志来看。苏汉伟无事再可交代，就去忙自己的事去了。

苏汉伟一走，赵志铭就把杂志扔到了一边，刚刚他一页纸页也没看进去，不过是为了应付苏汉伟的。横跨在他们之间的时间终究撕裂成了一道鸿沟，他们早已经无话可说了。

赵志铭走到了挂在墙上的地图前，上面用不同颜色不同形状做了不少标注。这是他从李汭燦那张图纸上复制下来的，他无数次在李汭燦手上看过，一点点的记了下来。这上头是e组织的布防和进攻路线，只要被外人看去了，e组织就完了。

"其实只要把它交出去就好了。"赵志铭喃喃着:"只要交出去，就都结束了。"

他似乎想不通自己为什么要这么大费周章，明明很简单的事却让他办得这么麻烦。不用泄密给t帮，根本没必要伏击田野，其实都没必要的，他原来是有很多更好的选择的。

是嫉妒吗？赵志铭问自己，是因为他嫉妒着田野吗？他引诱了田野的不甘心，他知道田野的求胜欲不允许他把金赫奎拱手让人，田野会为了金赫奎铤而走险。

"真是什么都想要啊～可是太贪心是要受到惩罚的哦。"赵志铭用指尖点在地图上一处标红的地方，那是田野遭伏击是港口。

田野到底是谨慎的，他想瞒过所有人神不知鬼不觉地去一趟k区，所以他不能选自家管辖内的港口。但现下又时局紧张，他自然也不会去到陌生的地方把自己暴露在危险里。这座港口恰在e组织近日扩张领地的附近，有e组织的人在附近把守，遇事也有照应。

只可惜，再如何地慎之又慎，也躲不过精心设下的陷阱。赵志铭料到了他会去那座港口，便把消息通过omg和dmo传到了t帮。t帮和e组织最近为了领地问题摩擦升级，二者之间必有一战，赵志铭很乐得推他们一把，让两边提前打起来。

田野遇袭危在旦夕，赵志铭应该为他的阴谋得逞而高兴的。只是他却没有丝毫的喜悦，甚至于他现在感到无比的空虚。

他想他并不嫉妒田野，他只是踩不住刹车，收不了手，他想田野好好的。

赵志铭靠着墙滑坐到地上，低声嘀咕着:"别死啊。"

过了两星期，苏汉伟便安排了赵志铭搭邮轮离开。赵志铭两手空空地来了，苏汉伟问他行李在哪？赵志铭只是说他什么也没有，只身地来，只身地走，不带来什么，也不带走什么。苏汉伟想了想，签了一张金额不小的支票，又从钱包里掏了所有的现金，一把塞到赵志铭的手里，说以备不时之需，赵志铭张了张口，但最后什么也没说，把东西收下了。

赵志铭在去房间的路上，见到了李汭燦。

李汭燦抱臂靠着墙，半垂着眼，他似乎等了很久，旁边被他点燃的香烟已经燃尽了，残余着一长条完整的烟灰。

赵志铭想要一如往常般笑得没心没肺，但这一回他似乎怎么都控制不住脸上的肌肉，面部肌群僵硬着，动弹不得。

李汭燦听到脚步声，抬眼看向赵志铭，眼神平静，不见喜怒。

赵志铭缓缓地走了上去，像是没见到李汭燦，视若无睹地与他擦肩而过。

突然，李汭燦伸出手，握着了赵志铭的手，把人拉住了。

赵志铭的心不正常地跳动了一下，握紧了拳头企图让自己镇静下来。

"是你吗？"李汭燦问道:"是你做的吗？"

赵志铭扭过头来，冷冷地看向李汭燦，问道:"你说呢？"

"不是你。"李汭燦回道:"我说不是你。"

赵志铭被李汭燦的话逗笑了，哈哈笑着甩开了李汭燦的手:"你要是想这么自欺欺人的话，我也没有办法，如果你这么想会让你好受些，那就当是我临别前给你的分手礼物吧。"

赵志铭转过头，继续往前走。

"只要你说不是，我就相信。"

李汭燦低如叹息的声音让赵志铭忍不住停下了脚步，赵志铭又一次转过头来，很不耐烦地想要恶语相向。

但当他看到李汭燦平静地站在他身后，眼神坦然地看向他时，他心里所有的烦躁似乎都消失了。

李汭燦冲他伸出手:"只要你说不是你，我就相信。"

赵志铭愣在了那里，他明白了李汭燦的意思，李汭燦不是在自欺欺人，逃避既定事实，李汭燦很清楚是赵志铭背叛了他，背叛了e组织，他要的只是赵志铭能回头，只要赵志铭愿意回头，他就会把这件事通通翻过去。

李汭燦从来都不在乎过去，他的目光永远看向未来，他的脚步将坚实地踩在当下，朝他看到的未来走去——那个有赵志铭的未来。

赵志铭出神地看着李汭燦向他伸出的手，眼睛一眨不眨，酸涩感侵蚀着他的眼睛，整双眼睛被噬得发红。

赵志铭有着近乎于绝望的想法，他一直认为这世上没有什么是属于他的，或许可以暂时的拥有一下，但不过是从别人手里窃来的片刻温暖，总是要失去的。

可是，现在，李汭燦向他伸出了手，在被他狠狠背叛过后，依旧向他伸出的手，李汭燦不要他的道歉，不要他的求饶，李汭燦要的仅仅是他回到身边，不是重新开始，是继续走下去。

这会是属于他的吗？

他有资格拥有一个他爱着的爱着他的人吗？

这种奢侈是赵志铭从来不敢多想，连做梦都不曾有过的，让他错生出了晕眩感，意乱情迷地向李汭燦伸出手。

赵志铭冰冷的指尖触到了李汭燦的指尖，上面传来的温度让赵志铭抖了抖，瞬间清醒了过来，赵志铭像是被蜜蜂蛰到了指头一般，猛的把手缩了回去。

李汭燦抓住了他。

在赵志铭龟缩回自我保护的牢笼前，先一步握住了他。

只要赵志铭愿意走哪怕一步，剩下所有的路，李汭燦都愿意替他走。对于李汭燦而言，赵志铭不用真的向他走来，只要给他哪怕是微乎其微的希望，他便会蹦向赵志铭，然后抱紧赵志铭。

赵志铭睁大了眼睛，瞳孔微微缩了起来，眼泪如珍珠般，圆滚滚地从眼眶里掉了下来，脸上没有泪痕，但却比泪流满面更让人心疼。

李汭燦腕一用力，把人带到自己的怀里，抱住了赵志铭，赵志铭把脸埋在他的肩上，双手环抱着他，锤着李汭燦的背，呜呜地哭出声来。

"我们坐晚上的邮轮去k区，你先帮我存着"李汭燦递给了赵志铭两张票，"我们离开这里，回k区。"

赵志铭接过船票，皱着眉头踌躇半刻，最后抓住了李汭燦的手，说道:"我们别去了，就待在这里吧。"

李汭燦蹲下了身子，双手捧起赵志铭的手，看着坐在椅子上的赵志铭，说道:"你不喜欢e组织，但我想或许你会喜欢我家。虽然我哥哥平时话不多，但人很好，家里还有其他的哥哥们，我和你说过的，性雄哥还有俊植哥，都是很温柔很好的人。在宛哥虽然嘴巴坏，但是是很护短的人，你见了，就会喜欢他们。对了，还有庆欢哥，他有点唠叨…"

"你不问我为什么讨厌e组织吗？"赵志铭抿了抿嘴，问道:"我是因为这个接近你的，你不想知道吗？"

李汭燦低头亲了亲赵志铭的手，抬头问他:"你现在是爱我的吗？"

赵志铭立刻点了点头，没有丝毫迟疑。

"那就可以了。"李汭燦说道:"我不在乎过去，只是心存感恩，是它成就了今天，即使它最初不是最好的，但现在是我所期待的。你们不是有个词叫殊途同归吗？我们只是走了一条不太美好的路，但还是到达目的地了。"

赵志铭捧住李汭燦的脸，亲吻了李汭燦的嘴，他知道如果自己再不堵住这张嘴，再一会儿一定会哭出来的，这太丢人了。

李汭燦决定在离开前再去一次别墅，这些年他承蒙凯爹关照，不告而别他做不到。赵志铭没说什么，只是与他吻别。

李汭燦第一次发现赵志铭的吻技居然这么好，光是接吻就让他硬了。只是可惜了，他现在还有事要办，凉凉。

李汭燦走后，赵志铭便坐在椅子上发呆，看窗外从日升到日落，终于在天幕尽黑时，等来了e组织的人。

赵志铭对此并不意外，整了整衣服，平静道:"走吧，带我去见凯爹吧。"

赵志铭不像李汭燦还带着点天真，他这些年的摸爬滚打别的不好说，但对人心人性却了然明晰。e组织不可能放走scout，凯爹不会放走李汭燦，从李汭燦挑起e组织大梁的那一刻起，他就注定和e组织绑在一起了。

李汭燦去了，就回不来了。

赵志铭被送到了明凯的半山别墅，别墅里漆黑一片，是记忆里头一次这么冷清。

管家拿着一支烛台，领着赵志铭去了别墅三楼，那间他和李汭燦做爱过的房间，将烛台交到了赵志铭的手里后，退入了黑暗里，像是游荡在三途川的幽魂。

赵志铭敲了敲门，明凯的声音从屋里传来——进来。

赵志铭走了进去，屋子里没有开灯，也没有点蜡烛，只有明凯坐在落地窗前的椅子上。

明凯转过头来，月光透过窗子投在了他的半张脸上，半明半暗的。明凯笑着冲他招手，像一切都没发生过，依旧慈祥。

赵志铭深吸了一口气，笑着走上前去，把烛台上到一边的小几上，坐到地上，靠在明凯的膝头上。

明凯摸了摸赵志铭的头，缓缓说道:"李汭燦今天来找我辞行。"

赵志铭没有说话。

明凯又说道:"我也想放他离开。"

"但您不能。"赵志铭插了句话。

明凯沉默了一会儿，又说道:"每个人都有太多的身不由己了。"

赵志铭笑了笑。

明凯不再说这件事，而是拿了小几上的酒，把几上的两个空杯子斟满:"我们从来没有单独喝过酒吧？"

赵志铭回说是。

明凯看着杯子，像是陷入了回忆里，笑道:"年轻的时候总有人陪我喝酒，后来是田野，只可惜那孩子长大了，性子野了，就不爱和我这个老人家一起喝酒了，今天你陪陪我?"

赵志铭盯着小几上的酒杯好一会儿，又看了看明凯，笑道:"好。"

说是喝酒，但只有赵志铭一个人在喝，明凯却没有喝，他只坐在椅子上，帮赵志铭倒酒，然后看看外面的月光。

酒过三巡，赵志铭似乎喝多了，头疼欲裂，四肢无力，软绵绵地趴在明凯的膝头，看向明凯傻笑着。

明凯眼神慈祥地看他，温柔地摸了摸他的头，旧事重提道:"我也想成全你们，只是我不能。e组织只能是小野的edg，它要的是绝对的稳定，经不起任何一点点的分裂。"

赵志铭脑袋发蒙，眼神涣散地凝视着明凯的双眼，那双眼睛里有着他熟悉的感情，记忆里在他很小的时候，冬天里父亲在壁炉边打着毛衣，他坐在父亲脚边玩闹，那个时候父亲就是这么看着他的。

猛然间赵志铭清醒了不少，即使脑子还是很懵，身体还是很无力，但他的意识却被惊醒了。

"你什么时候知道的？"赵志铭问道。

明凯笑着说道:"傻孩子，我走到今天这个位置，怎么会是一个轻易相信巧合的人啊。"明凯摸了摸赵志铭的脸，在他的眉眼间摩挲着:"像，这眼睛这眉毛，第一次见到你的时候，我就知道这件事不简单，我从不相信有这么巧合的命运。"

赵志铭冷着脸，冷笑道:"原来你早就知道了。"说着费力地站起身来，却脚下虚浮地踉跄着摔到了地上，明凯要去扶他，却被赵志铭拍开了手。

"别假惺惺的了。"赵志铭尖声道:"你的儿子只有田野，为了他，你什么都不在乎。"

明凯收回了手，蹲下身子，与平视赵志铭相望，神情复杂而痛苦。

早在第一次见到赵志铭的时候，明凯心里就涌出了别样的感情，对方的眉眼挑逗了他沉寂许久的爱欲，但他心底却生出扼住他脖子的手，让他不敢逾越雷池，第二天他便让人去调查了赵志铭——赵志铭是他的儿子，是他和童扬的儿子。

童扬，这个名字已经藏在他心里太久了，是他平日里不敢触碰的，被放逐在荒芜之地的不可说。他们以爱开始，却悲剧收场，酿成了明凯心里的一段刻骨铭心又不可触碰。

明凯和童扬的初识是一场精心设计的巧合。

童扬是当地有名的拳师世家的独子，学得一手好拳法，读书好，人长得也漂亮，很讨人喜欢，围在他身边的男男女女从来只多不少。而明凯却是街头混混出身，只有远远看着这位金光闪闪的小少爷的份，然，就是这远远的一眼，便让他念念不忘了。后来明凯接到了一个任务，让他绑架世家之子，等同伙把人绑来了，明凯才知道这位正是他梦里淫靡的人。

明凯知道童扬没有看到他的脸，便装作是来救童扬的人，杀死了一同出任务的人，放走了童扬。

明凯这人说话滑头又幽默，见人说人话见鬼说鬼话的本事把童扬说得哈哈大笑，一来二去单纯的小少爷就把人视作了朋友。

再后来，明凯和童扬就走到了一起，一个alpha和一个omega走到一起是天经地义的事，但一个小混混和一个小少爷在一起却好像是件天理不容的事。他们的爱情受到了来自童家的百般阻挠，甚至童家把童扬软禁了起来，对上门来找童扬的明凯百般羞辱。

就是那个时候，权力、地位、金钱在明凯的心里逐渐清晰起来，他发誓总有一天他会成为人上人，把曾经看不起他的人都踩在脚下。

明凯选择离开这座小城市，去到充满机遇的魔都，而童扬选择离家出走跟随他去闯荡。

一开始他们在魔都并不顺利，两个外乡人被排挤在了城市边缘，小少爷从来没受过苦，跟着他却尝遍了所有的苦，但小少爷却从没有怨言，总是用着他软绵绵地声音同他说着一天里发生的趣事，向来报喜不报忧。

明凯爱着这样的童扬，感激着这样的童扬，对于当时的他来说，童扬是上天赐给他的珍宝，是此生不换的唯一宝贝。

明凯想要为这样的童扬而努力，他想要把全天下都献给童扬当做聘礼。

后来明凯认识了姬星，这位e组织后来狠辣决绝的幕后之王，在姬星的辅佐下，他花了十年的时间从一个默默无闻的小人物成了上海滩的龙头，甚至名声传到了海外，这在当时是根本不敢想的事，但是明凯做到了，他完成了他对童扬许下的诺言，把世界都献给了童扬。

明凯买了他人生的第一套别墅，把那里当作他和童扬的爱巢，一切都是那么的美好，他们似乎尝完了所有的苦，开始迎来了幸福。

他们的婚期是定在春天的，明凯希望他们以后的生活会如同春天一样充满生机。但他却没有想到，这一切没有熬过寒冷的冬天。

童太太在童扬离家出走后忧思过甚，抑郁了几年便没了，童扬心里内疚难当，无法安心地接受明凯的求婚，一场世纪婚礼就被这么无期限的延迟了下去。

明凯虽然心里不高兴，但是对着童扬他是一句重话也不舍得说的，就只好由着童扬的意思。明凯觉得只要童扬在他身边就足够了，名分并不重要。

但后来，童扬变得郁郁寡欢起来，时不时就同明凯争吵，明凯被烦得着实没法子，就搬出了别墅。那个时候童扬和明凯两地分居，而姬星又恰在此时给明凯介绍了一位门当户对的小姐，童扬第一次生出了可能会失去明凯的慌张。

童扬为了和明凯在一起，已经失去了很多很多，他怕最后明凯他也弄丢了，带着这样的惶惶不安，童扬做出了一件可怕的事。他为了吸引回明凯的注意力，泄露了e组织的机密，使得e组织遭受了前所未有的打击，他觉得让明凯痛了，明凯就会再一次把注意力重新投到他身上。

当明凯气汹汹地回到别墅到时候，童扬发现自己竟然生出了骄傲地喜悦，他变得不像自己了，这让童扬感到害怕。

明凯最终什么也没说，只是愤怒地砸东西泄愤，在一地狼藉的碎片里，童扬似乎重新把自己砸碎重铸，他向明凯提出了分手，他想要留给明凯的，是自己最好的样子，而不是一段充斥着失去理智，歇斯底里的记忆，他想在一切美好还没有消耗殆尽前，先一步阻止它走向毁灭。

明凯不会同意，也不可能同意，他早就把童扬视作了自己的所有物，他不可能放手，他选择把童扬囚禁在了自己的身边。

明凯不愿意放手，但他也感觉到自己似乎也没办法再拥有童扬了。这时候姬星劝他，应该放手了。姬星算是明凯的导师，人生中的大事，明凯都会向这位长辈求建议，当姬星说出这样的话时，明凯最后坚持的一口气也咽下去了，他决定放童扬离开。

可是姬星却告诉他，童扬知道太多组织内的事，如果不能留在身边，就不能让他落入别人手里，姬星要让明凯亲手了解这段感情。明凯对于姬星的提议难以接受，他开始躲避姬星，闭门不见。可当他看到追随着他的人，站在高楼鸟瞰这座城市时，他意识到权利，地位，金钱和对追随者的责任对他的重要性。

明凯最后接受了姬星的建议，他的所有物，最后也应该由他亲手毁掉。

明凯以为童扬已经死了，死透了，连骨灰都被扬挫了。可是多年以后，赵志铭却进入了他的生活，对方身上有着童扬的延续，在他看来那是上天赐予他失而复得的宝物。

明凯想要补偿赵志铭，弥补自己缺席的陪伴。只是又一次重蹈覆辙，曾经童扬是e组织的隐患，而现在赵志铭也成了e组织的定时炸弹。赵志铭有着对自己，对e组织的恨，他成不了e组织未来的主人，却有着毁灭e组织的能力。

明凯开始似有似无地撮合田野和李汭燦，他想阻止事情走向最坏的结果，明凯也老了，再没有年轻时的心狠，对于继承了童扬血脉的长子，他下不了手，是姬星又一次逼他做出了决定。

诚如姬星所说，既然选择了狠心，就不要在最后无用的心软。

"对不起，我只是不能冒这个险，我不能拿这个edg来赌。"明凯语气悲哀又无奈。

赵志铭平静道:"别伤害李汭燦，你不会的对吧？他对你是有用的。"

明凯绝望地闭上了眼，点了点头。

赵志铭看到了明凯的挣扎，他低头笑了笑:"你应该也知道的吧？你其实没必要亲自动手的,我本来也就碍不了你多久的眼。"

明凯抱住了他，一个劲地说着对不起。赵志铭眼神又涣散了些，含糊地问道:"这里是你和荡荡的房间吗？这里和我家好像，有荡荡的味道。"

明凯告诉他这座别墅的一切都是童扬亲手布置的，还告诉他童扬曾经布置过儿童房，他们曾期待过共同迎来新的生命。

赵志铭刚要笑，嘴里却不受控制地溢出腥甜的液体，他艰难地说:"原来那里本是我的房间啊？粉蓝和米黄，我喜欢的。"他努力咽了咽，慢吞吞道:"凯爹你能带我再去哪里看看吗？"

明凯点了点头，把赵志铭抱到了那间儿童房。赵志铭蜷缩在床上，那张空置了许久的单人床在二十多年后终于迎来了它的主人。

赵志铭拿脑袋蹭了蹭柔软地被单，很软很香，好像是荡荡惯爱用的洗涤剂的味道，他想他的荡荡了，可是他有些记不起荡荡的样子了，不过没关系，他很快就能再见到荡荡了。

赵志铭笑着，闭上了眼睛。

有人说人在离开时，生平会像走马灯一般，一幕幕回闪，赵志铭看到了很多人，李汭燦，凯爹，田野，苏汉伟…最后他看到了童扬，在医院的病床上，抱着一个小婴儿，微笑着说着话。

赵志铭想走上去听清童扬再说什么，但眼前的画面却突然扭曲了。

他的人生从倒序播放，转成了正序，只是这一回是他没有经历过得，童扬的病床前多了一个凯爹，他和童扬一起逗着那个婴儿，他看着那个婴儿长大，长成他的模样，后来他多了一个弟弟，弟弟的名字叫田野，兄弟两人一起胡作非为，气的凯爹骂着要打他们，童扬在一旁劝架，护着他们。

下一秒他到了大学校园，在樱花纷纷地林荫道上，长着他脸的少年抬着头，笑眯眯地看向爬到树上的少年，那少年长着一双狐狸眼，在一团樱花里，像一个得道的狐狸仙。再然后，两个少年在校园的每个角落亲吻，牵手，耳鬓厮磨，他们十指相扣地做着爱，勾画着未来，他们住在一起，在落日的沙滩上求婚，在亲朋好友坐满的教堂里结婚。

赵志铭看得恍惚，他分不清到底哪一个是真实存在的，哪一个是他臆想出来的幻境。

他站在一扇门前，推开门走了进去，客厅里背对着他坐着一大一小两个人，坐在地上鬼喊鬼叫地打着电动游戏。

"多多。"赵志铭唤道。

一大一小两个脑袋转了过来，一个模子里刻出来的两双细长的狐狸眼看着他，然后弯弯地眯了起来。

"欢迎回家。"

"欢迎回家。"


End file.
